Tú no existes
by sachita1212
Summary: Treinta años después de dejar a Isabella en el prado, Edward Cullen regresa por ella, pero lo que jamás imaginó había ocurrido: ella ya no está. Dos almas en desencuentro, un amor dañado y el anhelo por recuperar lo perdido. ¿Me amas Isabella? No, tú ya no existes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

**TU NO EXISTES ® Sachita Simon**

**Prologo**

_**Ella**_

_**Música**_

_**#524 Igor Stravinsky - Concierto para piano y orquesta de armonía**_

* * *

Han pasado casi treinta años desde que me fui dejando todo atrás: mi casa, mi familia, a ella y, ahora, volvía de nuevo, pero ya no era el mismo, ya no. Me convertí en un animal. Me veo ahora y no me reconozco, quizás mi familia tampoco. Pienso en mi padre, en todo lo que yo representaba para él, su primogénito, la esperanza sobre el horror y como, con una decisión estúpida, terminé convertido en todo aquello que tanto odie… un monstruo

Treinta años, treinta malditos años en que me perdí, me deje llevar por los instintos, la desesperación, por el dolor, por la soledad y volví a matar, a beber sangre humana. Como excusa, puedo decir que lo hice tan sólo porque quería matar la voz de ella en mi interior y ── al igual que los humanos con el olvido y el alcohol ── no lo conseguí. Hoy, para mí, su nombre es prohibido y no lo nombro simplemente porque no me lo merezco y si ella existe, para mí es como si fuera un cáncer en un cuerpo enfermo: carcome pero no se desea tener conciencia y se le ignora con todo el resto de energía que queda.

Si, los vampiros amamos para siempre… que cruel, que doloroso, que real me resulta todo eso ahora, parece que la inmortalidad te da una voluptuosidad de espíritu, una propensión a amar hasta la locura y la tortura terrible de vivir en agonía perpetúa cuando el amor se convierte en imposible.

No, yo no morí en 1918, mi muerte pasó cien años después, una fría tarde de septiembre.

Aquel día corrí como un loco ── aún sigo corriendo, sin embargo no puedo huir de mi mismo ── me fui lo más lejos posible, años y años en que huí de todo.

Viví en Brasil casi cinco años, me autoimpuse una verdadera tortura, el sol no me permitía salir de día, así que me convertí en la amarga figura de los cuentos de terror. Aquí y allá como rata de alcantarilla. Disfrutaba, insanamente, esa animalidad en mí, era mi muy particular manera de masoquismo.

Yo me merezco eso y mucho más.

Después, viajé a la Patagonia, en aquella soledad continué consumiéndome hasta volverme un espantajo. Solía comunicarme con mi familia una vez cada año. Las llamadas era cortas, yo contestaba por monosílabas y no permití que se me interrogará; en algún momento Carlisle dejó de preguntarme, dejo de contarme lo que ocurría en la familia, creo que perdió todas las esperanzas en mi, al igual que el resto de la familia, sobre todo Alice, quien siempre me recriminó ── con duras palabras ── el haber abandonado a… Haberla abandonado.

Un día ── uno de tantos ── en que la desesperación me llegaba hasta los tuétanos y las llamas consumían mi garganta, volví a matar y desde ese momento no me detuve ── no había razón para hacerlo ── ya había perdido todo ¿Qué más me daba? Ni siquiera el maldito infierno espera por mí.

¡No! ¡Idiota! El infierno es este.

Viajé de país en país, en ninguna parte me sentí mínimamente cómodo; mi hogar estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia y a millones de años luz. Mi hogar fue un pequeño cuarto de adolescente donde por primera vez sentí que pertenecía a alguna parte. Mi hogar… _Ella._

Mi locura se torno violenta y maniática; una noche, en el metro de Moscú, creí verla, casi puedo decir que percibí su hipnótico olor. La busqué sin tener en cuenta que debía ser precavido ── no temía a nada ── una ráfaga de segundo y allí estaba mi hermosa alucinación: perfecta, su cabello, su piel, nadie se le podía comparar, pero no, no era _Ella_, la mujer que vi en aquel mínimo de tiempo debía tener unos veintiún años y mi amor, en esa época, tendría casi cuarenta. Pero no me importó, yo quería la ilusión, mas la mujer desapareció de la nada, me quede allí por una semana ── para volver a ver aquel ser que se atrevía a parecerse a mi amor ── pero no, nunca más apareció.

El frenesí de la sangre inundó mis sentidos ── a veces, no me permitía ni pensar con lógica ── y toda aquella moral de la que tanto me ufane ── lo único que aún me hacía pensar que era parte de los humanos ── se fue a la mierda.

Los humanos eran mi presa y yo era el cazador.

Hace un mes llegué a mi límite, un niño ¡un niño! Me vi a mi mismo con su sangre corriendo entre mis labios _'__yo no quiero ser un monstruo__' _le dije a _Ella_ un día y heme aquí siendo todo eso que me prometí no ser; estaba traicionando a mi padre, a mí mismo y sobre todo a ella. No, yo no podía hacerlo de nuevo; es así como decidí volver.

Volvería y enfrentaría todo. Nada había servido… error tras error y el mismo punto de partida. Volver a comenzar, de nuevo, ahora, sin _Ella_… tengo todo el tiempo para hacerlo.

La culpa me carcome, vuelvo y me siento perdido, ahora y siempre. El dolor y la perdida me consumen, hui de _ella _y regreso sabiendo que nunca me aleje de su recuerdo.

Vuelvo y agonizo en esta eternidad.

Y aquí estoy, en el aeropuerto de Nueva York, esperando a mi familia, he vuelto como el ruin hijo prodigo que se atreve a regresar a pesar de todo el dolor y la vergüenza. Me veo en los grandes espejos del aeropuerto y dibujo una risa sarcástica, mi belleza física sigue intacta ── la odio con todas mis fuerzas pues ella es el símbolo de todo lo que me repugna ── pero se ha tornado más salvaje y violenta. Mi cabello esta largo, pero continua teniendo esa cualidad rebelde y exótica que siempre tuvo, mis ojos son de un color borgoña producto de la ingesta de sangre humana ── no quiero especular en lo que pensará Carlisle al verlos ── los oculto bajo unas enormes gafas oscuras y, para completar mi nueva imagen, se asoma la sombra de una barba, que parece gritar a todo el que me ve lo peligroso que soy. Después de que en los últimos años anduve como un andrajoso mendigo, me compre ropa, al menos en eso, no quiero incomodar a mi familia. No me presentaría ante Esme como un animal.

Allí estaban todos esperándome; pude ver la cara de alegría, miedo y decepción de cada uno de ellos. Carlisle, rubio imponente, tenía esa imagen de patriarca que yo tanto admiraba, Esme me miraba impaciente, yo sabía que en ella no habría ningún reproche, Emmett ── me había olvidado de lo alto y musculoso que era ── una sonrisa picara se asomó en su rostro, ojala yo hubiese tenido en mi existencia esa cualidad de niño travieso que parece que él no ha perdido, Rosalie como siempre, con aquella belleza casi insoportable, no parecía indiferente ante mi aparición, es más hizo un leve gesto con su mano como símbolo de saludo; Jasper enigmático y misterioso, siempre llevando a cuestas su condición y ese terrible don de sentir el fluir de todos los sentimientos y por último, Alice, quien no me quitaba los ojos de encima, su mirada me escudriñaba como si fuese adivinar que ocurría conmigo, yo intuí que aún seguía furiosa. Carlisle se adelantó y me abrazó con todas su fuerzas, yo respondí a dicho abrazo con inquietud, se quedó mirándome y supo de inmediato que había sido de mi, sonrió de manera amarga y melancólica, Esme me abrazó con ternura y beso mi mejilla, fue ella la primera en dirigirme la palabra.

── Al fin hijo, ya era tiempo de volver. Bienvenido.

Emmett me apretó con un abrazo de oso.

── ¡Siiiiii! volveremos a ser como antes ── yo sabía que eso no podría ser posible.

── ¡Pareces una bestia! ── ese fue el recibimiento de Rosalie, esa era su muy particular manera de decirme que me extrañaba.

Jasper se acercó y apretó mi mano en señal de camaradería, era como un soldado que vuelve a ver a un compañero de batalla después de creer que éste estaba muerto.

── Tranquilo, todo volverá a estar bien.

── No, nada volverá a estar bien y tú lo sabes muy bien, Jasper ── esa fue la voz de Alice ── ¿A qué volviste? ¿No crees que sea un poco tarde para el recuento de daños?

── Alice, por favor ── dijo mi madre.

── No, déjala, en parte, ella tiene razón ── por fin emití un sonido ── quiero ir a casa ¿puedo?

── Edward, no tienes ni que preguntar, en cada parte en la que hemos estado, siempre ha habido un lugar para ti, es tu casa también… siempre, hijo, siempre.

── Gracias, Padre.

Todos me seguían y leí en sus mentes los intentos por desviar sus pensamientos de las preguntas que no se atrevían a formularme. Fue Alice ── desafiante y con rencor ── quien me encaró.

── Bueno, hermanito ¿Dónde diablos has estado?

── Por ahí.

── Esa no es contestación.

── Para mi si lo es, déjame tranquilo.

Y volví de nuevo…

Pero yo no estaba feliz.

Tenía miedo ¡terror!

Un paso en falso y…

¡Correría de nuevo a _Ella_!

* * *

**Esta historia estuvo en mi antigua cuenta, 12 capítulos exactamente, la borré y la subiré con algunos cambios y ediciones, muchas gracias por leerla.**

**Gracias a mi editora XBronte por ayudarme con ella.**


	2. Yo

**La saga Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**

**Gracias a las que dejaron comentarios y a las lectoras fantasmas. Son todas muy amables por su tiempo invertido en esta historia.**

**TU NO EXISTES **

**Capítulo 2: "YO"**

**Música: 'Una noche en el Monte Calvo' Modesto Mussorgsky**

* * *

Allí estaba mi habitación enorme y blanca. Esme la había decorado como siempre decoraba mis habitaciones, luminosas y llenas de espacio, lo que daba la sensación de pulcritud y tranquilidad, si supiera que los últimos años pase en los lugares más asquerosos de este planeta, quizás no se habría esforzado tanto. De todas maneras, no me veo en este lugar, ese Edward, el que mi madre aún cree que soy, ya no existe.

Me perdí entre la locura y el odio absoluto hacía mí mismo.

Toda mi música estaba allí, al igual que mi viejo piano ── que jamás volveré a tocar ── los libros, mis libros, todos ellos habían llenado espacios en mi monótona existencia antes que _Ella_ llegara. Fui hacia ellos, titulo por título, desde Shakespeare y Milton, Dickens, Austen, Dostoievski y allí estaba Brontë "_Cumbres Borrascosas" __¡_como abominé ese libro! nunca llegue a entender a Heathcliff, hasta ahora. Hoy, repasando las líneas de _su __libro favorito,_entiendo a ese monstruo, entiendo su ira, su maldad, su obsesión, sus celos, su deseo ── yo también siento ese fuego que consume ── y compruebo que frente a él yo sólo soy un cobarde. Al menos, Heathcliff, destruyéndola, la amó más. En cambio yo, me negué, no quise y me fui.

Hoy, me doy cuenta que allí debí estar, quizás _Ella_ me lo dijo tácitamente al leer casi con manía aquel libro ── debí entenderlo así ── no le importaba la clase de fenómeno que yo era ── me lo dijo desde un comienzo ── quería compartir este infierno conmigo ── y yo huí, fui cobarde.

Toqué cada uno con nostalgia, mis noches eternas estaban allí resumidas. De pronto, con espanto, vi apilados unos contra los otros mis viejos álbumes de fotografías, cada uno de ellos contenían cada uno de mis años ── hasta el 2008 ── desde aquellas fotos, donde aún era humano, hasta aquellos que contaban mi vida como vampiro. Me aleje de allí aterrado, pero fue más mi tentación y abrí el primero, la primera foto era de mi madre biológica, casi no la recordaba, parecía una mujer tranquila, era tan callada y solitaria que a veces pasaba horas ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, era como si se mantuviera un eterno monologo con ella misma. Después estaba mi padre, tan sólo tengo un vago recuerdo de él, un hombre de enorme estatura y astutos ojos azules, yo solía mirarlo con miedo y respeto a pesar de que me abrazaba con ternura y despeinaba mi cabello _el mismo cabello de la madre, me hubiera dado mucha decepción si lo hubieras tenido como yo, demasiado simple. _Mis fotos de la niñez una tras otra, ¿Fui un niño? ¿Fui inocente? ¿Fui puro? ¡Qué ironía! La foto donde estoy vestido de soldado, tantos sueños, tanto romanticismo, tanta ignorancia, creyendo que la guerra era tan sólo un juego y que yo regresaría lleno de honor y medallas; después, conviviendo con Jasper, supe que nunca hubiera sobrevivido el primer día. Él me contó los horrores de los campos de batalla y de las trincheras, yo era demasiado debilucho y mimado para resistir todo aquello. Los siguientes álbumes ya estaban repletos de mis fotos como vampiro, debo decir que odiaba que me tomaran aquellas fotos, pero Esme insistía en mantener la apariencia de familia y una de ellas era el tener una memoria de cada uno de nuestros años juntos, después fue Alice ── con su temperamento volcánico ── que hizo de aquello una obsesión. Cada lugar donde habíamos vivido: Dijon, Hamburgo, Londres ── en plena segunda guerra mundial ── _aún puedo escuchar el sonido de las bombas en pleno bombardeo _fueron telones de fondo para nuestro poco convencional grupo familiar. Todas esas fotos ── mostrándome vacío, solitario y aburrido ── me hicieron reconocer que lo único que yo amaba de esas imágenes, era la sensación de pertenencia ¿Quién diría que todos ellos, tan diferentes, serían la parte más importante de todos aquellos años?

Finalmente, allí, estaba el último álbum.

Me alejé unos cuantos metros, y me quede horas mirándolo, era como si al abrirlo fuese a salir de entre las fotos el peor de los monstruos.

Yo temblaba.

Si lo abría, se desgarraría cada pedazo de mi piel de mármol y después me quemaría vivo en cera hirviendo.

En ese álbum estaban la fotos de… Bella.

Alice le tomo cientos, muchas de ellas sin que se diera cuenta, pues casi siempre hacia una mueca de desagrado cuando le pedíamos que posara para la foto, no le gustaba verse, decía que se veía demasiado flaca y simple, que su aspecto no podía competir con el de nosotros y que la arruinaría.

Me acerqué lentamente al viejo álbum ── estaba aterrado ── mi único tesoro se encontraba allí.

Tomé control absoluto de mis emociones y comencé a revisar. La primera foto era de aquel día que nos fuimos todos a jugar béisbol y nos encontramos a James y a Victoria. ¿Quién pensaría que ese día lo odiaría por siempre? Fue el primer día en que estuve consciente de que a mi lado correría peligro, sin embargo, no pude dejarla.

La foto con su precioso vestido azul, el día del baile del instituto, estaba hermosa a pesar de la terrible escayola de su pierna, era tan tímida que miraba la cámara como si le escrutara el alma. Recostada sobre su viejo chevy ── auto lento, inseguro y feo, pero que amaba porque Charlie se lo dio ── leyendo, toda frágil, menuda y compleja.

Decenas y decenas de fotos que resumían cada uno de sus gestos: la lucha con su cabello oscuro, el morder sus labios cuando estaba impaciente y nerviosa. Ese gesto me enloquecía pues, despertó en mi deseo desconocido que un chico de diecisiete años, de la era victoriana, negaba. Aún, con mi repulsa absurda a la sexualidad, ella despertaba en mí, precisamente esa naturaleza, sexo sin control, deseos soterrados y violentos. Amoralidad de los sentidos. Ella me llamaba con el rubor de sus mejillas, con la sonrisa que me insinuaba de manera picara y con su mirada llena de silenciosos deseos.

El prado. La única foto que nos tomamos en el prado, aquel día hubo un beso que retó mis limites y mis miedos, ¡ah Mi foto favorita, una que le tome por sorpresa cuando llevábamos casi 5 meses juntos, donde me miraba por encima del hombro y me decía con su ojos que me amaba y me deseaba más allá de toda lógica y razón. Y, finalmente, la última: el día de su cumpleaños en el porche de nuestra casa, en Forks. Fue la última vez que la vi sonreír, sonrió cuando le dije que la amaba y después: el desastre. Su sangre corriendo, su miedo al ver la cara de siete vampiros hambrientos, el dolor y su inquietud frente a mi comportamiento, el sobreponerse a la incomodidad para hacerme sentir mejor. Cerré los ojos y traje a mi memoria su piel, su boca besándome, el sonido de su voz, el intenso olor de su sangre que me quemaba.

Mi control cede, estoy yo siendo desollado vivo por aquel recuerdo, abro mis ojos y llevo sus fotos a mi pecho. El monstruo surge en mi y quiero salir a la calle, quiero olvidarme de mi mismo, matar cualquier cosa que se mueva, quiero olvidar, quiero retroceder el tiempo… quiero desaparecer.

Abro la enorme ventana de mi habitación y sé que allá afuera esta _Ella_, pero no puedo ir, me lo prometí, no voy a ir en su búsqueda. Y es entonces cuando salto a la noche y voy a enfrentarme con la única realidad que tengo ahora… mi hambre, mi hambre de ella, de su presencia, de su olor, de su sexo, de su vida. Todo Nueva York es ahora mi territorio.

Corro y escucho la voz de Alice gritándome ¡No! Pero no me importa, ya nada importa No debí regresar, _lo siento, Carlisle, en realidad lo siento_.

Estaba hambriento, eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Los días con la familia habían sido totalmente insoportables, todos me miraban con lástima. No, yo no podía con su maldita indulgencia, ni con su misericordia, lo odiaba. Si al menos se detuvieran un poco con sus pensamientos, todo sería más vivibles y soportables estar cerca de ellos, pero no, la pena que sentían por mí era asquerosa, ni siquiera Rosalie ── que siempre tuvo el corazón de pedernal ── se abstrajo de semejante sentimiento.

Todos querían saber que había sido de mi vida en estos últimos treinta años, para mí la contestación hubiese sido muy simple: una absoluta y total mierda. ¿Qué deseaban saber? ¿A cuántos asesine en mi proceso de autodestrucción? Cientos ¿Dónde estuve? En el abismo, ¿Qué pensaba? En ella.

Mi mente se remonta a lo único bueno que yo he tenido,_ Ella_. Cuando la inútil existencia me tiene agarrado del cuello… me salva _Ella._ Cuando ver, escuchar y observar a la gente me exaspera… me la imagino a _Ella._ Cuando me veo al espejo y veo esa cosa que se refleja, esa cosa sanguinaria, estúpida y tarambana que soy yo ── como quisiera ser un mito baladí y no ver mi reflejo en ninguna parte, así, al menos, no tendría que ver, en todo momento, esa cosa en lo que me he convertido ── pienso en _Ella_. Es decir, las 24 horas del día giro en torno a la persona que, por su propio bien ── y para mi desgracia ── abandoné.

Quisiera dormir, una hora, parar el mundo, estar inconsciente, pero estoy seguro que en mis sueños ella estaría conmigo…

En medio del deseo alucinante, yo elevó mis manos hacía la nada y deliro que la toco, toco su cabello que huele a cielo, toco sus mejillas caliente que siempre están en ardor, toco su boca ¡oh Dios! Su boca, su amada, sensual y divina boca, algunas veces cuando empujé mis límites y metí mi lengua para poder degustar el sabor dulce de saliva, me volvía loco, la sola posibilidad de imaginar cómo sabía el resto de su cuerpo me provocaba una erección dolorosa, que hacía que mi instinto de cazador hiciera que la fauna local peligrará y que Jasper me miraba con ojos agónicos al sentir mi deseo, porque si, demonios, yo era un pervertido a su lado, un sucio vampiro que deseaba tomarla y hacerla mía en cualquier lugar. A veces, soñaba montarla en frente de toda la escuela, frente a Mike, Taylor, Ben y Eric ── en realidad, frente todos esos chicos estúpidos que osaron tener alguna esperanza con ella ── y decir con orgullo ella es mía. Sobre todo frente al idiota de Jacob Black, ese necio chiquillo que siempre la miraba con ojos hambrientos y que tenía los peores pensamientos con ella ¡mira maldito perro! Yo soy su dueño, ella es mi territorio.

Todos creían que por ser de la época en que nací era un reprimido sexual, no, no lo era, tan sólo era un apático, o mejor dicho estaba demasiado ocupado en controlar mi sed que el sexo era el menor de mis problemas, si, porque de todos contando con ellos a Jasper, yo era el más hambriento, pero con mi maldita prepotencia y arrogancia, les hacía creer que tenía una especie de superioridad moral que hacía de mi el mejor de los abstemios, no, sí por mi hubiera sido, habría acabado con la mitad del mundo.

Era un mentiroso malnacido, ese era yo.

Porque si, mi amor, yo te mentí, te mentí todo el tiempo, estaba tan ansioso de cumplir con tú sueño romántico de príncipe azul, que te dije que mi sed de sangre había acabado hacía muchos años atrás, pero no, no era verdad, para mi cada escuela era una tentación, cada soso niño era una golosina, yo los deseaba a todos ¿Cuántas veces soñé una masacre en las tediosas clases de biología o algebra? La ponzoña llenaba mi boca y tenía que salir a escupirla para poder continuar.

Y cuando tú llegaste, todo ese deseo se concentró en ti, tú no eras una golosina, tú eras el paraíso; deliraba con tu sangre todo el tiempo. Aquel día, cuando James te atacó y tuve que extraer su veneno, dudé, fui un bastardo, quería beber hasta secarte. Mi amor se puso a prueba, eras tan dulce, tan deliciosa que estaba seguro que después de beber en ti nada, nada podría igualar aquella gloría. Durante días no cacé, deseaba tener tu sabor en mi boca, era el más embriagador narcótico, el más sexual de los sabores, en esos días yo estaba feliz, feliz de que estuvieras viva, feliz de saber que esa sangre y su posibilidad de beberla era tan sólo mía.

Yo era el más hipócrita, mentiroso… la más perversa bestia del mundo.

En algunas ocasiones, debo confesarte mi ángel, que cuando dormías yo solía olerte desesperadamente, de los pies a la cabeza, me detenía por partes, cada curva, cada pedazo de piel, tu sexo, tu vientre, tu senos, tu cuello, tu cara, cada pulsación era una agonía, quería beber, quería chupar hasta dejarte sin alma.

Yo sentía ── y siento ── por ti placeres violentos.

Todo era una tortura, una agonía y yo adoraba cada segundo, como bazofia masoquista que soy, entre más me quemabas más te amaba. Estaba loco, estoy loco, por eso no he muerto, no he ido a Italia a acabar conmigo, porque en esta ansia, te tengo, amo esta ausencia tuya, porque si muriera ya no habría espacio para ti, mi amor, no me imagino un lugar donde yo no pueda adorarte… aunque sea de lejos.

Trató todos los días de recuperarte, esa es la voluptuosidad de la memoria del vampiro, cada minuto, segundo, de aquellos seis meses que me diste el regalo de tú presencia yo los atesoró, me acuerdo de cada uno de tus gestos, de cada uno de tus movimientos, del sonido de tú voz, de cada palabra, recuerdo hasta el sonido de tú respiración, hasta el último día, ese día en el bosque, hasta ese lo atesoró.

_« ¿Tú no me amas? ─No» __¡_que blasfemia más grande! yo besaba el suelo que tu pisabas, habría pasado la eternidad de rodillas frente a ti, si eso me hubiera dado la oportunidad de tocar aunque sea uno de tus cabellos.

_«Tú no me convienes» _me ahogo, me desgarró la piel al pensar en eso, oh mi ángel, yo, yo era el que no te convenía como un demonio como yo pudo pensar que le era posible tan siquiera gozar de un segundo de tú presencia

«_Será como si yo no hubiera existido» _¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Yo existí para ti, para ti y después el mundo desapareció, nada tuvo sentido, la vida, la música, los libros, lo que aprendí, todo se volvió nada, nada.

* * *

Editado por XBrontë

**Gracias chicas por leer, con todas muy amables. Esta es mi versión alternativa de ¿qué habría ocurrido con Edward después de Luna Nueva? No debí llamarla Tú no existes, debí llamarla Destruyendo a Edward. Me gusta hacerlo sufrir, es la verdad. Mi espíritu sádico goza con este príncipe azul, dejando ver algo más….**


	3. Hambre

_**Los personajes son de Meyer.**_

_**Como dije un día, sólo me divierto torturando a Edward.**_

_**Gracias a las lectoras fantasmas, a las que comentan un millón de gracias, no puedo devolver sus comentarios por mi tiempo.**_

**TU NO EXISTES **

**Capítulo 3: "Hambre"**

**Música: Lizst Totentanz (versión piano)**

* * *

Hoy he salido corriendo de mi casa en New York, escuché la voz de Alice tras de mí, con la misma retahíla de siempre…

¿Qué puedo hacer? Ningún lugar del planeta me es cómodo, tampoco pretendo que lo sea.

¿Por qué mentir? 30 años de mentiras es suficiente… Yo la dejé, yo asumo las consecuencias.

¿Qué pretenden? Que vuelva a ser el Edward hipócrita que conocieron ¡Majaderos!

¿Quieren que diga que estoy bien? Quieren calmar sus culpas, creyeron que yo era perfecto ¡No lo soy!

¿Que retome mi vida como si nada? ¡Imposible! Desde que _Ella_ llegó a mi vida, nada, absolutamente nada es igual.

Yo podría estar en el cielo y sin embargo me sentiría igual, nadando en el pozo de mi asco y mi odio. Todos mis demonios, todas mis culpas van donde yo vaya y no me importa… yo lo elegí.

El mundo crece, todo es tan rápido e instantáneo pero, sin embargo, para mí, todo es un enorme desierto de soledad y silencio, y no me importa, no necesito nada más para flagelarme con su recuerdo.

Nueva York que gran ciudad, en los años treinta era divertida y vibrante, en los cuarenta estaba llena de esperanza por el triunfo de la gran guerra, en los cincuenta se aprestaba ser el centro económico del mundo, en los sesenta era el lugar de los grandes cambios, rebelde, literaria, en los setentas era cínica y promiscua, en los ochenta era un chiste grotesco, en los noventa indiferente y en el siglo XXI ni siquiera estuve aquí. Hoy, era para mí, tan sólo un enorme buffet. Yo podía alimentarme de la mitad de ella y la otra mitad ni siquiera se daría cuenta. Por lo tanto Nueva York era mi ciudad ── mi restorán favorito ── enorme, indiferente, monstruosa y mía.

Si _Ella_ no se hubiera aparecido en mi vida y las cosas no se hubiesen precipitado ese día, seguramente en algún punto, yo me habría quitado la máscara de virtud y sería un animal feliz, solo porque sí.

El lugar era oscuro, pero yo podía verlos a todos como si fuera a plena luz. Olía a sangre, a semen, a cocaína y a cerveza. Podía escuchar el murmullo incesante de los pensamientos de todos y cada uno de los parroquianos como si fueran miles de voces que me gritaba al oído. Yo, a esta altura de mi vida ── ciento cuarenta años ── los había escuchado todos, los más terribles, los más desoladores, los más estúpidos y lo más poéticos pensamientos del mundo, tan sólo una voz calló para mí ── la voz de ella ── y esa voz lo era todo. Ahora, nada me sorprendía, ni siquiera la posibilidad que entre aquellos miles de pensamientos hubiese uno que mantuviera algo de candidez y de pureza. No, ni siquiera la ternura me conmovía. Antes, estaba mortificado por el deplorable don y traté de bloquear muchos de aquellos pensamientos ── eso era porque aún tenía un respeto por la naturaleza de la discreción ── pero ahora, no bloqueaba nada. Reírme de las sartas de idioteces, superficialidades, indecencias y hasta de los delirios de grandezas de algunos, me hacía más llevadera mi desarmada vida. Yo me había alejado del mundo, por lo tanto cualquier cosa, por maravillosa que fuera, me importaban un rábano.

La música me ensordecía, era una música embrutecedora de los sentidos; era irónico, yo solía creer que era una especie de animal musical, entre Mozart, Debussy, Beethoven. El blues, el jazz o el buen rock solían hacer más aguantables mis noches, pero ahora todos ellos me eran insoportables. Ahora buscaba la música más básica, la música de retrasados mentales, la no exigía nada de mí, ni un sentimiento, ninguna emoción, nada. Esa que solo me motivaba a mover la cabeza al ritmo de un ruido. Los miraba a todos ── en actitud de acecho ── eligiendo, seleccionando, entre aquellos que descaradamente bailaban, a mi próxima víctima.

Míralos, Edward, todos ellos pueden ser tú alimento.

Allí está aquel hombre, busca una aventura para romper la monotonía de su desgraciada vida ── todos buscamos lo mismo en estos lugares ── huele a cigarrillo, a un perfume barato de puta, sexo en el baño, odiaba a su esposa, odiaba su vida vacía de contador de oficina, odiaba su trabajo, lo único que tenía era este lugar donde él podía ser libre. Una mujer allí, sentada en esa barra, se está muriendo, tiene un cáncer terminal y cree que su vida es un absoluto y total desperdicio y se quiere cobrar revancha, planificó esta salida como una manera de cobrarse todo lo que la vida le debe. Aquel chico, totalmente drogado, no sabe donde dormirá esta noche, tan sólo desea que alguien le pueda dar algún dinero para la droga, no le importa a cambio de que ¡oh y míralo! aquel viejo, sabe que el muchacho será su placer de la noche. Mira la chica, la rubia, es una actriz, es una prostituta ── no oculta que es en la cama donde está su real talento ── se la pasa soñando, tiene veintiocho años y ya se siente vieja y sin embargo aún anhela la fama, un pensamiento viene a su mente, un hombre, un niño, una posibilidad que abandonó tan sólo por un sueño estúpido. Todos ellos están contenidos en mí, sin embargo no siento pena por ninguno. Todos ellos seres solitarios es una ciudad que los devora.

Presiento un olor, huele a cítrico y a canela.

── Hola ── la chica se acerca, tiene el pelo negro.

── Hola ── yo contesto. La chica presiente quien soy y está fascinada.

_Es__ real, él es real, ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué le digo? Se ve tan peligroso, oye ¿eres un vampiro? No idiota ¿Cómo le preguntas eso? Mierda el tipo es hermoso ¿Cuántos años aparenta? ¿Cuántos tendrá en realidad?"_

──_ ¿_Qué quieres, linda?

── Yo… este…

Parece un gorrión asustado.

── Pregunta, yo te contestaré lo que quieras saber.

── ¿Tú? ¿Eres?

── Soy lo que quieras que sea.

_Diablos, es, es… ¿y, si es un loco? ¡No! yo sueño con esto: Valery, es tu oportunidad. Así, él, no me golpeará más. Oh papá, no te volveré a ver jamás._

── ¿Quieres bailar Valery?"

── ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

── Yo lo sé todo nena, absolutamente todo"

Salí con ella a bailar una vieja canción de Massive Attack, _Ángel, _era una canción sensual, pegajosa y peligrosa… la niña tenía sueños, una niña atrapada en un cuarto oscuro, con un padre violento y abusador, yo le daría algo de fantasía y_nena si tienes suerte te daré algo más__. _Puse mis manos frías sobre sus brazos, ella se estremeció, después olí su cabello, la música sonaba como un narcótico, lentamente baje mis manos a sus caderas y toque su culillo firme y perfecto y la cargue, ella puso, hambrienta, sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas y como niña pequeña me abrazó como si yo fuera una tabla de salvación en medio de un naufragio. El olor de su sangre recorrió todo mi cuerpo, mi ponzoña, fluía en mi boca, a pesar de que la sangre era tan común y tan corriente como cualquiera ── es decir, después de la sangre de ella, las demás eran sólo vinillos baratos, de caja de cartón ── pero en este punto de mi vida, cualquiera era bueno para mí.

La música continuaba _huele delicioso, tengo miedo, pero no me importa, ya nada me importa, él me dará lo que quiero._

── ¿Cómo te llamas?

── No quieres saber mi nombre.

── Yo, yo quiero.

── No, no quieres, como yo me llame es lo menos importante.

_Es tal cual como yo lo pensaba, no, es mejor ¡diablos!_

── ¿Qué quieres, Valery?

── Tú lo sabes, desconocido, lo sabes.

Ella se quedó mirándome ── aún, en la oscuridad, mis ojos se veían rojos, a pesar de los días de inanición ── como si estuviera leyéndome.

── ¿Por qué estas tan triste?

── No lo estoy.

── Oh sí, mi mamá me decía que yo tenía el talento para ver los sentimientos de las personas

── Ah ¿sí? y ¿Qué ves, pequeña Valery?

── Soledad, dolor y… rabia.

── Vaya, tremendo don tienes tú.

── ¿Tengo potencial, extraño?

── Mucho.

── Llévame lejos de aquí, por favor.

La saque del lugar y la lleve a un callejón oscuro, yo la deseaba ── esas época del vampiro asexuado habían terminado hacía muchos años ── y, al igual que la sangre y la mala música, el sexo me alejaba de la pureza que algún día tuve en mi poder y que no tuve el valor de retener, por lo tanto yo no era merecedor de ella y fue así como me hundí en la depravación.

Tenía que contener mi fuerza, pues un movimiento de más, haría imposible mi alimentación y mi satisfacción. Toque su cara, ella tembló, era como si se diera cuenta del frío de mis manos por primera vez, me acerque y bañe con mi aliento la piel de su cuello, ella se abalanzó hacía mi y trató de besarme, pero yo me alejé, no estaba para ternura ni dulces besos, el instinto empezó a surgir en mi, rápidamente metí mis manos entre su camisa y toque sus pezones, lo hice con fuerza que la lastime, pero yo no era demasiado consciente del daño que le infligía.

_Me hace daño, me lastima, no, no, quiero romance, oh dios es tan frío, tan fuerte, sus ojos son rojos, no yo no quiero esto, ya tengo con mi padre, toma mi sangre, conviérteme, pero no hagas eso, me duele mi pecho, mis brazos._

── No te quejes ahora, yo sólo te doy lo que rogabas allá adentro

── ¡No! Por favor! _Me va a matar, el va a beber de mí y me dejará en un basurero, oh mierda, mierda, papá se pondrá furioso, mi hermano, David ¿Quién cuidará de él?_

── ¿Con que David?

La chica se quedó mirándolo con horror, era como si la despertaran de un sueño ¡Un vampiro! ¡No uno de libros! ¡Uno real! ¡Sediento! ¡Inmortal! ¡Inmoral ¡Asesino!

── ¡Socorro!

── No grites. Es demasiado tarde

Me aprestaba a morder su cuello, la voz de _Ella_ llegó a mis oídos _mira Edward hay flores por todas partes. ¿Te quedarás esta noche? No, no quiero un automóvil nuevo. Mi amor, sálvame de tu hermana. ¿Vemos una película? ¡Estás loco Edward! Heathcliff es el mejor personaje de la literatura. Quiero estar contigo para siempre, para siempre, para siempre._

── ¡Cállate! No me tortures.

── Socorro

Mis dientes como cuchillos estaban a milímetros del cuello de la chica

── Suéltala, Edward Cullen

La voz de Jasper sonó como un trueno detrás de mí.

── Déjame en paz

── Socorro, me va a matar.

De pronto una fuerza me levantó del suelo, era Emmet, quien logró hacer que la chica se desprendiera del fuerte abrazo de muerte que yo le daba.

── Corra

── ¿Qué? ¿Usted?

── ¡Corra, con un demonio! ¡Corra!

Valery salió en fuga.

── Malditos, no pueden hacerme esto, tengo hambre

── No Edward, eres tú quien no puedes hacernos esto, no, no a Carlisle

── ¿No? ¡Mírame!

Sería tan fácil atrapar a la chica, un segundo y sería mía.

Pero los dos titanes de mis hermanos, me atraparon y me arrastraron hasta el auto.

Y allí estaba, mi hacedor, mi padre.

Lo vi allí con su cara melancólica y generosa, yo lo observaba y un rugido salió de mi interior, ¡Demonios! Aquel animal debía salir a la luz, y grite:

── ¡Te odio!

── Lo sé, Edward. Lo sé, finalmente te atreviste a decírmelo, finalmente lo reconoces y nada pasará. Esto pone las cosas en su justo lugar. ¡Vamos a casa, chicos!

Me quedé mirándolo durante varios segundos mientras que Emmett conducía. Sí, mi padre Carlisle lo sabía, él lo sabía, quizás muchos antes que yo. ¡Maldición! Y sin embargo está aquí conmigo, salvándome de mí mismo, con su amor hacía mí y eso me lastima.

Sin embargo el animal de mi odio se regodea finalmente en libertad.

* * *

Editado por XBronte.

**Gracias por leer chicas.**


	4. Esta familia

**_Los personajes son de Meyer._**

**_A todas las que comentaron y son lectoras, mil y mil gracias, no puedo devolver comentarios, sin embargo cada uno es leído con mucha gratitud._**

**TU NO EXISTES.**

**Capítulo 4: 'Esta Familia'**

**Música **

**Ludwig van Beethoven: 'Sonata de Claro de Luna'**

* * *

Catorce de noviembre de 1940, estábamos todos en Conventry, ese día, los alemanes comenzaron la operación "Sonata de Claro de Luna". Escondidos en el refugio, sentíamos como cientos de bombas caían consecutivamente, el intenso calor creaba tormentas de aire con 500 o más grados de temperatura que cruzaban las calles, penetrando en las viviendas y quemando a cuanto ser vivo se encontraba en el camino del infernal huracán. Caos y desolación. Todo estaba destruido. Paradójicamente, nuestra familia, no. En el refugio, no éramos siete seres sobrenaturales, no éramos indestructibles, éramos siete personas presenciando la locura del mundo. En ese momento, en plena guerra, en plena demencia, todos fuimos una familia, una familia unida, no por las circunstancias de nuestro destino, sino por el hecho de que todos compartíamos el terror de ser destruidos por el fuego infernal provocado por el bombardeo incesante. Por primera vez, teníamos la muerte cerca, era algo pavoroso y fascinante, estábamos unidos como nunca lo habíamos estado, todos preparados, todo en peligro, una confrontación de miedos y verdades, estábamos cerca de la humanidad perdida.

Hoy, casi 100 años después, yo era, nada menos, que el mismo bombardeo demencial de la Operación "Sonata de Claro de Luna". Estaba listo para enfrentarme a todos ellos y arrasarlos con mi fuego maldito pero, esta vez, si destruirlos. Mi odio y mi desprecio eran totales y no daría tregua.

'Te odio' le dije a mi padre. Se lo dije y me desgarré por dentro. Yo lo odiaba, lo despreciaba, lo amaba, le agradecía y volvía a odiarlo más. Lo odiaba por tomar mi destino en sus manos, lo despreciaba por creer que estaba más allá del bien y del mal, le agradecía por darme la oportunidad de tener, hasta cierto punto, una vida extraordinaria que se hubiese perdido un día, en un frío hospital en Chicago, y por darme lo mejor que había tenido en mi existencia… _Ella_.

Ese niño de diecisiete años nunca habría conocido un amor así, ni siquiera lo soñaba.

Mientras que Emmett conducía a la casa, yo los escuchaba a los tres, era un fastidio.

── _Es mi culpa, demonios ¿hasta cuándo?_

── Jasper, evítame tus culpas.

── _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos hace eso? ¿No entiende que todos sufrimos?_

── Créeme Emmett lo sé.

Carlisle cerraba su mente para mí, pero yo sabía, sabía que sus pensamientos iban enfocados a la compasión y a su propia autoflagelación. Si yo lo odiaba en ese momento, el se odiaba más.

Llegamos a la casa y Alice me esperaba en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, desde que yo había llegado, su mente estaba oscura o simplemente hablaba en alemán, un idioma que me negué a aprender, Rosalie era otra cosa.

_── Estúpido, alcornoque, maldito niño llorón._

── Ahórrate tus insultos Rosalie, no me importan.

── ¿Qué te crees arriesgándonos a todos de esta manera?

Estaba en el centro de la sala y todos me miraban, era la inquisición española en pleno.

── No puedes arriesgarnos de esta forma. Edward, es una irresponsabilidad, tú sabes lo que eso conllevaría.

── Yo no arriesgo nada madre, y si algo pasa, es a mí.

Esme me miraba, en ese momento, su amor me molestaba, me sofocaba.

── ¿Qué buscas Edward? ¿Destruirte? ── preguntó Jasper.

── Busco comer.

── No de esa manera, sabes cuales son las reglas.

── No seas hipócrita Jasper, ¿Crees que puedes engañarme? Aún deseas la sangre tanto como yo.

¿Qué quieres, Edward? Dímelo ── la voz de Carlisle resonó, finalmente.

Voltee a mirarlo, yo estaba listo para dejar caer la bomba, sí, yo era la mismísima tercera guerra mundial.

── ¿Quieres saber? Padre.

── Lo necesito.

Jasper se tensó el presentía lo que iba a pasar, me preparé y grite.

── Quiero que dejen de ser tan hipócritas, todos sobre todo tú, padre. Tú y tu sueño de familia ── feliz y humana ── no lo somos, eres un patético hijo de pastor lleno de terror, con la maldita culpa a tu espalda. Igual que todos, deseas beber la sangre, pero te crees mejor que cualquiera y restriegas tu superioridad moral como una bandera, pero yo sé lo que eres, te convertiste en medico no por el deseo de ayudar, no, te convertiste en medico para demostrarnos, a todos nosotros, que puedes estar cerca de los humanos y de su sangre y que por eso, que aún eres parte de la humanidad. Pero no lo eres, la humanidad se evaporó de ti, la perdiste ese día en que te convirtieron, en una sucia calle de Londres.

── Yo asumo mi responsabilidad, Edward, la asumo contigo y la asumo con todos.

── ¿Responsabilidad? Somos vampiros por todos los santos, yo asumo lo que soy ¿ustedes? Fingen y pretenden, yo pretendí eso por años Carlisle y falle, te lo digo, te lo confieso, nunca me sentí más yo que en aquellos años en que mate a todas las ratas inmundas que se me cruzaron en frente. Todos ustedes han huido de lo que son y de sus historias, Rosalie renegando de su condición «_quiero ser madre, quiero tener una vida humana»_ confiésalo Rose: Te encanta, te fascina ser eternamente hermosa y que todos te admiren y te deseen. Disfrutaste matar a ese hombre, el que te violó y a todos los que participaron.

La voz Emmett resonó detrás de mí.

── Controla tus palabras, Edward.

── Tú, Emmett, negándote a crecer, ¿Te acuerdas cuando mataste esa mujer? Aquella que _cantaba para ti _── me acerqué, yo era el demonio ── allá afuera hay miles como ella, saben mejor ¿no te gustaría?, un día, una hora. Ningún animal ¿Cambiar dieta? ¿Mejorar el sabor?

Emmett me lanzó contra la pared, el sonido de ésta quebrándose me hizo más violento.

── Y ¿tú Jasper? El soldado, el guerrero ¿Qué quieres esconder? ¿Crees que durante años no supe que sentías cierta melancolía por tus épocas con María?

── Cállate Edward, no sabes lo que dices.

── ¡Maldición, claro que lo sé! todos hemos vivido una vida de mentira, yendo de un lado a otro, tratando de encajar, asistiendo a escuelas y soportando niños idiotas que escasamente saben leer, Dios, somos unos ancianos ¿Qué hacemos entre niños? Tan sólo excitar nuestra hambre y nuestra envidia.

── ¡Oh Edward! cuanta rabia tienes, siento tanta pena por ti hijo.

Ahí estaba, Esme, yo no me podía contener, iba a cometer la más grande monstruosidad de todas.

── Esme, amándonos como si fuéramos tú niño muerto, consolándote por tú pérdida, tratando de calmar la esterilidad de tú vientre muerto ── todos estaban paralizados, la casa se quedó en silencio y Carlisle se sentó llevándose las manos a su cabello.

¡Maldición! ¿Yo dije eso, fui capaz de decir eso? Fue entonces que vi algo que no creía posible, vi a mi madre llorar ¿eran lagrimas? No, no podíamos, era la ponzoña que recorría su rostro, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y el veneno parecía quemar su piel de mármol.

── ¿Tenías que decir eso? Edward ¿tenías que decir eso? Vamos termina, ¿Qué piensas de mi? ── la voz de Alice era desafiante.

── Ya dije suficiente.

── No, quiero escuchar.

── Alice, cariño, déjalo ya.

── No Jasper, tiene toda esa rabia acumulada en su cuerpo como un maldito cáncer, es hora que enfrentemos esto, de alguna manera debemos pagar por lo que hicimos ¡vamos Edward dilo ya!

Yo sólo veía a Esme llorar, quería irme de allí, di el primer paso y de nuevo Alice me grito:

── ¡Edward Cullen eres un maldito cobarde! Piensas de mi que estoy loca y que la locura de mi vida humana la traje a mi vida de vampiro, que me he negado a ver la realidad de las cosas, que me escondo entre mi superficialidad y mis tonterías, que trato de inventarme una vida, pues en realidad nunca tuve una, crees que soy la mayor hipócrita de todas, que mi don me da una especie de superioridad de titiritero. Piensas que manipulo a todos, tratando de llevarlos por una vida humana, que soy cursi y melodramática.

── Tú lo has dicho, yo no.

── ¡Basta ya! ── grito Carlisle ── vete Edward.

── No tienes que pedirlo dos veces.

── No, yo también tengo algo que decir.

── Alice, no digas nada, mi amor por favor, no eches más leña al fuego.

── Déjala que hable, Jasper ── yo trataba de entrar a la mente de ellos dos pero ambos no me lo permitían, Alice me miró a los ojos.

── ¿Responsabilidad? Edward. ¡Maldito seas! Ella tenía dieciocho años.

── ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

── ¡Cállate!

── Dieciocho y le rompiste el corazón, tú tenías cien años y ella era una niña, huiste frente al primer contratiempo, no te responsabilizaste de nada, ella te amaba y tú te asustaste frente al primer contratiempo y corriste como un maldito cobarde, rogabas porque aquello pasará para así tener la excusa de irte, tenías tanto miedo de amar que corriste, tuviste la felicidad en tus manos y la dejaste ir, odias tú condición de vampiro que creíste que tarde o temprano ella te odiaría también y te excusaste con la vida humana que tú creíste que le podías dar y la destrozaste y nos destrozaste a todos con esa decisión ¿acaso no sabías que ella era nuestra esperanza? Ella no sólo era tú ángel era el nuestro, alguien que fue capaz de aceptarnos tal y como somos, porque fue capaz de ver más allá, oh si Edward de alguna manera u otra anhelábamos ser humanos y ella nos dio ese regalo con su aceptación y tú nos lo quitaste ¿responsabilidad? Te destrozas, vives treinta años como una basura en cualquier parte del mundo, tomas sangre humana, te alienas, pero no aceptas la posibilidad de haber sido feliz y eso te está matando, una eternidad en agonía, todo para olvidar.

── ¿Crees que he olvidado?

── ¡No, pobre de ti! No olvidas… lo peor de todo es que te encanta ese dejo de tragedia que tienes, vienes aquí con tú discurso porque de una manera te crees mejor, niégalo, niégalo y dime ¿Si cuando dejaste a Bella en aquel bosque nos decías, de manera tácita, que eras mejor que cualquiera? Siendo un mártir seguirías siendo superior, antes de Bella te creías eso, indiferente y arrogante, cuando ella llegó a tú vida, te enfrentó con tú deseo más básico y con tu más grande temor, eras como cualquiera, pero dejándola eras de nuevo aquel ser, hermano jamás me engañaste ¡Jamás!... Y te atreves a enjuiciarnos a nosotros.

La de Alice era mi voz, era mi maldita conciencia gritándome la verdad, algo más brutal de los golpes de Emmett cayeron sobre mí, y aquello era el peso terrible de mi error.

── ¿Qué hice, Alice? Dios, ¿Qué hice?── Carlisle se acercó a mí y me abrazó, en ese momento yo lo sabía, él era mi padre a pesar de todo, él era capaz de perdonarme cuando yo no podía. Como un niño pequeño me abandone en aquel abrazo y algo parecido a los estertores del llanto recorrieron todo mi cuerpo.

Catorce de noviembre 1940, las bombas caían y allí frente al dolor, la desesperanza y la muerte éramos una familia, ahora de nuevo ── a pesar de mí y de mi veneno ── eso éramos, una familia capaz de enfrentarlo todo, hasta nuestras propias fallas.

* * *

Editado por XBrönte.

**Mi pobre vampiro ¿hacia donde lo llevará tanta rabia? ¿donde está nuestra Bella?**

**Edward Cullen ¿quien realmente es? **

**Gracias por leer.**


	5. No existes más

_**La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, sacha sólo quiere jugar con una historia alternativa…y hacer sufrir a nuestro vampiro.**_

_**A las lectoras que dejan comentarios, mi gratitud y las fantasmas muchas gracias.**_

**TU NO EXISTES.**

**Capítulo 5: 'NO EXISTES MÁS'**

**Música.**

**Chopin: ****Nocturno en do menor Op Postumo**

* * *

Los días pasaron y yo era consciente del tiempo, podía contar cada minuto, si Alice me dijo que yo no había asumido mi vida, hoy 30 años, 4 meses 7 días, 8 horas después de que explotó mi mundo, yo estúpido y patético vampiro me aferraba como un loco a lo único que tenía: mis fotos, las fotos de Isabella Marie Swan.

Llovía en Nueva York, Carlisle anunció que era hora de irnos a otro lugar, quería descansar. Yo presentía que lo hacía más por mí que por otra cosa, quería el sosiego de todos. De alguna manera mis palabras fueron un terrible detonante para que todos repensaran su vida. Rosalie me miraba con furia, EmmetT se escondía tras sus juegos de niño, me llenaba de terror verlo mirando hacia el exterior, mi voz y la tentación recorrían su cuerpo, Jasper me evitaba como la plaga, Alice me vigilaba, pero sobre todo, sobre todo Esme no me dirigía la palabra. Un día me le acerqué.

── Perdóname.

── No me hables, Edward Cullen, yo estuve aquí antes que tus hermanos, vi tus luchas, tú, los chicos y Carlisle han sido todo para mí y ¿te atreves a juzgarme?, a menospreciar mi afecto, no me hables, te amo, pero no me hables, estoy furiosa contigo, estoy furiosa por tus decisiones, por como has llevado todo esto, reivindícate ante mi y ante ti mismo.

Una noche encerrado en mi cuarto, mirando las fotos, repensando cada momento con Bella, una conversación vino a mi.

── _¿Dónde me llevarás primero?_

── _A Chicago, quiero que veas donde nací._

── _A__puesto que eras el bebe más hermoso del mundo._

── _Después te llevaré a Venecia._

── _Eso me gusta, es romántico. Continúe señor Cullen, quiero escuchar cómo me vas a echar a perder con tus mimos costosos._

── _Quiero que vayamos a Inglaterra, Yorkshire, y conozcas donde se creó ese libro que te obsesiona._

── _¿En serio? Cumbres borrascosas, eso me gusta._

── _Egipto, Abu Simbel, es impresionante._

── _¿Sí? ¿Tú lo ayudaste a construir?_

── _Bella, no soy tan viejo._

── _Lo sé, mi amor, sólo bromeaba, quieres llevarme a tantas partes y aún así no quieres convertirme, no tendré tiempo para compartir cada una de esas cosas._

── _T__endrás tiempo, Bella, yo te prometo que tendrás tiempo._

── _Vieja y arrugada, no podré moverme._

── _Yo te llevaré donde sea, a mi espalda, siempre, Bella._

── _Odio esa palabra en ti, siempre es para ti, para mí es un imposible Edward, una anciana enamorada de un adolescente._

── _No soy un adolescente._

── _Para todo si, ¿Egipto? ¿China? ¿La India? No las quiero si he de ver como mi mortalidad es una carga._

── _Nunca tú mortalidad será una carga._

── _Pero para mi si, quiero estar contigo de igual a igual._

── _Tú alma, Bella._

── _¿Para qué mi alma? Tú eres mi alma, ¿mi vida? tú lo eres todo para mi, todo, siempre estás hablando de experiencias humanas, es sólo carne y huesos Edward, es sólo eso, materia que se extingue, no quiero eso, no lo quiero, Edward no me hagas daño negándome la posibilidad de estar contigo para siempre, por favor, por favor, por favor._

_El_ recuerdo era tan poderoso que la vi sentada junto a mí, sentí su olor a fresia, y el calor de su piel en mis manos, era hora, hora de volver, hora de volver a ella. Agarré unas mudas de ropa, revise mis cuentas de banco, llamé a una aerolínea y confirme los tiquetes de ida, _Dios estoy tan asustado, una vez más, Bella, solo una vez aunque sea de lejos, una vez para verte dormir y decirte que te amo de aquí a la eternidad, una vez._

Todos estaban en la sala, conversando tranquilamente, pero todos callaron cuando me vieron.

── Me voy.

── ¿De nuevo, Edward?

── No te preocupes, Carlisle, me comunicaré, solo serán unos días.

── ¿Dónde vas?

── A Forks.

Escuche la voz de Rosalie en mi cabeza "_idiota_ ¿_qué cree que encontrará? ¿Una niña de dieciocho años?"_ la voz de Jasper grito _no, no, no, ¿Alice que vamos a hacer?_

── No vayas, Edward.

── Tengo que ir, Alice.

── No vayas Edward, no encontrarás nada allí, ella no está en Forks.

── ¿Qué quieres decir con que ella no está en Forks? ¿Ya no vive allí? ¿Vive en otra parte?

── No, Edward, ella no está en ninguna parte, Jasper no me mires así es hora de contarle todo, estoy harta de ocultar la verdad.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Alice y a Jasper, nadie entendía nada de lo que ellos decían, yo desesperaba.

── ¿Está muerta? Bella ¿Está muerta?

── No, Emmett.

── ¿Entonces?

── No sabemos si está viva o muerta, ella simplemente desapareció de la faz de la tierra, se fue, se esfumo, no existió.

Mis manos se cerraron de impaciencia, me sentía de nuevo violento _¿Qué quería decir Alice con eso? No viva, no muerta ¡muerta! ¿Qué queda para mí después de eso? ¡Muerta! ¡Muerta! Los humanos y su mortalidad, era tan fácil decir que viviera su vida, pero era porque tenía dieciocho años, pero ahora, enfermedad, accidentes, violencia._

── ¡Maldita sea Alice! habla ya.

Jasper se paró, ese era su actitud de combate.

── Emmett, ayúdame, esto va a ser peor que la otra noche.

Me impaciente y di un puño contra la pared, yo estaba dispuesto a derrumbar la casa piedra por piedra.

Alice me miró y en meses vi la dulzura que no me había demostrado en años.

── Lo siento Edward, es tan simple como eso, ella no existe, no existe, al menos si estuviera muerta sabríamos que estuvo aquí, pero ni siquiera eso tenemos.

Carlisle se paró frente a Alice, todos necesitábamos respuestas. Yo las necesitaba, ella no existía ¿Dónde estás?

── Explícate, Alice.

── ¿Te acuerdas que hace como trece años tuviste la intención de vender nuestra casa en Forks?

── ¿Vendiste la casa? ── esa era mi casa, la única real casa que yo había tenido en años.

── No, no la vendí, es demasiado grande y costosa, además tiene buenos recuerdos, sobre todo para ti. Continúa, Alice.

── Yo estaba tan emocionada de volver, quería verla, saber como estaba, la orden de verla con mi don, fue respetada Edward, te lo juro, también lo hice por mí, era demasiado doloroso.

Sabía que no sólo yo había perdido, ella perdió a su amiga y a su hermana, todos perdimos en el proceso.

── Llegamos a Forks, la casa estaba igual, intacta, fue bueno volver allí, Jasper sabía que mi deseo de ver a Bella era muy fuerte, a la siguiente noche que regresamos, algo extraño pasó, los lobos aparecieron, enormes, eran ellos Carlisle, los lobos de la reservación, los licántropos, nos dijeron que no éramos bienvenidos, que ni violarían el tratado, pero que no éramos bienvenidos.

── ¿Licántropos? ¿Aún existen? Pensé que se había extinguido.

── Parece que no. El jefe de ellos estaba furioso, todos sus compañeros tuvieron que retenerlo para que no se lanzará sobre nosotros ¿te acuerdas Edward? Jacob Black, él era el jefe, lo es aún.

Como no acordarme del niño idiota.

── Les dijimos que tan sólo queríamos vender la casa, pero algo más extraño ocurrió, el muchacho preguntó por Bella y Charlie, como si Jasper y yo lo supiéramos, fue en ese momento que tuve miedo Edward ¿Por qué preguntar eso? Le dijimos que no sabíamos nada de ella desde que nos fuimos y el sólo contesto que mentíamos, Jasper casi no maneja la ira que el chico tenía, era temible. Se fueron con la promesa de parte de nosotros que tan sólo nos quedaríamos durante unos días hasta encontrar un intermediario para vender la casa, pero no fui capaz Edward. Corrí al pueblo a su casa y allí no estaba, sólo estaba el terreno donde se supone la casa estaba, pero nada, ni un rastro, nada. Me aventuré al pueblo para investigar que fue de ellos, tratamos de parecer mayores, entonces me encontré con Mike Newton, quien estaba muy enfermo, cáncer terminal, tan sólo tenía treinta seis años, se sorprendió al verme, no estaba contento por eso, estaba renuente a hablar pero Jasper hizo que hablará, nos contó como Bella se convirtió en otra persona, en un fantasma en ese pueblo, alguien con quien no se hablaba por que parecía perdida, nos dijo que estuvo varias veces en el hospital por una serie de accidentes que nadie comprendía, con el único que parecía tener una amistad era con el chico lobo, pero que cuatro años después ella desapareció diciendo que se iba a la universidad y que jamás volvió, Charlie la buscó por años, pero no tenía noticias de ella, años después el mismo Charlie desapareció también, se llevó su ropa, su viejo auto y nunca más.

Era demasiada información que no podía procesar, nadie podía desaparecer de la noche a la mañana, no era posible, debía estar en cualquier parte y donde ella estuviese yo iría.

La voz de Jasper reemplazo el monologo de Alice quien se veía agotada y triste, podía ver en su mente, los lobos, el terreno baldío y al pobre de Mike Newton agotado por la enfermedad.

- Todo era muy extraño, ella debía estar en alguna parte, pero nada, me puse en contacto con mi gente para investigar, la tecnología lo puede todo, pero fue inútil, en la escuela no había registros de ella, era como si no hubiese estudiado allí, no existen registros de datos dentales, ni de huellas dactilares, nada que certifique que hubo alguien con ese nombre. Encontramos un registro de una tal Isabella Swan en la universidad de Alaska, pero extrañamente desapareció, en ninguna parte del mundo, nada.

- ¿Su madre? Renée.

- Ella murió a los dos años de habernos marchado, murió con su esposo en un accidente de avión, pero años después los datos sobre ella y su esposo Phil también fueron borrados, todo, hace como tres años, mi gente encontró un dato en un hospital en Suiza, un hospital tremendamente costoso, Charlie estaba allí, agonizaba, Alice y yo hicimos maletas para viajar pero cuando llegamos , él ya no estaba, solamente nos dijeron que un hombre vino por él, ya que el viejo quería morir con su familia.

Yo caminaba de un lugar a otro, ella no estaba, era como un sueño que se había perdido en la bruma, ella no existía, no existió, _será como si nunca hubiera existido _la maldita ironía de la situación era turbadora, ella si había existido, cada parte de mi la recordaba, cada poro de mi piel la sentía, su voz, su perfume, su presencia, seis meses eternos, todo, todo para mi y ella ya no estaba. Sentí la mirada de todos sobre mí, escuché sus pensamientos de pesar, vi en la memoria de cada uno a la Bella que cada uno percibió durante esos meses, hasta Rosalie estaba inquieta "_¿Dónde está esa niña insufrible?" yo la vi, la conocí, sentí su sangre correr._

── Dime una cosa Alice ── mi voz era casi audible── ¿Ella si existió no es así? No fue una alucinación mía, ella si existió.

── Claro que si cariño, en una fracción de tiempo, pero si existió.

En ese momento el mundo se había desconectado, nada era lo que parecía, yo debía ir, debía encontrarla, correr, comprobar su presencia en mi vida.

Debía ir a Forks, tenía que hablar con Jacob Black, debía ir.

Me vi corriendo como un poseso, por todo el país sin importarme nada, si ella no existió entonces ¿Quién diablos soy yo?

* * *

Editado por:

XBronte.

**Oh si…. "será como si yo no hubiese existido" la ironía me gusta.**

**¿Quién fue realmente Edward Cullen? ¿Realmente era aquel dulce y caballeroso hombre? ¿Quién es? Siempre me pregunté, todas como lectoras de la saga, alguna vez nos hicimos la pregunta y creo que era mucho más de lo que Meyer nos contó.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	6. No hay rupturas limpias

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

_**A todas las lectoras fantasmas mil gracias, a las que comentan esta estrafalaria visión alterna de lo qué hubiese ocurrido en Luna Nueva, si él no hubiese vuelto, mil agradecimientos. **_

**TU NO EXISTES **

**Capítulo 6:**

'**NO HAY RUPTURAS LIMPIAS'**

**Música:**

**Frédéric Chopin Nocturne n° 20**

* * *

Corrí, corrí y corrí como un loco desesperado, fueron casi diez horas donde todos mis pensamientos no dejaron de atormentarme, eran un tumulto de imágenes y preguntas ¿Dónde estás? ¿Fuiste real? ¿Volveré a verte? ¡Oh Dios, Bella! Déjame verte una vez más, por favor, por favor, por favor. No soy un ser religioso, desde que descubrí que nosotros ── aberraciones de la naturaleza ── no teníamos derecho a tener alma, simplemente me desprendí del concepto de Dios en mí. Fue doloroso y desgarrador darse cuenta que si Dios existe, existe para todos menos para ti, eso es enfrentarse a la soledad absoluta en el universo. No, Él no nos mira, quizás somos su error y nos dejó solos con nuestra naturaleza maldita a cuesta; pero hoy rezó, imploro por encontrarte y sí Dios no me concede mi ruego, yo lo maldeciré eternamente. El hambre era atroz, seguramente tenía los ojos negros como el carbón pero no podía detenerme. Mi naturaleza violenta afloraba por la rabia y el hambre. En medio del camino, paré y me alimente de cualquier animal que se me cruzara, era rápido y mortal, ninguno de las bestias pudo ver quien lo atacó, ellos morían sin siquiera respirar dos veces.

Llegue a Seattle casi cuando la tarde moría, al menos, esta ciudad tenía la cualidad de la lluvia, cosa que me era cómoda. Necesitaba comprar ropa, escuché el sonido de mi teléfono celular una vez más. No contesté durante todo el trayecto, seguramente sería mi padre Carlisle ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan bueno? Todo lo que le dije y él seguía ahí, pero fue necesario, era una conversación pendiente, una discusión alargada por más de cien años, lo único que lamento, fueron las condiciones en que ocurrieron. Contesté.

── _Dime._

── _Todos vamos hacía allí Edward. _

── _No los quiero aquí, es algo que debo hacer solo, es hora de que me responsabilice de mis actos padre, es hora de crecer._

── _Está bien, no iremos a Forks, pero te esperaremos en Seattle, Alice está muy nerviosa, dice que eres tan impredecible, que lo único que puede ver de ti son imágenes borrosas, por favor Edward cuídate, por favor hijo._

── _No puedo asegurarte nada, Carlisle, estoy demente ── _y colgué.

Entré en un enorme almacén, odiaba aquellos lugares, es decir odiaba cualquier lugar en este punto de mi existencia, lugares llenos de gente y de agobiantes susurros; además todos me miraban. Había enormes espejos, era inevitable verse en ellos. No me había cortado el cabello, nadie tiene idea de lo que es cortarle el cabello a un vampiro, no sólo por la dureza del pelo, sino porque los instrumentos que debían hacerlo tenían que ser de un material casi a prueba de todo. Alice era la que se encargaba de cortarnos el cabello, pero ella estaba tan renuente a acercarse a mí, que ni siquiera insinuó minimizar mi apariencia salvaje, parecía un cavernícola. Una adolescente se quedó mirándome con aquella extraña mezcla de deseo y miedo. Yo no necesitaba eso ahora, sus pensamientos me eran repelentes, yo sólo la miré como suelo mirar a mis presas antes de matarlas, hice un gruñido grave y ella salió despavorida. A los cinco minutos escuché un susurro molesto, al principio no le preste atención, yo sólo quería ponerme cualquier maldito trapo y salir de allí, pero de repente la voz se me hizo familiar…

── _«Dios es él, era verdad, era verdad, ella no estaba loca, yo… yo hui de ella creyendo que estaba loca, es él mismo, él mismo, sólo con el cabello largo, pero es él, igual de hermoso, ¡Dios! Ella no estaba loca.»_

De repente vi la imagen de mi amor en aquella mente; casi grito, treinta años sin verla y allí estaba claramente, pero la visión de ella era chocante, delgada hasta la enfermedad, sus ojos parecían perdidos y su piel era reseca, mi amor, mi dulzura, mi cielo, esa no eres tú, su voz sonaba como un eco lejano en la memoria de quien producía la visión.

── _«Él es un vampiro, Ángela, un vampiro y me hizo creer que él era mío.»_

¡Fui tuyo! ¡Total, completa y absolutamente tuyo! ¡Soy tuyo hasta que el maldito sol explote! Entonces, la busqué a ella: Ángela Weber y allí estaba treinta años mayor, pero con el mismo olor a lavanda y chocolate, estaba estática mirándome desde uno de los pasillos de centro comercial. Sé que mi mirada fue maligna y burlona.

── «_Es un vampiro Edward Cullen, es un vampiro, va a matarme, es él, pero no es el mismo, siempre me pregunté porque sentía tanto miedo cuando lo veía, no, no era su belleza lo que me asustaba, es porque era un vampiro y ella lo amaba, perdóname Bella, amiga, no estabas loca… oh perdón, perdón.»_

Lentamente, ella se fue alejando, yo sólo la veía, no quería un escándalo. La deje irse, al final de la salida ella corría; había visto el demonio, me había visto a mí.

Con la velocidad de mi raza, llegué al estacionamiento, luchaba con las llaves en su bolso, se le cayeron varias veces de las manos

── _«Va a matarme, debo salir de aquí, va a matarme.»_

Se subió al coche y lo prendió, pero fue demasiado tarde, yo detuve el auto con mis manos y me quedé viéndola y escuche su grito ahogado, Ángela sabía que no podía luchar contra mí. Apagó el auto, me acerque, ella lloraba en silencio.

── Sal del carro.

── Dios, Edward, no me mates, por favor, tengo hijos, esposo y un nieto en camino.

¿Hijos? ¿Esposo? ¿Nietos? Era una niña cuando me fui ¿nietos? La vejez y el fluir de la mortalidad estaban allí en la imagen de una chica que me era soportable, casi a la altura de agradarme. Pensé en Isabella y me la imaginé en esta situación, agotada en el tiempo ¿acaso mi egoísmo fue tal que no pensé que ella envejecería también? Al no corroerse la materia, como en mi caso, el concepto de vejez carnal es incomprensible, ella era joven, era inmortal como sólo se puede serlo cuando tienes dieciocho, aunque sólo sea en una fracción, en un momento, no, ella no envejecería, jamás creí que lo haría, yo tenía la imagen de ella, fresca, lozana y eterna.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me monté al carro de Ángela, ella gritó de nuevo.

── Cállate y conduce.

── ¿Vas a matarme?

── Cállate y conduce hasta las afueras de la ciudad, si Bella te contó todo, sabrás que leo el pensamiento, cualquier movimiento idiota que hagas y te cortó la yugular.

Los pensamientos de Ángela eran vertiginosos casi hasta el agotamiento, vi su vida, el día en que sus padres la trajeron a vivir a Forks cuando tenía siete años, la primera vez en la escuela, cuando conoció a su esposo ¡vaya Ben! Te llevaste a la chica, su primer beso, el día de la graduación ¿Bella estuvo allí?, el día de su matrimonio, el nacimiento de sus hijos, la muerte de sus padres.

── ¿Podrías calmarte un poco? ── le ordené. Pero no fue posible, tuve que soportarlo.

Finalmente llegamos a las afueras.

── Para.

Ella lloraba.

── Deja de llorar, Ángela, me agotas.

── ¡No lo puedo controlar!

── ¡Sal del carro!

Antes de bajar, agarró una cajetilla de cigarrillos que escondía en la guantera, vi como su esposo le decía «_deja de fumar Ángela, ya sabes lo que dijo el doctor». _Prendió el cigarrillo con dificultad.

── Cuéntamelo todo.

── Yo no sé nada, Edward, siempre creí que ella estaba loca, todos lo creímos.

── ¿Qué paso?

── Después de que te fuiste, ella no fue la misma, estuvo enferma por un tiempo, volvió a la escuela, pero parecía un robot, no hablaba con nadie, intentó ser nuestra amiga de nuevo, pero todo parecía peor, Jessica me dijo que ella hablaba sola, que hacía cosas extrañas y todos empezamos a temer por ella.

── ¿Temer? ¿Por qué? ── yo estaba torturado, las imágenes de Bella que Ángela me mostraba eran angustiosas y dolorosas.

── Parecía más escondida en su mundo, todo se volvió peor con la amistad del chico indígena, su padre estaba preocupado, empezó a montar en motos y se volvió arriesgada y despreocupada por su vida ── ¡Maldición Bella! Me lo prometiste, lo prometiste.

── Continúa.

── No sé más Edward, no se más.

── ¡Mientes! ── me acerqué amenazante. Ella se alejó unos pasos, iba a caer, pero yo la detuve.

── Dos meses después de que nos graduamos, algo extraño pasó, ella parecía feliz, me dijo que tú vendrías, que estaba segura, que tú vendrías por ella. Semanas después, desapareció casi por tres días y su padre estaba como un loco. Ben me contó que en la reservación ocurría algo extraño, el padre de Ben era contratista y estaba arreglando varias viviendas de la comunidad pero, de un momento a otro, lo despidieron diciéndole que no era seguro que siguiera trabajando en la reserva. Animales aparecían muertos, varios turistas murieron. Hablaban de grandes lobos que aparecían, pero nadie fue capaz de verlos. Era como esas antiguas leyendas. Todos temían que Bella, como no aparecía, hubiese sido despedazada por alguno. Al cuarto día ella apareció, nos dijeron que finalmente su viejo camión había colapsado y que ella se había accidentado, la fuimos a ver pero Charlie y la gente de la reservación no nos lo permitió, meses después ella apareció de nuevo, estaba muy mal, muy mal.

Allí estaba _Ella_, en mi mente. Leyendo lo que decía Ángela, la veía caminando con muletas, caminando con dificultad y yo sentía que alguien venía y, sin piedad, abría mis entrañas.

── Día con día era más hermética y más vaga. De lejos, la veíamos con un muchacho un poco mayor que ella, todos creíamos que había conseguido un nuevo novio pero ninguno de nosotros lo vio bien, a los meses estaba ella de nuevo sola. Bueno, con Jacob, como siempre, él siempre estuvo a su lado. Una noche se me acercó, tenía los ojos rojos de llorar, yo tenía miedo, Bella se había tornado una figura siniestra en todo Forks, no salía de su casa y cada cierto tiempo volvía al hospital, hasta se tiró varias veces de los acantilados cercanos a La Push… ella era peligrosa, ninguno de nuestro padres la quería cerca.

Su piel, su rostro, sus ojos, su cabello eran un desastre, Bella en la memoria de Ángela era un desastre.

── Esa noche se me acercó, yo quería correr, pero ella me detuvo «_Ángela, no tengas miedo, necesito, necesito hablar, yo, yo no puedo contarle a nadie, lo prometí y Jacob no quiere ni que lo nombre, Ángela, se mi amiga, ¿puedes?» _Yo tenía miedo, pero la deje continuar «_este dolor me consume, me ahogo aquí, lo oigo, lo oigo por todas partes, ¡Dios! No estoy loca, yo lo oigo, él está conmigo, siempre y para siempre» « ¿A quién, Bella? ¿Con quién hablas?» «Con él Ángela, con él, con Edward» _me asuste, yo sabía que ella te amaba, pero eso era escalofriante «_Déjalo ir, Bella» _le contesté _« ¡No! Sí él se va ¿con que me quedo yo? Él es todo, todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy» _Fue así que, sin más ni más, ella me contó todo, Edward, todo lo de ustedes dos, yo creí que deliraba, esa historia de vampiros, de que tú habías nacido a principios del siglo XX, que tuviste una enfermedad terrible y que tú padre te había convertido, que tenías casi cien años, yo sólo pensaba que ella había perdido totalmente la razón _«Él es vampiro, Ángela, ¿lo viste comer alguna vez? ¿No te fijaste en sus ojos? O, en lo frío que era… lo amaba, lo adoraba, él era mi sueño, mi vida, mi alma, todo, él es un vampiro, Ángela, un vampiro y me hizo creer que él era mío, sólo mío.»_

La mujer prendió otro cigarrillo, grandes lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, pero ya no eran de terror, eran por su amiga, ella la había abandonado, la traicionó igual que yo, ambos la habíamos dejado.

── Después de eso, no la vi por más de dos años, nos fuimos todos para la universidad y yo la olvide, no quería tener nada que ver con ella, nada, Edward. A finales del 2010, volví para navidad, y me encontré con ella, ya no era la niña que yo había conocido, estaba hermosa pero no se veía feliz. Si bien, no tenía todos esos moretones ni el aspecto de cadáver viviente de antes, su imagen era perturbadora, parecía de cera, no había vida en sus ojos, no había nada.

Me llevé mis manos a la cara, mis ojos ardían.

── Ni siquiera me saludo, yo lo merecía Edward, lo merecía, después de eso la vi varias veces más, la muerte de su madre parece que dio fin a todo, sólo andaba con su padre, trabajaba en un restaurante y luego se ocultaba en su casa, dos años después ella se fue para la universidad y no supe más de ella, eso es todo.

Mis manos estaban engarrotadas ¿Cómo pude creer, como pude ser tan idiota y pensar siquiera que iba a ser una ruptura limpia?

── Eres un vampiro, y yo no le creí, la persona más coherente que yo conocí en mi vida fue ella ¿Cómo pude traicionarla? Quizás en el fondo sabía que era verdad, pero tenía miedo, todas esas leyendas de animales muertos, osos, leones de montaña, todos eran por ustedes, cuando se fueron la fauna volvió a estabilizarse… ¿vas a matarme, Edward?

── No.

── Deberías, uno no traiciona a un amigo, no lo abandona, mucho menos cuando él más lo necesita.

── Si lo hago, sería un hipócrita, fui yo el que acabó con su vida, soy yo el que debería morir… ¿_Ella_ me amaba? Ángela, para mi Bella era el universo.

Dejé a Ángela partir, con la promesa de parte de ella que no le contaría nada a nadie, no por miedo, si no por temor a que la creyeran demente.

── _Por Bella, Edward, por Bella se lo debo, yo se lo debo_… _pregúntale a Jacob Black, es el único que sabe bien lo que paso, él te contará todo, lo presiento._

Tres kilómetros para llegar a Forks, me paré allí aspirando el aire frío, el bosque, tantos recuerdos. Camine lentamente, mis pasos me pesaban, me sentía como esos hombres que dilataban sus pasos antes de ser sacrificados. Pero algo extraño sucedió, una aglomeración de sensaciones viejas volvieron a mí. Podía sentir la humedad de la tierra, los pequeños pasos de pequeñas criaturas del suelo, el crecer de la yerba, el respirar de cada cosa, los sonidos de la selva que me rodeaban, el murmullo de los árboles que parecían hablar con el viento, todo era tan hermoso, tan plácido. Por primera vez en años, me permití una sensación de sosiego en mi interior… momentáneamente dejaba de luchar, estaba en casa.

No iría a la gran casa, por ahora, iría directamente al pueblo, eran las doce de la noche y si el pueblo seguía igual como siempre, a esa hora todos dormían. Lo primero que hice fue ir a la casa de Bella, me encontré con un espacio vacío, nada había allí, era como si nunca hubiese habido una casa, ni siquiera estaban los cimientos. En su lugar, sólo un terreno seco y baldío. Cerré mis ojos y rememoré mis momentos en aquella casa, cada noche yendo a ella, viéndola dormir como un sicópata, los dos segundos que me tomaba saltar su ventana y sentarme en la mecedora lo eran todo, de la soledad a la felicidad total. No, no era posible que ella no existiera. Después corrí a la escuela, tampoco estaba allí, la vieja escuela tampoco estaba, sólo un enorme hipermercado, no lo podía creer, yo deseaba caminar por los corredores de la escuela, ir al salón de biología donde la conocí, donde olí por primera vez su hermosa, perfecta, intoxicante y adictiva esencia, pero ni eso estaba allí. Era como si el universo conspirara para decirme _nunca fue tuya, ella fue un regalo y ni siquiera te tomaste el tiempo para disfrutarlo, ella ya no es… no se te permite ni siquiera disfrutar de la conciencia de su presencia._

No había nada, nada, el concepto de cero en su totalidad.

Como animal herido, arrastre mis pies hacía el bosque y llegué a la casa, estaba igual, desnuda de todo mobiliario pero igual. Había agua, parece que Carlisle seguía pagando los gastos de aquel enorme edificio, me bañe, me puse la ropa que compre en la ciudad y me apreste a visitar a Jacob Black, no me importaba el tratado, no me importaba nada. Pero no fue necesario, un olor insufrible llegó a mis narices, entonces supe que él estaba allí.

Estaba parado en el porche de la casa, la penumbra hacía que él se viera como una sombra, una sombra enorme; yo no lo recordaba así. Jacob Black era un lobo y su físico así lo representaba. No parecía mayor de treinta años, es más parecía que tuviera tan sólo veinticinco, era extraño, debía tener casi cincuenta ahora.

Se quedó mirándome y una sombra de odio cruzó por sus ojos.

── Vaya Cullen, treinta años, te he esperado durante treinta años.

── Pues ya me ves, estoy aquí.

── Debería matarte.

── Inténtalo, vamos a ver quién gana.

── ¿Ella está contigo?, sólo te huelo a ti.

Él creía que Bella estaba conmigo, maldito perro sarnoso, si ella estuviera conmigo no dejaría que se acercará a ti ni siquiera a mil kilómetros de distancia.

── Ella no está conmigo, mis hermanos te lo dijeron hace trece años.

── Mientes, todos ustedes son unas malditas ratas mentirosas de mierda.

── No, yo no miento, no miento, por eso estoy aquí Jacob

── No mereces vivir.

── ¿Quieres que yo muera? Créelo, lo estoy desde que me fui.

── Debería matarte sin contemplaciones

── ¿Crees que sería un triunfo matarme? No, sería el mío, mátame ahora que me defenderé, pero antes quiero saber ¿Qué fue de _Ella_?

── Es un maldito truco ¿Dónde están los demás? Ya he luchado contra los tuyos y sé que son malvados y tramposos.

Los recuerdos de Jacob eran tremendos, vi una lucha, una lucha sangrienta de los licántropos contra nuestra gente.

── Demonios Jacob ¿Qué paso aquí? no tienes que creerme, maldito idiota, pero dime ¿Qué gano yo con venir aquí?

── Regodearte con tu victoria.

── ¿Qué victoria?

── Tenerla a ella, tu presencia lejana fue más fuerte que mi amor por ella, sin mover uno de tus malditos dedos, al final ganaste, no peleaste, no perdiste a nadie, no hiciste nada y sin embargo, ganaste, ella se fue contigo.

Mi paciencia estaba llegando a su punto límite, emití un gruñido feroz y grité:

── Mierda Black, no la he visto durante treinta infernales años ¿Ganar? tú la tuviste más tiempo del que yo soñé tener alguna vez con ella, por eso estoy acá, si Bella estuviera conmigo yo la tendría secuestrada hasta saciarme de ella, es decir para siempre, no permitiría un segundo para qué pensará en ti, ni un maldito segundo.

Él se quedó mirándome, una sonrisa de triunfo surco su rostro y de pronto soltó una carcajada que retumbo por todas partes.

── No mientes, maldito seas, no mientes, ella se esfumo de tú vida como de la mía, vaya, vaya que maldita ironía, parece que Dios existe.

── No para mí, no para mí.

── ¿Entonces, a que viniste?

── Quiero saber.

── ¿Saber qué? Chupasangre ¿Crees que tienes derecho?

── No, no lo tengo, pero te daré el placer de tortúrame ¿No es una tentación? ¡Vamos! Jacob soy todo tuyo, cuéntame.

── Tú y tus juegos de sicología de mierda, no lo niego, he soñado con ver tus tripas desparramas por el suelo, es un placer que no me negaré.

── Entonces, empieza.

* * *

Editado por XBrontë

**Aunque ella me dice que no lo haga, mi declaración de cariño incondicional hacia Ximena Brontë quien siempre está conmigo, quien me apoya en los momentos más difíciles y que vino a mi vida con su cultura y su tremenda inteligencia a ayudarme y guiarme con sus consejos.**

**Bueno, ahora si, vamos hacia adelante con este atormentado ser, ciento treinta y ocho años y finalmente puede estar en los bordes de la humanidad perdida, amando y buscando a quien hizo sufrir, deseando sin tener miedo de decirlo, afrontando las consecuencias ¿eres humano al fin Edward? Eso quiero verlo. **


	7. Peor que la enfermedad

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

**TU NO EXISTES**

**Capítulo 7 **

'**PEOR QUE LA ENFERMEDAD'**

**Música**

**Johann Sebastian Bach: Toccata & Fugue in D minor**

* * *

── No seas descortés Cullen invítame a tú casa, no, mejor no, entre menos tenga que ver con ustedes mejor.

A lo lejos escuche un aullido de un lobo, al instante Jacob contestó, era la señal para decir que estaba bien, no podía negarlo, eran criaturas fascinantes ¡espera! ¡Un momento! ¡Bella estuvo con ellos! Los malditos tenían mal genio, Oh Bella, estabas rodeada de peligrosos seres sobrenaturales y tú los aceptaste en tú vida ¡Un gatito tierno entre fieros leones!

Me quedé en silencio, él sonreía. Como el telón de una obra de teatro su mente se abrió para mí, miles y miles de imágenes vinieron y me golpearon con la fuerza de un volcán en erupción. Imágenes violentas, sangrientas, y en todas ellas, mi Bella era la protagonista.

── Todo empezó el mismo día que la dejaste en el bosque maldito bastardo ¿sabías que se internó buscándote?

── No, yo dejé una nota con su letra para que Charlie no se preocupara, ella debía estar en su casa a los pocos minutos de haberme ido.

── Pero no fue así, idiota, ella te buscó como una loca desesperada, grito tú nombre hasta que se cansó o no tuvo voz, pero era de noche y se perdió, estaba entumecida de frío y de dolor, y esa noche llovió a torrentes, todos estábamos desesperados en encontrarla hasta que finalmente uno de los nuestros lo hizo y la trajo a casa, pero estaba ardida de fiebre, más de 39 grados, hubo que llevarla al hospital, le dio pulmonía y hubo que ponerle oxigeno, fueron días de agonía para Charlie.

Apreté mis manos y aguante, sabía que lo peor no había llegado.

── Finalmente salió del hospital, pero ya estaba rota, volvió a la escuela, pero interpuso entre ella y todos un muro de hielo que ni siquiera sus padres eran capaces de romper, hasta Charlie la amenazó con mandarla a Florida con su madre, pero ella gritó y dijo que primero muerta que salir de Forks, es así que fingió recuperarse, intentó salir con sus amigos, pero un día descubrió que haciendo cosas estúpidas y arriesgadas ella te veía, me contó que tú le hablabas, que siempre estabas advirtiéndole cosas, cada día se puso peor, fue su deseo de adrenalina la que la trajo a mí y yo ── estúpido de mi ── le enseñe a montar en moto.

── ¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudiste? ella era un imán para los accidentes.

Bella, yo no sabía ¿Verme? verme a mí, mi amor, yo también te veía todos los días.

── Durante un tiempo, todos creímos que ella estaba mejor, pero no era así, sólo fingía, día a día ella se alejaba más, pero ya era demasiado tarde para mí, yo ya la amaba con locura.

Los celos fluyeron por los poros de mi piel, maldito sarnoso, no tenías derecho a respirar su aire.

── Traté de quitarte del camino, traté y traté, pero no. Aun, estando ausente, yo competía con tú presencia. No hay nada más terrible que competir con el ideal de alguien, mis fallas, mis defectos, mi humanidad, todo fue mi enemigo.

No sentía pena, mis celos ridículos eran más grandes, yo debía ser el primero, nadie más.

── ¿Humanidad? Tú no eres humano.

── Todo cambió para mí cuando supe lo de ser licántropo, me odie, era una fenómeno igual que tú. La dejé por unos días, pero todo empeoró, fue en aquellos días cuando apareció la pelirroja y su amigo Laurent.

── ¿Qué? ¡Victoria! Yo la busque por décadas y ella nunca apareció, ¡No! ¡No! Era a mí a quien perseguía no a mi niña ¿Había algo más cruel que eso? Sí, Yo.

── Matamos al hombre, pero a ella no, fue en ese momento cuando le confesé o mejor dicho ella descubrió mi secreto. Eso me liberó, yo estaba feliz, sentí como mis cadenas se rompían, ella me ofreció su amistad de manera incondicional. Amistad, solo amistad, pero yo quería más. Entre cuidar la reserva de la pelirroja y proteger a Bella se nos iba todo el tiempo. Pero ella no mejoraba, seguía viéndote por todas partes, hasta se tiró del acantilado ── no una sino varias veces, pero la primera fue la peor, casi muere ── buscando verte. Las cosas se calmaron durante casi un mes hasta que un día apareció él.

Vi a Victoria, la muerte de Laurent, ella arrojándose del acantilado, ahogándose, su rostro pacifico casi feliz ¿Me veías, en ese momento, mi ángel?

── ¿Qué? Un momento ¿Quién? ¿Él?

── Si, el otro hombre en la vida de Bella, uno como tú, pero diferente.

La mente de Jacob Black me mostró a ese otro, en la memoria de Ángela también apareció pero de manera difusa, pero en la cabeza del lobo, aquel hombre se me mostró en toda su plenitud, un ser como nunca he visto… un vampiro como nunca los he visto.

── Parece que siguió a Bella durante días, ninguno de los lobos lo detecto, de pronto él apareció en su vida, de un momento a otro él se convirtió en su guardián, días después supimos de él, nadie confiaba, pero ese hombre era el ser más poderoso que nosotros habíamos visto, él tenía un aire de hombre antiguo y parece que lo era, su nombre era Zachary, era frío y distante, nos dijo que quería a Victoria que la había seguido durante casi cincuenta años a ella y a su compañero, deseaba vengarse porque ambos mataron a dos de sus amigos, Bella era la carnada y ella acepto gustosa ¿sabes porque? Creyó que en medio de esa persecución terrible tú vendrías, estaba al borde de una muerte terrible y por primera vez en un año estaba feliz, creyó que vendrías, pero no lo hiciste y el desastre se cernió sobre nuestras cabezas, un ejército de vampiros recién nacidos y locos venían por ella, lo único que nos quedaba era defendernos, fue entonces cuando ese hombre se unió con nosotros los lobos para matarlos a todos, bajo la promesa que después se iría, nadie lo vio alimentarse, sus ojos eran tan negros que asustaban, con la única que hablaba era con Bella, no sabíamos donde vivía, sólo que aparecía y desaparecía como traído por el viento, me moría de rabia… mi humanidad de nuevo no era interesante, ni mi condición de monstruo tampoco, ella estaba interesada en otro tipo de bestia.

La ponzoña con sabor a hiel se agrupaba en mi boca, me había ido para evitar el desastre y el desastre estaba en frente de ella, la dejé sola con ellos, sola… _Dios Alice me odiaras por eso, me odiaras tanto como yo me odio._

── Ese hombre, Zachary, casi no hablaba, tenía un extraño acento, nunca dijo de donde venía, no era como ustedes, entre más evitara los humanos, más cómodo estaba, pero tenía un extraña fascinación con Bella, ella lo atraía… decía que _ella era un extraño animal exótico, que tenía una capacidad increíble para las catástrofes__,__ y que además era muy muy valiente, porque pasaba por las peores desgracias siempre pensando que podía resistirlas. _Entre ellos existía una comprensión que no necesitaba palabras. Pero por muy fuerte que fue la compenetración que tuvieron, él no fue capaz de evitar que, finalmente, Victoria llegara a ella. Aunque creo que la misma Bella busco que aquello pasara. Hasta el final, tuvo la esperanza que tú regresaras. Me volví loco, no la encontrábamos por ninguna parte, Zachary, Sam, Paul y yo barrimos el bosque, la encontramos más allá de la frontera, en Canadá, esa mujer era cruel, no la mató inmediatamente, la torturó durante tres días, fue terrible.

La imagen de Bella rota, fracturada y sangrante, fue como si mi cuerpo fuese desgarrado miembro por miembro.

── ¡Basta!

── No, lo escucharás todo, me debes este placer Edward Cullen, me lo debes. Victoria no nos escuchó llegar, ese hombre podía silenciar cualquier presencia, si hubiésemos demoramos un poco más, Bella habría muerto. Mi pobre amiga no gritaba, tan sólo aguantaba el dolor, fue su negativa de gritar la que dilato su muerte; llegamos y el hombre mató a Victoria y a su cómplice sin piedad. Bella agonizaba, corrimos con ella hacia el hospital, Charlie fue un problema, no sabemos cómo, pero Zachary lo calmó, Charlie calló y todo el hospital calló con él, meses para que Bella se recuperara, pero lo hizo sólo por fuera, no volvió a hablar de nada, su mente se perdía, aquel hombre se quedó con ella hasta que un día desapareció totalmente, se fue como vino, en silencio. Bella se hundía cada día más, caminaba sola por el bosque, se paraba horas frente al mar, se perdía por días en la moto, volvía y se ocultaba en su casa, días en que no hablaba para después parecer la misma Bella de siempre, sarcástica y vivaz, pero yo sabía que todo era mentira, pero yo no perdí las esperanzas ¿No se puede amar para siempre? ¿No es así? Cullen, al menos eso creí ¿Sabes por qué? Un día como un acto de magia, ella simplemente cambio, la muerte de Renée la cambio, dejo de ser ese fantasma sombrío y errático, empezó a trabajar, se convirtió en alguien bello, aunque solitario, entonces yo pensé ¡la tengo! ¡La tengo! Hasta que un día me dijo que se iba a estudiar, que no volvería, que jamás volvería, le pregunté ¿Qué sería de mí? Ella simplemente me contestó que era lo mejor, que nunca me amaría porque ella me haría mucho daño y se fue, Cullen, se fue y todo se fue con ella, no hay rastro, su casa se quemó años después, hasta el recuerdo de Charlie también se esfumó de la memoria del pueblo.

── ¿Por qué creíste que estaba conmigo?

── Porque ella desapareció, sólo estuvo en la universidad seis meses, después no volvió a escribir, no llamaba a Charlie, las cartas las devolvían, su correo electrónico fue borrado, no había nada, su padre enloqueció, la buscó por años, eso parecía a lo que seres como ustedes hacen, todos pensamos que tú habías vuelto y que te la habías llevado y que Charlie la siguió después.

Estaba entumecido, las palabras de Jacob Black eran como miles de cuchillos, eran palabras amargas, él no me ahorró ninguna recuerdos, es más los glorificaba, Bella en la moto, frente al acantilado, ella herida, perdida, Victoria y sus ojos rojos, su muerte. Todo de manera aterradora hasta la última imagen de Bella despidiéndose con vista a no volver jamás.

── No creí vivir, Cullen, para disfrutar verte sufriendo así, durante años los celos me consumieron, la rabia y la impotencia, ahora soy libre, tienes razón, matarte sería hacerte un favor, no lo mereces, ahora sabes que es estar en mi lugar, sueño con que Bella haya encontrado su lugar en el mundo sin tú recuerdo, que haya dejado atrás este mundo de fábula de terror que fueron cuatro años de su vida, sueño con que haya vivido feliz ¿Te imaginas, Cullen? Quizás su tiempo compartido con otro, su risa, sus besos, su placer dado a otro, su vida con otro, es fascinante el concepto que no sea contigo.

La rabia me inundó, lo cogí del cuello y lo levante, quería matarlo, despedazarlo.

── Vamos, Cullen, mátame eso no cambia en nada el hecho de que durante treinta años ella no ha estado contigo, que ella ya no está en tú vida, nunca más, jamás.

── ¡Cállate, maldito infeliz!

Lo solté y le grite:

── ¡Lárgate de mi casa!

── No, lárgate tú de Forks. Hemos tenido suficiente, queremos paz y tranquilidad, tú y tu especie nos quitaron casi todo, en la batalla perdimos a casi ocho de nosotros, aún no nos reponemos de las perdidas, así que Cullen no tienes derecho, ninguno, vete de aquí o si no vendremos todos y te despedazaremos. Vete de aquí, ya no hay nada, nada que te retenga, nada, ella se fue, Cullen se fue, no existe.

Lo vi convertirse en lobo y perderse en la oscuridad.

Me dolía hasta respirar, todo el odio, la rabia, el asco por mí, _no existes Isabella Swan ¿no existes para mí? no, soy demasiado avaricioso, aún no estoy saciado de ti, no, aún no, no te iras tan fácil ¿Me odias, Isabella Swan? Yo te amo, te amo tanto que hasta amaré tú despreció, no te desprenderás de mi, barreré cada centímetro de tierra, pero yo te encontraré y me gritaras tú desprecio a la cara, no estas muerta, yo lo sé, esperas por mí, esperas por mí, lo sé, lo presiento… esperas por mí._

Entré de nuevo a la casa, casi treinta llamadas de mi familia, desconecté el aparato, debía pensar, debía pensar cómo encontrarla _te buscaré aunque sea debajo de las piedras._

Puse los pies en mi habitación, mi vieja habitación, aquella donde pase pensando en ti de manera feliz. Estaba casi desierta, un viejo mueble, un estante, una lámpara, una mesa destartalada por el tiempo, un enorme libro de recopilación de las Brontë, un CD de música, un cuadro de un paisaje de Holanda ¡Espera! ¿Qué? Yo nunca tuve una recopilación de las Brontë, el maldito libro era de Bella. Corrí hacía el y de pronto de sus hojas cayó una carta, olía a ella, casi grito de dicha, su olor de nuevo, ¿Una carta? La tire al suelo, una temible carta, vamos Cullen ¡léela! No seas cobarde. La abrí y allí estaba su letra menuda e impredecible

_Edward_

_Te digo adiós…._

* * *

**_Editado por XBrontë_**

_**A todas las chicas que dejan comentarios, a las lectoras fantasmas, a las preciosas de Facebook, mil y mil gracias por leer esta versión retorcida de un Edward al que muchas pudimos percibir en la saga. Debo confesar que dudo mucho que esta historia tenga un final color de rosa, no la veo de esa manera. Si deciden seguir aquí, muchas gracias. **_


	8. Cuestión de madurez

_**La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**_

**TU NO EXISTES**

**Capítulo 8**

**CUESTIÓN DE MADUREZ**

**Música**

**Gustav Mahler: 5th Symphony IV. ── Adagieto**

* * *

He sentido miedo en mi vida, lo he sentido, a pesar de la inmortalidad y de la fuerza suprema, yo he sentido miedo. La primera vez que maté un hombre, fue terrorífico, su nombre era Erick Lawton, un ser despreciable que mataba mujeres por diversión y asesinaba a ancianos solitarios para robarles su dinero. Sin embargo, cuando enterré mis colmillos en él, sentí miedo. Sabía ── de manera consciente ── que en aquel momento, cuando su corazón dejará de latir, yo habría perdido mi alma definitivamente, pero no me medí y lo sequé hasta dejarlo como una hoja de otoño. Cuando murió, me vi parado frente a su cadáver, temblando, y no temblaba por remordimiento, no, temblaba por el deseo de más y sentí miedo de no ser capaz de medirme y seguir hasta hundirme en una orgía infinita de sangre y deseo. La segunda vez que sentí terror fue cuando vi a Esme transformarse, sus gritos eran tan fuertes y desgarradores que hacían vibrar la casa. Ese dolor me hizo sentir miedo, me hizo temer por todos nosotros, por la fragilidad de nuestro proyecto, por la necesidad de esforzarse en la perfección si queríamos tener una vida mínimamente aceptable, los gritos de Esme me hicieron tener miedo al error ya que un paso en falso que diéramos y todo se vendría abajo. Después, fue aquella vez en que por primera vez entré a un salón de clases, litros de sangre bombeando a mi alrededor… la tentación era harto dolorosa, un segundo de flaqueza y habría matado a casi treinta niños que pululaban con polillas a mi alrededor. James casi me enloquece, la posibilidad de la muerte de Bella fue como si tuviese que pasar por el infierno no una sino varias veces; pero ahora esta maldita carta y sus primeras palabras me enfrentaron a cada uno de mis momentos de terror y lo glorificaban a un millón. Al leer las primeras palabras _Edward te digo adiós_ eran las palabras de Dios sobre mi lanzándome directamente al fuego eterno.

Tiré la carta ¡no! ¡No! ¿Adiós? ¡Nunca! ¡No!, pero allí estaba, la maldita carta esperándome… sus últimas palabras para mi _ódiame Bella, ódiame, pero no me digas adiós._

La tomé, a pesar de mi temor, la puse en mi pecho y sentí como mi corazón latía de forma fantasma.

_Edward_

_Te digo adiós,_

_Adiós y para siempre, odio la maldita palabra, siempre, ¡¿Qué significado tuvo para mí esa palabra cuando estabas a mi lado?! Siempre era la posibilidad de todo contigo, la eternidad contenida en esa palabra… siempre. Después, fue el infierno, siempre sin ti, siempre… nada, el mundo vacío y mi corazón muerto… siempre ¡Maldita palabra! Ojala no existiera, quisiera borrar el estúpido concepto, siempre… yo sin ti. Pero de una manera u otra me libero de ella y me libero de ti… para siempre. Pero no creas que al escribirla te culpo de nada, de nada, me diste tu tiempo, me diste un instante de tu siempre y eso fue hermoso y te doy las gracias por eso, yo Isabella Swan tuve en mi vida literatura, un amor capaz de incendiar el mundo ¿Quién puede vivir eso? Mis experiencias humanas fueron enriquecidas con la tremenda posibilidad de un ser como tú en mi vida ¡Dios! Fue maravilloso y fue terrible, si yo tuve literatura y de la mejor, trágica, doliente pero poética: te tuve a ti. _

_Durante años te esperé, cada día, cada noche en vela, con la ventana abierta, persistiendo en que se haría el milagro, pero no volvías, no volverás a mí y sin embargo espero que leas esta carta, la leerás cuando yo no este, cuando mi vida se halla extinguido, cuando yo me haya ido. Fue tan difícil decirte adiós, yo me aferré a ti, hasta el recuerdo doloroso era bello, me aferre a ti como el náufrago se aferra a su última tabla de salvación en medio del mar, pero hoy ya no quiero luchar más, estoy cansada, muy cansada. Hoy quiero sobrevivir, cada día ha sido una lucha para sobrevivir, no a la muerte, no a la venganza, sobrevivo de ti, sobrevivo y salgo victoriosa. Hoy ya no escucho tu voz, ya no te espero, no sé en qué momento deje de esperarte, un quiebre, una fractura se ha producido en mi… Edward ya no te espero ¿No es eso terrible? ¿En qué momento ocurrió eso? Quizás en el mismo momento en que te fuiste, pero tonta de mí, insistí, no volverías, pero insistí con todas mis fuerzas, pero yo sabía, todo me lo gritaba que no regresarías, nadie podía quitarme mis ilusiones, pero he crecido, ya no tengo dieciocho años, la madurez ha llegado, la conciencia se apodera de mí, los sueños se han roto ¿No es esa parte de las experiencias humanas que querías para mí? Dejar los sueños atrás hace parte de crecer, ¡Mírame! Soy humana, lo soy, luché con mi humanidad, pero finalmente la acepto ¿Experiencias humanas? ¡Claro que las tendré! ¿Seré feliz? Oh Edward, feliz es otro concepto tan irrealizable como el 'para siempre', y te digo, he crecido ¿Experiencias humanas? Sobrevaloradas Edward ¿Qué querías? ¿Familia? Eras mi familia, ¿Hijos? Yo no tendría tiempo para adorar a nadie sino a ti, soy un monstruo egoísta ¿Amigos? Tú serías mi amigo ¿Carrera? Con la finitud me quitaste la oportunidad del aprendizaje, pero, no, no te culpo ¡Dios! No te culpo, de nada, de nada te lo aseguro, no quiero que al leer estas palabras veas en mi la tonta venganza del despecho. No era nuestro momento, creo que nunca lo fue, ambos de una manera u otra insistimos en la ilusión, tú más sabio que yo, supiste que de alguna manera había algo que nos distanciaría, tu vejez interior, tu insistencia en creer que no tenías alma, tu ansia de soledad y reflexión, yo sólo tenía mi hambre de ti, de alguna manera te alejarías, lo que pasó fue que lo hiciste cuando yo aún creía que de alguna manera Romeo sobreviviría en mi cabeza, que Heathcliff y Catherine volverían de la muerte y se encontrarían de nuevo en un mundo lleno de sol y flores, pero tú sabías que no era así, no me culpes, yo sólo tenía dieciocho, mi niñez siempre fue una desventaja, no mi mortalidad, admítelo… me llevas cien años de ventaja. ¿Sabes? Me acuerdo un día cuando en tú casa todos trataban de ver televisión, todos hasta Emmett intentaban entender lo que ocurría, era como si cada uno tratará de encontrar su espacio de sensibilidad con el mundo, venían de otro tiempo y allí se quedaron; pobre Carlisle un hombre del siglo XVIII enfrentado a dos guerras mundiales, a la bomba atómica, a la llegada del hombre a la luna y al Internet, yo no lo comprendía, pero ahora lo sé, tú también lo sabías ¿Acaso fui tan insensible? Yo sólo veía en ustedes seres fantásticos y hermosos, no entendía lo tremendamente solos que están, creo que la única que intento decírmelo fue Rosalie._

_Es hora Edward, es hora de despedirse, he salido del bosque, durante años me interne en él, en aquel lugar donde me dijiste adiós, allí me quedé paralizada en el tiempo, esperando que volvieras, que dieras la vuelta y me abrazaras y dijeras que no, que no te habías ido… salgo del bosque y me enfrento a la soledad, a la vida, al futuro, al correr de la sangre hasta la muerte. _

_No he de negar que en este adiós, estoy tan llena de tu ausencia, tan llena de melancolía, tan llena de recuerdos, pero de alguna manera, es una ausencia y una melancolía que presagia el vacío, odio que esto me ocurra, yo quisiera aferrarme más a ti, aunque fuera con dolor, pero no, esas palabras que me dijiste aquel día que la memoria humana olvida ¡Dios! Eran verdad y yo no las quise creer ¿Ves? Lo sabes todo, pero hoy esas palabras han tomado forma, me estoy quedando vacía, vacía de ti, como me asusta eso, como me asusta la tremenda posibilidad de no amarte más. Soy, Edward, tan corriente como los demás, tanto luchar y finalmente el peso de tus palabras caen sobre mí, Edward te estoy olvidando, tengo miedo, terror ¿Qué será de mí? Creí que mi amor por ti me definiría, pero parece que no… parece que no. Hoy mi vida es una incógnita, un incierto camino me espera, pero yo ya no te espero a ti para que camines conmigo, es espeluznante… sola y libre de tú memoria, quiero saber que me espera al final, no seré feliz ¿Quién lo es? La felicidad es un estado petrificante del alma (aunque te debo confesar, que durante seis meses fui totalmente feliz) se necesita el dolor, la insatisfacción, la rabia, ese es el conocimiento, alguien muy sabio me dijo eso, ahora me queda la curiosidad ¿Qué será de mi cuando finalmente ya no existas en mi corazón? Estoy expectante, Edward no sientas culpa, en definitiva has ganado, tus deseos han sido cumplidos, viviré mi vida sin ti, es irónico mi amor (déjame decirlo: mi amor, es la última vez que te lo digo, mi amor) me dijiste que hiciera como si tú nunca hubieras existido, maldije esa frase, pero ahí está, te estas yendo poco a poco ¿Cómo eras? ¿Eras tan hermoso como yo pensaba? O sólo eran los delirios de una chica obsesionada con el romance. Irónico, como si tú nunca hubieras existido. Ahora te digo todo ese tiempo que tienes a tus pies, todas esas vivencias que te va a dar la eternidad también harán el trabajo de olvidar, en algún momento yo me iré de ti, sé que de alguna manera me amaste, ¡Claro que lo hiciste! No tengo dudas, descubrí las fotos y el CD de música que me compusiste, gracias, si me amaste, gracias, gracias, no todo era todo un sueño, fuiste real, en algún momento fuiste real y me amaste, pero me olvidaras, no, no digas que no, quizás tu esencia de culpa te lleve por tremendos caminos. Te conozco, pero me olvidaras, un día, te cruzaras con una chica que tenga mi color de cabello y de ojos, un parecido a mí y pensarás que en algún momento hubo alguien ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ella, esa chica ¿Cuál? Esa, la chica de cabellos castaños, aquella del salón de biología… esa ¡Ah sí! Ella, pero el recuerdo se borrará y entonces será como si yo nunca hubiera existido. Te libero, Edward, te libero de mi Edward, yo no te convenía, me lo dijiste ahora sé que es verdad, mi apetito de ti te habría agotado._

_Adiós Edward, finalmente te digo adiós y para siempre._

_Bella._

Todo explotó, todo…

Mis hermanos me encontraron, mientras que yo destruía la maldita casa desde los cimientos.

── Ya, Edward, por amor de Dios, ya ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué Quieres?

Fue Alice la que me hablaba, me vi en su mente, no yo no era un bombardeo incesante, destructivo y mortal, no, yo era todas las malditas guerras juntas.

── ¿Qué quiero Alice? ¡Quiero destruir el mundo! Quise salir corriendo y no volver, o quizás ir a la reserva y suplicar para que me destrocen.

Allí estaba mi padre, mirándome, y todo el desagradable clan Denali. Todos, en pleno, me detuvieron.

── No pueden detenerme.

── No, es tú decisión, pero nos destruirás a todos en el camino.

── Me importa un comino, Carlisle.

── Edward, no me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero.

── Mátame, me convertiste en vampiro como un favor, ahora hazme otro ¡Mátame!

── Si tú mueres, Edward Cullen, yo moriré también ¡Es lo justo!

Vi la cara de Esme suplicando, ella sabía que lo que mi padre decía era verdad, él moriría conmigo.

── Hay decisiones que cambian el destino, Edward, y por cada decisión hay una responsabilidad, morir es muy fácil, vivir no lo es ¿Quieres morir? entonces ¡Hazlo! eso no cambiara nada, las consecuencias siempre serán las mismas, ella se fue… ya no está, fue su decisión, fue su decisión, no podrás cambiar nada, mueres, muere mi esposo, moriré yo, toda la familia si quieres, pero eso no cambiará nada… ella se fue ¿No era lo que querías? Asúmelas hijo, ella asumió el que tú te fueras, ahora asume el hecho de que ella no está, decisiones y consecuencias Edward, consecuencias.

Mi cerebro se desconectó… «_He salido del bosque» _ mis músculos se paralizaron… «_Te libero de mí, Edward» _

Yo seguiré viviendo. Esta es la consecuencia. Yo seguiré viviendo…

* * *

Editado por XBrontë

**Esto se pone más intenso. ¿Qué tal la pequeña carta? Sacha dice: ¡Se lo merece! **

**Gracias mis amores por sus favoritos, alertas, comentarios, presencias fantasmas en esta historia de amores difíciles, amores donde este vampiro debe enfrentarse al terrible hecho que aún con toda su belleza, sabiduría, moralidad y demás, no fue capaz con la prueba más grande de su existencia. **

**Y feliz día de las madres a quienes son mamás por estos lares, muchos besitos vampíricos. **


	9. Heatcliff Cullen

_**Los personajes son de Meyer.**_

_**TU NO EXISTES**_

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**HEATHCLIFF CULLEN**_

_**Música**_

_**Edvard Grieg - Piano Concerto in A minor - op. 16**_

* * *

_Te libero, Edward, te libero, _las palabras sonaban en mi cabeza como un martillo que no cesaban de golpearme. Yo no quiero la maldita libertad de ti, no la quiero ¡Demonios Bella! ¿Esta es tú venganza? Pues te felicito mi amor, eres buena, porque yo aquí en este limbo me muero. Esta es la muerte… el olvido ¿Me olvidaste? ¿No me amas? ¿Te soy indiferente? ¿Es este mi castigo? Saber que en algún momento de tú vida simplemente me dejaste ir. Idiota, estúpido, cretino bastardo arrogante, en algún punto de mi vida, creí que nunca te olvidarías de mí, yo contaba con eso, no me importaba que tu vida fuera amarga ¿es eso lo que quieres escuchar Bella? Pues hoy te lo digo, algo de mi deseaba que yo fuera eterno en tú corazón, que mi nombre estaba fundido en tu alma, porque el tuyo está fundido en esa roca vieja e inerte al que yo llamó mi corazón, pero y ¿Ahora? ¿Qué me queda? Nada. Tengo miedo, de nuevo; ¿No me amaste lo suficiente? Has sembrado dudas, dudas… ¿No me amaste lo suficiente? ¡Dios! ¿Te hiciste esa pregunta uno de aquellos días en que soñabas conmigo? _¿Ya no me amas? No, _yo te conteste, si tú dolor se parece a este que estoy sintiendo en este momento, no sé cómo sobreviviste… pero lo hiciste. Decisiones, consecuencias, asumir la vida… eres más fuerte que yo. Siempre tuve la prepotencia de creer que yo era más fuerte, pero me equivoque, demonios, soy yo, yo el que necesita ser salvado, yo, pero nunca vendrás, al igual que yo no lo hice. Veo tú imagen, aquellos recuerdos que dejaste en tus últimos días en Forks, la imagen demente en Ángela, la torturada en Jacob; allí estás sangrando de nuevo, torturada por la maldita de Victoria y me esperabas, me esperabas y yo no llegué. No me imagino tu preciosa piel lacerada, no, tu naciste para ser mimada, tratada como una princesa, sin embargo sangras, en este momento odio tu sangre… la desee por tanto tiempo, años después de que yo me fui, pero ahora odio tu sangre, ella te trajo a mí y ella te alejó de mí.

Aprendí tu carta de memoria, cada palabra me lastima, pero es lo poco material que me queda, tú letra, tus fotos y tu tonto libro. Leo y leo _Cumbres Borrascosas_, como loco paso mis manos por las hojas, porque sé que tus manos las tocaron, tus ojos se posaron en cada palabra, te lo leías como si en ella fueras a encontrar las respuestas a todas tus preguntas ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Heathcliff? Alguien cruel, torturado que busco un día redimirse y no pudo o quizás soy ¿Catherine? Vanidosa, que en algún momento creyó que estaba más allá del amor. Cada maldita palabra me lastima

_«Nunca sabrá cuánto le amo, y eso no es porque sea guapo, Nelly, sino porque es más que yo misma. De lo que sea que nuestras almas estén hechas, la suya y la mía son lo mismo»__Tu alma y la mía son las mismas, yo no tengo una, sin embargo la tuya me era suficiente, una ── la tuya ── por los dos._

_«Mi amor por Linton es como el follaje de los bosques: el tiempo lo cambiará, yo ya sé que el invierno muda los árboles. Mi amor por Heathcliff se parece a las eternas rocas profundas, es fuente de escaso placer visible, pero necesario. Nelly, yo soy Heathcliff, él está siempre, siempre en mi mente; no como un placer, como yo no soy un placer para mí misma, sino como mi propio ser.» _Tú eres necesaria para mí, eterna para mí… Por favor, que todo sea mentira, no me olvides Bella, no te atrevas.

_« ¡Oh, Dios, esto es impronunciable! ¡No puedo vivir sin mi vida, no puedo vivir sin mi alma! – golpeó su cabeza contra el nudoso tronco y, levantando los ojos, bramó, no como un hombre, sino como una fiera salvaje acosada a muerte con cuchillos y dardos»._ Y aquí estoy yo, con esta carta, diciendo lo mismo que Heathcliff ¿Cómo he de vivir sin mi alma? ¿Cómo diablos sobrevivo, Bella? ¿Cómo asumo las consecuencias?

Otra vez en la casa Denali, yo me escondo, ya que ninguno tiene la decencia de esconder sus pensamientos de lástima hacía mí. Ojalá se callaran, no necesito sus palabras de consuelo, yo no las quiero. No. Quiero. Consuelo.

Tania me sofoca, la detesto. En este momento, su deseo por mí se ha intensificado, me desea porque soy un reto, se pregunta cómo puedo amar a alguien que quizás ya esté muerto. Lo juro, quisiera lanzármele y decapitarla cuando comienza su retahíla de preguntas.

── _¿Por qué la ama aún?_

_── …_

── _¿Una humana? ¿Una simple y mortal humana?_

_── …_

── _¿Acaso, era hermosa?_

_── …_

── _¿Se acostaría con ella?_

_── …_

── _¿Cómo pudo desear a alguien así, tan insulso y simple?_

── ¡Cállate Tania! ¡Me exasperas! ¡Me ahogas! ¡Aléjate de mí!

── ¡Edward! somos invitados.

── Si mamá, pero yo estoy aquí más obligación que por deseo, por lo tanto no tengo porque ser amable.

Salía a cazar solo, nadie me quería cerca. Volver a la dieta de animales no fue tan difícil como yo creía, creo que ahora me alimento por mera inercia. Sobrevivir cada día, cada día.

_── Me gustaría verte cazar algún día._

_── No, es un espectáculo desagradable._

_── ¿Por qué siempre tienes que contestar eso? Nada de lo que tenga que ver contigo es desagradable._

_── Bella, tienes una imagen distorsionada de mí._

_── No, eres tú quien cree que todo lo que eres es malo._

_── Porque lo es._

_── No, yo no te amaría de esta manera sino viera en ti al ser más hermoso del mundo, no sólo físicamente sino interiormente ¿Acaso no lo ves? Mi amor, eres maravilloso._

Pero ya no lo soy, no para ti.

Meses después mi familia parecía resignada a mi lejanía hasta que un día Rosalie se atrevió a preguntarme por lo que había ocurrido con Jacob Black, en mi viaje a Forks.

── No quiero hablar de eso.

── Somos tú familia para bien o para mal, de una manera u otra estamos involucrados con tú historia, no tienes por qué cargar solo con la culpa, todos somos culpables, la abandonamos.

Me quedé mirando a Rosalie, tan hermosa, tan aparentemente fría, tan absolutamente consciente de todo.

── Sé que no soy la indicada para hablar, siempre estuve en desacuerdo con esa relación, lo sabes muy bien, pero la metiste en nuestra vida, estuvimos con ella, y nos aceptó. Yo estaba sorprendida, los humanos son tan prejuiciosos e ignorantes, siempre tan llenos de estúpidos supuestos, pero ella no. Ahora me doy cuenta que si había alguien prejuicioso sobre todo, esa era yo. No creas que ahora vengo con falsos arrepentimientos Edward, no soy hipócrita, pero se cuándo he cometido un error. Eras feliz, a tú manera, pero lo eras. Siempre fuiste el más fuerte de todos, yo admiro eso de ti, creí que tu pasión por Bella era sólo eso, quizás curiosidad y que tal vez el que yo llamaba capricho se pasaría y que todo volvería a la "normalidad" de esto que llamamos vivir, pero me equivoque, ella era tú pareja, como Emmett la mía, no sé qué haría si él no existiera, si yo nunca lo hubiera encontrado, no me lo imagino, en verdad lo siento.

Emmett beso la mejilla de su mujer, ella bajo la cabeza, yo sé que odia que la vean cuando habla sobre sus sentimientos, le es difícil lidiar con ellos.

── Vamos Edward cuéntanos ¿Qué paso? Podríamos ayudar.

── No Emmett, ya es demasiado tarde.

── Pero es bueno contarlo, no por morbosidad sino por amistad, comparte eso con nosotros.

Todos me miraban ansiosos, sobre todo Alice y Carlisle.

La familia Denali había aceptado estar alejado de nosotros por un tiempo, el lugar donde vivían costaba de varias grandes casa de campo, cada una para cada miembro. La casa que ocupábamos era la de Kate, hermana de Tania.

Me pare frente a los grandes ventanales que daban en pleno con todo el paisaje gris y nubloso de Alaska.

Empecé contando con mi llegada a Seattle y mi encuentro con Ángela

_Es una buena chica _── dijo Alice.

_── Ya no es una chica, es una mujer mayor, va a tener un nieto._

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, a pesar de veíamos nacer, crecer y envejecer a la gente a nuestro alrededor, no nos acostumbrábamos a eso.

Conté mí llegada a Forks, como fui desesperado a ver la casa que ya no estaba, la escuela y finalmente mi encuentro con el lobo. Cuando llegué a Victoria y a los neófitos, la expresión de Alice cambió.

── _Yo debí mirar Edward, lo debí hacer, ella era mi responsabilidad._

_── No te culpes, yo te di la orden de que no lo hicieras, no te culpes por eso, fui yo, mírame Esme asumo responsabilidades. _

Conté sobre sus accidentes, las motos y el acantilado. Todo fue dicho.

_Ella sobrevivió a todo eso, parece que uno de nosotros la ayudo, alguien que quería a Victoria._

── ¿Otro? ── preguntó Carlisle.

── Si, alguien de nombre Zachary

── ¿Qué? ¿Zachary? ¡Oh Dios!

Todos nos quedamos mirando a Carlisle, estaba asustado, vi un recuerdo, era un recuerdo de su estadía con los Volturi.

── ¿Esta seguro que su nombre es Zachary?

── Zachary, si, demonios Carlisle ¿Qué sabes?

── Yo no lo conocí personalmente, era un mito entre los Volturi, al menos entre los miembros más jóvenes.

── ¿Mitos? ¿Qué somos nosotros? Jasper luchaba para calmar las emociones de todos.

── ¿Qué sabes?

── Antiguos, muy antiguos, tremendamente poderosos, mucho más poderosos que todos nosotros juntos, se decían que de ellos nada se sabía, que aparecían cada milenio, pues después de muchos años, algo les pasaba, desaparecían, se ocultaban de todo y de todos, vivían en las montañas anquilosados y detenidos en tiempo, poco a poco se dejaban de alimentar, pues no lo necesitaban, se decía que venían casi todos desde el tiempo del gran diluvio, ellos saben la respuesta de nuestro origen.

La familia se quedó silenciosa, la posibilidad de llegar a ser como ellos nos aterraba, tan indiferente del mundo, tan aburridos de todo que les era imposible todo contacto.

── Yo escuche sobre Zachary, Bartolomé y Rebeca, ellos originaron la orden de los Volturi, en Egipto.

── Jacob me dijo que James y Victoria habían matado a dos amigos de ese hombre, quizás sean ellos dos.

── Es imposible, nadie mata un antiguo, nadie, mucho menos un idiota como era James.

── ¿Entonces?

── Lo único que sé es que Aro odiaba escuchar sus nombres, sobre todo el de Zachary, siempre tuvo miedo de que él volviera, temía que reclamará de nuevo el poder.

De pronto, Carlisle tomó su teléfono.

── ¿A quién vas a llamar?

── A Tania.

── ¿Por qué a Tania?

── Edward, ella tiene mil años, quizás lo conozca.

── No quiero a Tania aquí.

── Es necesario, Edward, no te preocupes, no contaremos lo principal: su relación con Bella.

── ¿Relación? ¡No! No hubo nada, nada, él se fue, nada.

A los pocos segundos apareció Tania, no se perdía la oportunidad de estar metida en medio de la familia. Ella no era un ser desagradable, lo que pasa es que el tiempo la había convertido en alguien cínico.

── Estoy a sus órdenes ──me miraba de manera desvergonzada ── _sobre todo a los tuyos Edward. _

── Tania ¿Conoces a Zachary?

De pronto, la cara de indiferencia de Tania se transformó en horror, miles de imágenes caóticas llegaron a su mente.

── No, no, no, no quiero preguntas sobre Zachary.

── ¿Quién es?

── ¿Quién es, Carlisle? El ser más peligroso del mundo. Alguien con quien nadie debe meterse, él y sus dos amigos, no quiero nada con él.

── Por favor Tania, lo que digas no saldrá de esta sala, lo prometemos.

Tania temblaba.

── ¿Lo prometen?

── Lo prometemos.

── Él fue quien me convirtió, Carlisle, lo hizo cuando yo era una simple humana en Escandinavia, era, es hermoso y temible, nadie, nadie era capaz de retarlo, me tomo como si yo fuera una cosa insignificante, mato a mi familia, me hizo estar con él durante cien años y después se aburrió y me dejo.

── ¿Lo volviste a ver?

── Si, en Italia entre 1500 o 1600 ── no entiendo el concepto de los siglos ── lo vi en una reunión de los Volturi, a él, a su amigo Bartolomé y a la mujer de éste Rebeca. Ni siquiera se acordaba de mí.

── ¿Qué hacía con los Volturi? ya en esa época era Aro el que gobernaba.

── No, no entiendes, él ha sido el poder en las sombras, Zachary y Bartolomé abandonaron el poder en épocas en que Roma aún era una república, el poder lo tomó Aro, pero éste sabía que cuando alguno de los antiguos quisiera volver al poder, lo haría. Aro ha temido siempre que él vuelva, por eso limita sus sueños de poder y de grandeza. La regla del secreto fue una regla impuesta por los antiguos, Aro la ha mantenido, no porque en realidad quiera protegernos, sino porque de esa manera se asegura tener alejados a Zachary, Bartolomé y los demás. Sin secreto, los antiguos tomarían el poder.

── ¿Los demás? ── algo iba muy mal, pero muy mal, no me gustaba para nada esa historia.

── Son cientos Carlisle, cientos de ellos, vagando por la tierra, se esconden, se ocultan durante años y de pronto salen a la luz, son más ricos que Dios, manejan gobiernos, políticas y después se aburren y se van, para ellos todo es un juego, sólo juegan con el mundo, los humanos no les interesa.

── ¿Oíste hablar algún día de que podrían morir? O ¿Alguien ser capaz de matarlos?"

── No, nadie puede.

Mientras que Tania hablaba yo hurgaba sus recuerdos y lo vi, era el mismo en la mente de Jacob Black, un hombre alto y muy rubio de profundos ojos negros.

── ¿Lo conocen? Si es así, no saben con quien se meten… él está más allá de nuestra comprensión.

Tania trajo a su mente una gráfica imagen de él y ella teniendo sexo, fue una recuerdo chocante que yo no quería ver.

── ¿Lo amaste, Tania? ── yo pregunté.

Se quedó mirándome, sonrió con melancolía.

── Lo adoraba, Edward, era inevitable, él hace que lo ames, está más allá de la voluntad, lo sabe todo, cuenta historias increíbles, fue testigo de cosas que ustedes ni se imaginan, es cautivador, arrollador, un amante insaciable y un hombre muy cruel, si se cruzan con él no sobrevivirán si se le oponen.

Cuando Tania se marchó, una pregunta que nadie quería formular flotaba en el aire. Yo iba a explotar.

── ¿Y si Bella está con él? ── Alice hizo la pregunta casi de manera inaudible.

── Dios, Carlisle, ella está con él.

── No podemos adelantarnos Esme, no lo sabemos.

Pero yo lo sabía, algo me lo decía.

── No padre. Isabella está con él, esa es su venganza, ella está con él.

Celos, malditos, sucios, dañinos celos me consumen _su placer con otro, sus besos, con otro, su cuerpo desnudo con otro, su risa, su vida, su tiempo, veintiséis años con otro, no conmigo, con otro, no conmigo con otro. _Enfermo, furioso, maldita seas, me conoces muy bien Isabella ¿me liberas Bellas? ¡Mientes! ¿Me liberas? No, yo sé, yo se Bella, ya lo sé, me condenas, esa es la forma de decirme que aún me amas… Eres Catherine. Maldición Bella yo también se jugar… entonces juguemos. Yo seré tu Heathcliff.

* * *

**Editado por XBrontë, mi amiga adorada a quien llevé al lado oscuro de lo que no tienen tiempo, y viven en eternidad desesperada.**

**Gracias a todas las que comentan, a las lectoras fantasmas, poco a poco nos vamos acercando a esa Bella perdida en el tiempo….**


	10. Sectus sexus

_**Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a ya saben quien.**_

**TU NO EXISTES.**

**Capítulo 10**

**SECTUS… SEXUS**

**Música **

**CLAUDE DEBUSSY – PRELUDIO PARA LA SIESTA DE UN FAUNO**

* * *

Yo había nacido a principios del siglo XX, cuando aún la mentalidad victoriana estaba en pleno apogeo. La manera de vestir, la manera de actuar y ese tufillo hipócrita ── tan característico ── inundaban la existencia de todos lo que vivíamos en esa época. Mi madre y mi padre eran dignos ciudadanos de ese tiempo: recatados, sencillos, gente que iba a la iglesia todos los domingos y que hablaba de manera críptica los temas de adultos frente al adolescente, que era yo. Cuando comencé a estudiar en el muy digno y señorial colegio internado para caballeros de Chicago, me vi rodeado de una cantidad de chicos púberes con las hormonas alborotadas que estaban muy interesados en conocer y experimentar todas esas maravillas que se suponía brindaba el sexo. No importa la época, el sexo es el sexo, y el instinto siempre es el mismo. Entre más hipocresía más ganas de pecar había.

Yo era un chico como cualquier otro, mis padres siempre habían tratado que el concepto bíblico de "conocer" a una mujer fuera casi desconocido para mí; cuando yo pregunte inocentemente qué era eso de "conocer a una mujer", mi madre enrojeció y mi padre ── de manera lacónica ── contestó que debía casarme para yo entenderlo.

En el colegio todos los chicos hablaban de sexo, de mujeres, sobre todo aquellas que caminaban en la noche y de ciertos lugares donde ellas bailaban desnudas y se acostaban con los hombres por dinero; la palabra _puta _era demasiado exótica y vibrante para todos nosotros, pero aún así éramos niños de clase alta, dignos hijos de cuáqueros victorianos. Pero cuando llegó Douglas Finn la inocencia de nuestro grupo se transformó, era el chico más perverso y divertido que yo había conocido en mi vida. Llegó retador y rebelde, tenía su propio coche ── un reluciente Ford T ── algo que aún era demasiado costoso para la gente de ese tiempo. Finn era hijo de un traficante de licor, un hombre que se hizo rico de la noche a la mañana vendiendo aguardiente y whisky en los lugares más oscuros del país. Como todo buen burgués, metió a su hijo a estudiar en el selecto colegio para así tener acceso al mundo snob y clasista del Chicago de 1914.

Un día nos escuchó hablar sobre el "conocer" mujeres, soltó una carcajada.

── ¡Dios! ustedes son estúpidos o maricas, ¿Conocer mujeres? Es decir… ¿follar, coger, tirar, meter la pija dentro del coño de una mujer? ¡Dejen de hablar como si nunca se hubieran hecho la paja en sus inmaculados baños!

La manera de hablar de Finn era chocante y divertida a la vez, si mi padre me hubiera escuchado decir eso, seguramente me habría lavado la boca con jabón, pero ahí estaba él, diciendo la palabra esa que empezaba con _f_ y yo me sentí intimidado. Poco a poco, se fue metiendo en nuestro grupo, era inteligente, buen lector y conocía gran parte del mundo, una noche cuando todos dormían, salimos a las afueras del campus y nos hizo fumar una cantidad de cigarrillos que nos enrojecieron los ojos y nos hicieron toser durante toda la noche. Por alguna razón yo le caí bien, siempre hacíamos las tareas juntos y él me hablaba de maravillosos lugares. Después de nuestras primeras vacaciones y cuando nos volvimos a reunir en el tedioso internado, él, con mirada picara, nos mostró un libro _Noches De Arabia ── _que hoy en día es conocido como el _Kamasutra_ ── y nos abrió el mundo del sexo. Fue revelador, decía cosas que nosotros ni siquiera nos imaginábamos y las imágenes era asustadoras, grotescas y excitantes.

── ¿La gente hace eso? ── pregunté al ver una imagen de un hombre haciéndole sexo oral a una mujer ── ¡es asqueroso!

── Yo lo he hecho ── contesto él ── vamos Masen, cuando tengas tú lengua en el coño de una mujer no pensaras que es asqueroso, es alucinante e intoxicante.

── Yo no haré eso, las mujeres se deben respetar.

── Edward, deja de ser tan escrupuloso, entonces ¿qué dirás cuando sea ella la que tenga su lengua en tu verga?

── Nooo, eso no es verdad, las mujeres no hacen eso.

── ¿Qué no? ¡Mira! ── y allí estaba la imagen de una mujer arrodillada con el pene de un hombre en su boca. Yo pensé en mi madre ¡Dios! Mi madre no haría una cosa así, Elizabeth Masen era una dama, las damas no hacían eso, menos mamá.

Aún así me senté toda la noche a ver el bendito libro y devorarlo, cada imagen era incitadora y provocadora. Con el temor de Dios sobre mi y con el miedo de que alguien me viera, me entregué a los deseos desbocados de la carne y me masturbé en los baños del muy señorial del colegio. En el fondo de mi cerebro, la frase del vicario "los tocamientos impuros te dejaran ciego", pero no me importó, fue temible y maravilloso, no hay nada como eso ── el placer de lo ilegal ── ahora lo sé, pero no se me quito la culpa por mucho tiempo.

Les mentí a mis padres un fin de semana diciendo que no podría ir a casa pues tenía un examen de filosofía, Platón y Aristóteles no podían esperar. Fui a la casa de Finn y conocí a su padre ── un sibarita maravilloso ── que hablaba duro y se carcajeaba a mandíbula batiente, era tan diferente a papá como el día a la noche, mientras que la madre era una mujer delicada como una flor pero con una mirada inquietante que hacía estremecer a cualquiera. Ahora, después de mi larga vida, yo se que esas mujeres son las que tienen volcanes interiores capaces de explotar todo lo que ven.

Esa noche, Finn me llevaría a un burdel, yo sólo tenía catorce años y temblaba como una hoja.

El lugar era una gran casa, en un distrito alejado de donde yo vivía, cuando entramos allí, inmediatamente, quise huir, las pesadas cortinas eran de un color borgoña, todo olía a cigarrillo, a whisky y a perfume de jazmín, era vulgar, decadente y maravilloso. Todas las mujeres saludaron a Douglas, evidentemente era un habitué del lugar, me explicó que era el perfecto para la _primera vez_, que todos los chicos los visitaban, que era el único sitio donde uno podía aprender a ser hombre de verdad. Yo estaba asustado. Lo más tremendo eran las mujeres, estaban casi desnudas con los senos apretados en asfixiantes corsés, una de ellas me abrazó y llevo mi rostro a sus pechos

── Que niño tan hermoso, ¿tú cabello es real? Y tus ojos son bellos se parecen a los de mi hijo ── esa afirmación no me gusto, no esas mujeres no tenían hijos, los niños nacían de mujeres decentes no de putillas con los senos al aire ¡bendita inocencia!

── ¿Qué quieres, niño?

── Lo que todos queremos, Roxy ── contestó Douglas.

Yo sudaba, me quería ir, los domingos en la iglesia, y las citas metódicas de mi padre sobre la biblia estaban haciendo mella en mí. La mujer me llevó a un cuarto pequeño, no muy limpio; la cama estaba a medio hacer, yo pensé en todos los hombres que habían estado allí, aún se podía oler el último, también olía a vinagre, método anticonceptivo de esos tiempos. Me dio asco y quise vomitar. Roxy, sin ninguna timidez, se quitó la ropa, yo nunca había visto una mujer desnuda en toda mi vida, a excepción de aquellas mujeres de los libros y las fotos de Finn. La mujer era sólo huesos, venía de esa raza anglosajona de huesos fuertes y pómulos salientes que resistían hambrunas y enfermedades. Mi mirada se detuvo en su pubis y en el vello tupido que lo cubría. Un niño como yo creía que las mujeres no tenían eso, al menos no tanto, las estatuas de los museos nunca los mostraba. Ella se sentó en la esquina de la cama y me llamó.

── ¡Ven, chico guapo! Toma lo que quieras, tú amigo pago muy bien por esto ¡Vamos! que no duele.

Cerré mis manos en fuertes puños, di un paso hacia atrás, no me gustaba, para nada; yo leía poesía y creía en amores tiernos llenos de suspiros Keats, Tennyson o John Donne hablaban de otra cosa; la mujer se impaciento, se recostó en la cama y abrió las piernas, yo vi su vulva en pleno y me sentí ofendido, no por la desnudez en sí misma, la mujer era bellísima, fue su actitud indiferente frente a mi vulnerabilidad, inocencia y expectativas lo que odie. Sin pensarlo dos, veces corrí escaleras abajo y salí del burdel, en pleno frío, a los cinco minutos, vi a Douglas que me miraba decepcionado.

── Vamos Masen, no es para tanto.

── Quiero irme a casa.

── No puedes ¿Qué le vas a decir a tus padres?

── No me importa, me quiero ir.

── Mejor vamos a mi casa, te quedaras allí y el lunes veremos que hacer.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, yo me escabullí a la habitación y me juré que no tocaría una mujer hasta estar seguro de lo que en realidad quería. Desde ese día, mi amistad con Douglas decayó, más por mi culpa que por la suya, él no pareció darle mucha importancia a lo que había pasado, pero para mí fue un parte de aguas en mi vida, era la mentalidad victoriana la que gano, los discursos puritanos de mis padres habían calado tanto en mi que yo no podía huir de ellos, yo era hijo de mi tiempo.

Meses después estalló la gran guerra, mi padre cayó muy enfermo y murió meses después, sólo quedamos mi madre y yo; solos, ocultando en nuestra enorme casa, el dolor y el desamparó que su muerte había dejado.

Todos queríamos ser soldados, soñábamos con eso, nos veíamos llenos de medallas, por lo tanto los sueños de heroísmo reemplazo nuestros deseos libidinosos, y las conversaciones empezaron a girar alrededor de las grandes y épicas batallas que tendríamos en las trincheras francesas. Douglas ── fiel a su naturaleza impulsiva y loca era el que más soñaba con ser soldado ── fue el primero que se enroló, yo aún tenía ciertas reticencias por dejar a mi madre, tan sólo tenía treinta y un años de edad, cuando yo contaba con dieciséis. Pero finalmente la convencí de dejarme alistar, más lo que yo deseaba iba en contra vía de mi destino. Mamá y yo caímos enfermos y un día de sol ── cosa que me contó Carlisle ── raro en Chicago, mi madre murió, ni siquiera me di cuenta de su deceso, la fiebre me consumía. Cuando desperté yo ya no era Edward Masen, era un vampiro, fuerte, hermoso, eterno, hambriento que no 'conoció mujer' mientras fue humano.

Mi vida mortal se había acabado y comenzaba una vida nueva para mí al lado de un hombre que ha sido mi amigo, mi hermano, mi padre y también mi verdugo de una manera u otra. Con Carlisle y con Esme tuve lo que nunca pude tener con mis reales padres biológicos, una verdadera relación fraternal… no lo resiento, pero a veces me habría gustado conocer a Elizabeth y a Anthony mejor, no con mi perspectiva de vampiro, sino con mi mentalidad de hombre viejo y supuestamente sabio.

* * *

**Editado XBronte.**

**Cortico pero sustancioso, el próximo será muy revelador sobre ese Edward, jojo me gusta esto de pensar que el señor todo moral también pensaba cosas humanas, demasiado para bien de nosotras sus discípulas.**

**Sacha ríe y suspira.**


	11. Sexo sexus II

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer._**

**TU NO EXISTES**

**Capítulo 11**

**SEXUS… SEXO**

**Música **

**Franz Liszt ── Mephisto Waltz No. 1 ── S. 514**

* * *

Quince años después de mi transformación, cuando la nostalgia me invadió, yo visité mi ciudad, amparado en las sombras y cuidando mi nueva realidad, caminé en la noche y repasando mis pasos de niño ── y de mortal ── por los viejos lugares. Muchos de mis amigos de infancia y de mis compañeros de colegio habían muerto por la enfermedad o la guerra, otros llevaban su vida como hombres maduros y responsables. Una noche me encontré con Douglas en la calle, él no me vio, pero allí estaba un hombre de treinta y tres años, tenía una pierna amputada y caminaba con un bastón, del chiquillo que nos atrapó con su personalidad de tarambana simpático y trasgresor no quedaba nada. Era fascinante verlo ── nadie podía cambiar tanto así, bueno, si ── si yo no hubiera muerto o mejor dicho no convertido, quizás sería como él. Hablaba con una mujer, una prostituta _Vaya amigo, las viejas costumbres no se extinguieron en ti _pero por discreción, no sintonicé lo que hablaban, supongo que no era necesario, la relación de Douglas y el sexo, aparentemente no había cambiado. Pero si, era diferente, yo leí su mente y vi un hombre triste que se esforzaba por no serlo, más que eso, aparentaba no serlo porque el Douglas Finn que estaba ante mi fingía todo el tiempo.

Ni sombra del chico alegre y desenfadado que, hablándonos sin tapujos sobre el sexo, nos señaló aquello que jamás nuestros padres se atrevieron nunca a decirnos ── quizás porque ellos tampoco lo supieron ── que, el sexo no es solo reproducción, el sexo es placer. Lo seguí durante días y fue pavoroso lo que su mente me mostró. La gran guerra había castrado su vida y su niñez, vi las imágenes de las trincheras, las muertes y las mutilaciones, el dolor, la soledad, el hambre y el asco. Recuerdos de padecimientos infrahumanos sostenidos no con el fin de defender a la patria o vencer al enemigo, si no que con el único y válido fin de mantenerse vivo en una guerra que nunca fue heroica ni romántica. Todo se había acabado para él cuando le tocó presenciar como todo su escuadrón de artillería fue masacrado, vi en él lo que después comprobé como una constante en hombres participes de otras guerras: culpa. La culpa de haber sobrevivido. Huí de él como si huyera de la plaga. Cuando volví de nuevo, me atreví a averiguar sobre el destino de mi amigo de pubertad y supe que meses después de haberlo vuelto a ver por primera vez, éste se había quitado la vida en un viejo burdel a las afueras de la ciudad, metiéndose en los baños y volándose la tapa de los sesos.

Yo sólo me acordaba de la risa feliz y voluptuosa de un chico que quería tragarse la vida completamente, al final, la vida se lo trago a él y todo terminó en un viejo y patético lugar, él y su cerebro manchando la pared de un fétido baño de putas. Douglas Finn me dio mi única y real experiencia como un ser humano, y yo no estuve a su altura, sólo le di mi indiferencia años después. Yo no podía hacer nada, yo ya no era Masen, era Edward Cullen ── vampiro ── y no, no se puede desandar lo andado. El convertirse en vampiro no significaba que todos esos pensamientos y límites que tenías con tu humanidad se esfumaran, no es así, los rasgos más característicos de la personalidad persisten. Aún era victoriano hasta los huesos, como Carlisle era un hombre del siglo de las luces ── amante de la ciencia y la libertad ── o Jasper un caballero a la usanza sureña, yo era un hipócrita, así me habían criado. "Conocer" una mujer ── ese eufemismo bíblico, tan timorato como insoportable ── era el sinónimo de matrimonio para mí. Además, la lucha diaria con mi primer instinto no me daba para más, el hambre sofocaba mi vida. Controlando el hambre, hizo que inconscientemente controlara lo demás, controlar para llegar a la indiferencia era la constante en mi vida. Aún así, yo soñaba, vivía, respiraba sexo a mí alrededor.

Cuando te conviertes en vampiro, todas tus respuestas sensoriales se multiplican a un millón, aún recuerdo mi primer día como recién nacido, todo me golpeaba y yo estaba mareado por la cantidad de estímulos que existían a mí alrededor, escuché, lo escuchaba todo. Llegaron a mis oídos sonidos que jamás antes había sido capaz de identificar, el batir de las alas de los insectos y de las aves, el caer de una hoja sonaba como si cayera cemento sobre el piso, el movimiento difuso del polvo, los miles de pasos a mi alrededor, el latir de los corazones, el chasquido de las lenguas, ¡Oh! y los olores, desde lo más exquisitos hasta los más repugnantes. Tardé años para poder clasificar cada uno y para poder ser indiferente a otros, claro está que el único olor del que yo no era capaz de abstraerme era el de la sangre, hierro, albúmina, proteínas, cientos de factores que para nosotros lo eran todo, absolutamente exquisita y totalmente adictiva. Yo podía sentirlo todo y es abrumador, ciento cuarenta años después no he podido asimilarlo. Fuera de la sangre había otros olores que excitaban mi nueva naturaleza y que seguramente estaba muy escondida en mi ser victoriano: los olores de la sexualidad. Esos eran para mí, abrumadores y temibles, olores y sonidos que hacían insufrible las veinticuatro horas de mi día.

Creí que el bosque y la cacería podía alejarme de semejante tortura, pero la naturaleza que no se rige por ninguna ley moral era peor, todo copulaba, la vegetación y su movimiento clorofílico, los animales y su celo regular y metódico. Yo me levantaba sobre mi propio instinto, me sentía un superhombre, necesitaba la ley moral para no perder en mi ese algo que todavía me hacía sentir un Masen. Admiraba a Carlisle, él parecía controlar, igual que yo, esos instintos, pero cuando Esme llegó fue terrible para mí, me di cuenta de lo brutal y salvaje que podemos ser en esos estados de lascivia, y todo ello ampliado por el hecho del amor sin límites que mi padre sentía por aquella mujer. Yo escuchaba palabras, sonidos, camas destruidas, paredes derribadas, fuego sin control, deseos sin límites de tiempos y horarios. Mi padre y su naturaleza discreta supo lo incomodo que era para mí, y la misma Esme ── una chica criada en la más estricta moral ── tampoco estaba muy cómoda sabiendo que yo sabía las tremendas y devastadoras implicaciones de su relación física. Aún puedo acordarme de que ella huyo durante dos días muerta de la vergüenza cuando supo que yo podía leer sus pensamientos, que en aquellos primeros años de su convivencia con Carlisle sólo giraban en la urgencia del coito.

Cuando me rebelé a mi dieta y a la lucha constante contra mi instinto de sangre, salí a la calle a matar, mi complejo de Dios surgió y acabé con cuanta alimaña me topé en el camino. Los peores eran aquellos pervertidos que gozaban violando mujeres y niños, yo absorbí sus pensamientos tremendos y asquerosos, pude ver actos de una brutalidad temible y depravada, actos que ni siquiera hoy soy capaz de asimilar, actos demenciales que ni siquiera hoy en día están clasificados por la siquiatría. Descubrir que no sólo eran aquellos hombres y mujeres mentalmente enfermos los que eran capaces de producir semejantes imágenes, fue lo peor. También estaban aquellos a los que llamamos ciudadanos corrientes, sencillos, el típico _"el buen americano",_ escupí sobre ese carajo de concepto cuando leí muchas de sus mentes y comprobé lo pervertido que muchos eran ¡Buen americano! ¡Hipócritas con mentes retorcidas! entonces volví a mi padre biológico y me asuste con la simple duda que éste fuera uno de ellos. Cuando volví a Carlisle, llegué dispuesto a elevarme sobre el común, yo debía ser mejor y no fue fácil. Mi cuerpo atrapado en unos eternos diecisiete exigía, demandaba satisfacción. La amalgama diecisiete y vampiro era la peor combinación cuando uno elige ser virtuoso, pero yo era arrogante.

Me decía a mí mismo: _Yo puedo ser mejor que mis deseos básicos y_ _monstruosos,_ aún soñaba con "_conocer_" a alguien que reconciliara mis preceptos humanos con mis deseos de vampiro, al igual que Carlisle, su relación con Esme era mi ideal. Cada día era una constante lucha. Cuando Rosalie llegó, su belleza asombrosa me fue indiferente, éramos como el agua y el aceite, simplemente no congeniamos de la manera que Carlisle deseaba, creo, es más, estoy seguro que nunca llegamos a congeniar por el hecho de que éramos iguales, odiábamos lo que éramos, juntos exacerbaríamos más nuestro asco que otra cosa. Rosalie necesitaba paciencia, yo necesitaba alivio, juntos hubiésemos sido el desastre. Cuando Emmett llegó para ella fue el remanso y el humor, él tenía paciencia y capacidad de perdón, con él a su lado mi hermana fue capaz de aliviar su rabia. Durante los primeros años de su estadía con nosotros Emmett no tocó a Rosalie, ella tenía en su mente el acto brutal y violento del que fue víctima y Emmett un chico de veinte años, campesino e inocente no tenía ni la menor idea de que era acostarse con una mujer, en eso éramos iguales, pero cuando finalmente las barreras cayeron fue como si sobre nuestra casa se instalara la bomba H, para mi simplemente fue horroroso.

Esme, de manera muy diplomática, les dijo que por favor se calmaran, la única forma de evitar ser testigo de su escandaloso sexo fue que ellos siempre tuvieran una casa propia, pero la mente de Emmett nunca se pudo controlar y a pesar de mis esfuerzo, fui testigo involuntario de todo lo que hacían, él era agreste y su sexualidad, un río sin cauce. La llegada de Jasper y Alice empeoró mi mundo en ese aspecto, la sexualidad de ambos era oscura, desesperada y tierna. Verlos, siempre ha sido doloroso para mi, se movían al mismo tiempo, se conocían como si llevaran cientos de años viviendo juntos, cada pensamiento, deseo, ansía, era adivinado por ella sin necesidad de su don, y él siempre se adelantaba a lo que Alice quería. Aquel guerrero rubio era un cachorrito al lado de esa fuerza absoluta de la naturaleza que era su mujer. Jasper había vivido con otra de nuestra especie y sabía el poder volcánico de las mujeres de nuestra raza, él era fuego y guerra, él era deseo absoluto, no sólo de sangre sino de piel. Todo Jasper ama a Alice, y ese amor les acrecentaba el placer. Fue su presencia, fue el ver lo que ellos eran, lo que me hizo desear eso. Sin querer, ellos dieron el puntillazo final para que yo deseara lo que ambos tenían, yo elegiría como mi mujer a la que me hiciera sentir así, yo no me conformaría con menos.

Y fue así que esperé, esperé y esperé, a pesar de los aires de libre sexualidad que vino a mediados del siglo XX, mujeres decentes tomado píldora anticonceptiva, el uso ya popular del condón, la revista playboy, el cine, la pornografía, la aceptación de otras tendencias sexuales, lugares donde el sexo no era un delito, bares, clubes, las calles, todo era sexuado. Un mundo donde el sexo fluyó libremente hasta volverse maquinal, aburrido y estúpido. Pero un día, un día de marzo en un salón de biología, todo, todo, todo, cambio. Una niña pálida, pequeña, de ojos oscuros y pelo perfumado arrasó con mis sentidos, mi moral, mis instintos rasgaban mi piel, ardía en un fuego frío. Me vi desesperado ansiando, soñando, delirando sobre su cuerpo, su boca, su sexo, ¿conocer? Diablos yo quería devorarla, bebérmela, hundir mi cuerpo, mis dientes, en ella. Desde aquel día estuve excitado y metafóricamente enfermo, tenía celos, de todo lo que la tocaba, de todo aquel que la mirara, de todo aquel que se atreviera a tener el mínimo deseo sobre ella. Me vi a portas de meterme en la casa de Mike Newton y cortarle la cabeza, para que no pensara en ella, aunque sus pensamientos eran tan inocuos y simplones como todo sueño húmedo de un chico de su edad y vaga experiencia, pero no me importaba.

Ella me volvía loco, su silencio mental era lo peor para mí, tenía hasta celos de lo que pensaba ¿cómo se atrevía a negarme eso? Pero ella lo hacía y eso aumentaba mi deseo. Los casi cien años de existencia reprimida estaban a punto de estallar, yo debía ser como una represa a punto de ahogar todo a mi alrededor y no me importaba. Volví a los libros, a todos y cada uno de los miles de libros eróticos escritos en el mundo, hasta mi viejo amigo Kamasutra apareció, aunque, con la perspectiva del tiempo, me pareció todo en tan inocente que llegaba a ser casi casi caricaturesco; hasta Sade ── que siempre me parecía repugnante ── fue una maravillosa lectura, Oh Bella yo te soñaba atada a mi cama por años hasta que yo pudiera saciar un uno por ciento de mi deseo hacia ti. Mi amor yo quería tener deseos puros hacía ti y si los tuve, pero había días en que era insoportable verte. Yo se que tú sentías mi electricidad fluyendo hacia ti y eras mala conmigo, te mordías la boca, sacabas tu lengua juguetonamente cuando comías, sacudías tú cabello para dejar la estela de tú shampoo impregnado en mi piel, a veces dejabas ver algo de tú piel desnuda con alguna camisilla ligera y hasta fuiste capaz de dejarme ver a través de la tela la forma de tus senos erectos, yo soñaba morderlos y saborearlos hasta enloquecer.

Un día ── mala, niña mala y perversa ── olías a sexo, crudo y lubrico, estabas mojada y yo lo sabía, te habías masturbado en el baño antes que yo llegara, hiciste que oliera tus manos, tus dedos y me miraste y batiste tus pestañas ¡enloquecí! Salí corriendo al bosque e hice lo mismo que tú hiciste por horas, mis orgasmos profundos y animales se escucharon en todo hasta hacer vibrar la tierra. Tenía tanto miedo a hacerte daño, no por mi fuerza, ahora lo sé, soy capaz de dominar mi fuerza, pero no era capaz de dominar mi pasión, tú lo llenabas todo, eras la espada capaz de cortar de un tajo años y años de control. ¡Dios! ¡Te amo! ¡Tanto! ¡Tanto! Y como te deseo ¿Cómo pude dejar ir el paraíso de mis manos? Una noche contigo, dentro de ti habría hecho que toda esta mierda valiera la pena. Bella, mis manos en ti, mis dedos dentro de ti, mi lengua saboreándote, chupando tus jugos, lamiendo tu sexo, tu coño, tu vulva, ¡malditas palabras! Douglas Finn ¡estarías orgulloso de mí! palabras capaz de sacarme de mi estado victoriano y absurdo, palabras que me dejan vulnerable y estimulado, palabras que me acercan a la indecencia y al caos, ¿sexo? No, ¿hacer el amor? Tampoco, follar, coger, tirar, joder, hasta que mi médula quede hecha trizas. ¡Te amo! ¡Te deseo! ¡Te venero! ¡Te adoro! Dios no existe, no**, **tú eres Dios.

* * *

**Editado por XBrontë**

**Hola, muchas gracias por estar aquí chicas, cada uno de sus comentarios es bienvenido, a las lectoras fantasmas un millón de gracias.**

**Una de las lectoras me contó cual es la verdadera historia de Tanya según la escritora Meyer, no la conocía, la verdad. A mi defensa puedo decir que esto es un fic y que si me permiten debo cambiar algunas cosillas, sobre todo la historia de los orígenes de los vampiros.**

**Muchas gracias ¿qué tal este Edward y sus muy humanos deseos?**


	12. Sin alma sin amor

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

**TU NO EXISTES**

**Capítulo 12**

**SIN ALMA/SIN AMOR**

**Música**

**Antonio Vivaldi – El Invierno**

* * *

_«Sí, me fui porque mi terror a que un día tú amor por mí se desvaneciera era muy grande»_

_«Fui soberbio, te subestimé… y me sobrevaloré»_

_«¿Amor humano? No se compara ── pensé yo ── a mi amor, al amor de un monstruo»_

_«Yo te amaba con amor épico, con la fuerza del Big Bang»_

_«Como siempre, mi estúpido sentido de superioridad primó en la decisión y te dejé»_

Años después, en mi soledad y en mi recorrer por el mundo, finalmente, un día todo desapareció, todo, las palabras de mi padre Anthony, mi mentalidad moral, mi tufillo hipócrita, mis límites desaparecieron, la biblia y sus anatemas se esfumaron, mi filosofía de ser aún parte de la humanidad ya no estaban, sólo era un animal hambriento, bebiendo sangre y la vida de todos.

Un día, una noche, en una sucia discoteca francesa, vi una mujer, igual que Roxy, dispuesta, sucia, un pulpo, una anaconda capaz de tragarse el mundo a través de su vulva, ella era mi víctima esa noche, de alguna manera ella presentía quien era yo y me deseaba, deseaba su destrucción, deseaba mi deseo triste y salvaje.

Me fui con ella al sucio baño, entre el olor terrible y las paredes sucias la cogí como un animal por detrás, en frente, el espejo y ella agarrada al tocador de éste, con mis pantalones abajo la penetré de manera violenta, y me vi haciendo la vieja coreografía del meter y sacar, ella gritaba, su boca y su rostro se transformaban en una mueca de placer feroz, sus orgasmos ordeñaban mi polla con fuerza y yo sólo me veía en el espejo, agarrándome de la madera de aquel tocador, destrozándola para no abrir a la mujer con la fuerza de mis embestidas, si, allí estaba yo y nunca, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan sucio y tan absolutamente solo.

No fue sorpresa para mí que ella no muriera, ni siquiera me acerque al hecho de lastimarla, no fue mi control el que ayudó sino mi total apatía al acto en sí. Después de ella vinieron más, muchas más y todo era lo mismo. No me permití tener añoranza de ti, no mancharía tú recuerdo en actos como los que fui capaz de hacer.

En China conocí una chica delicada como un lirio Ling- Ling, un ser triste que siempre creyó que su vida era un error, su amante había fallecido y ella se entumeció y su amor por él se quedó en un punto muerto. No sé cómo, pero ambos nos reunimos en un momento de necesidad nos hicimos amantes durante dos años, no sé qué fue eso, no era amor, era desesperación. Ella sabía quién era yo sin decirlo, jamás preguntó, un día me dijo adiós "vete Edward, vete, antes de que yo te amé, no podría soportarlo, un ser como tú, no es para alguien como yo, aun así me apegaría a ti y tú corres siempre tras alguien más" Lo entendí y me fui. Hace casi doce años que no volví a tener sexo con nadie, era imposible sustituir mi deseo frustrado de ti.

Pero hoy, hoy, explotó, mis celos me consumen, ¿Zachary? ¿Te convertiste en vampiro? ¿Dejaste que otro bebiera tú sangre y tú vida? y no fui yo.

Yo.

Soy.

Un.

Idiota.

Me negué a pensar durante treinta años en que tú cuerpo fuera de otro, la posibilidad era insoportable, pero hoy, hoy me enfrentó a ella y no lo soporto, porque se Bella Swan que tras de esa decisión estoy yo, un humano hubiese sido terrible, pero alguien de mi especie, alguien como yo, alguien con mi hambre, con mi deseo, alguien capaz de consumirte, alguien capaz de tenerte para siempre…ese siempre es mío, mío, mío.

Seguí a Tania hasta su casa después de un día de cacería.

_« ¡Oh, Bella!»_

_«Yo también se jugar»_

_«Tú y yo nos encontraremos»_

_«Lo sé y tú lo sabes»_

_« ¡Vamos a jugar!»_

La seguí, ella lo sabía y me dio una sonrisa socarrona, yo le ofrecí mi rabia y mis celos.

── ¿Qué buscas Edward?

── ¡Desnúdate!

── Pídelo amablemente.

── Quítate la maldita ropa o te la arranco.

── Un poco de amabilidad no sería tan malo, ¿Dónde está ese niño que yo conocí hace tantos años?

Me abalancé a ella, la agarré de su cabello rojo, la bese con ira y ella me contestó con apetito.

── Él ya no existe Tania ¿quieres que te folle o no? Dímelo y me largo.

── Demonios Edward, yo sabía, sabía que tras de esa imagen moral estaba este animal ¡Lo sabía! quítame tú la ropa, muérdeme, muérdeme, quiero que me duela.

_«Bella mi amor»_

_«¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!»_

_«Estas desbaratando mis sentidos»_

_«Quiero silenciar tu voz en mi mente»_

_«Pero vibras en mí, si te dejo ir ¿qué será de mí?»_

_«No puedo escapar, no puedo morir, me persigues, me persigues»_

_«Ahora, aquí, dentro de esta mujer, soy tuyo, tuyo ¿eres mía aún?»_

Ya no había superioridad moral, ya no había ni siquiera ese tufillo hipócrita. Era un animal, tenía sexo animal y comenzaba hacerme cargo de eso. ¿Y mi alma? Bella, tú eres y serás por siempre mi alma.

_Ven a mí, ven, ven, ¿Cómo puedo vivir sin mi alma? ¿Cómo puedo vivir sin mi vida?_

* * *

_**Editado por XBrontë.**_

_**Si, chicas, muy corto, lo sé, pero creo que esto merecía un aparte, pronto vendrá Bella a esta historia, poco a poco veremos como ella irá apareciendo en esta historia, tengan un poquitín de paciencia, muchas gracias a todas, a las que comentan y a las fantasmas, don todas muy amables.**_


	13. Doppelgänger

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

**TU NO EXISTES**

**Capítulo 13**

**Doppelgänger**

**Música**

**Piotr Ilich Tchaikovski – 1812 Overture**

_**¿Se **__**acuerdan**__** de aquella vez que nuestro Edward ve a una chica parecida a Bella en Moscú?**_

* * *

**Moscú 2031**

Adoro salir a caminar, me gusta sentir a la gente, escuchar sus murmullos.

Zachary dice que es parte de mi naturaleza extraña, él siempre sale conmigo, es un maravilloso conversador, cuenta historias de cada cosa que conocemos, es como tener una gran enciclopedia a mi lado, es impresionante y turbador saber que ha sido testigo de todo. Nunca repite una historia y si lo hace, la cuenta de una manera nueva y vibrante.

Finalmente, obtuve la vida que quería. Él, Zachary, me ayudó a obtenerla.

Yo he crecido con él, la chica desprovista de todo sentimiento ── esa era yo, así nací a mi nueva vida ── se ha ido curando poco a poco, ha tenido la oportunidad de descubrirse, de conocerse y de trascender sus propios miedos e inseguridades.

El aire de Moscú es bueno, siempre hace frío y llueve muy seguido.

Nunca creí que amaría tanto el hielo y las bajas temperaturas… claro está que yo no siento nada de eso, pero sin embargo no es el clima en sí, es el ambiente de la gente perteneciente al frío lo que me atrae, me gusta las naturalezas melancólicas del hielo.

Me siento en los parques y veo la gente caminar, respirar, hablar.

Todo lo humano es atrayente y sin embargo me siento ajena a todo. Me miro en los espejos de los lugares donde camino, me asusta ver mi reflejo, no me acostumbro a reconocerme en un espejo, no me acostumbro a ser hermosa.

Frente a todos parezco una mujer de 25 años aunque ya no los tengo.

Sigue habiendo en mi rasgos de la chica humana que fui, mi cabello ── ahora más grueso y largo ── sigue teniendo esa cualidad salvaje que siempre tuvo, Zachary lo peina en las noches 'hueles siempre tan delicioso' yo sonrio, él lucha por hacerme sentir en casa y yo lucho por hacer que él vuelva de nuevo a sentir una empatía con las cosas.

Luchamos para que el pasado de ambos se reconcilie con nuestro futuro.

Tengo cicatrices en todo mi cuerpo, amo muchas de ellas, las otras… simplemente me son indiferentes. Unas me recuerdan mi vida humana, me recuerdan a James, a Victoria, Riley, otras me recuerdan lo que soy ahora, me recuerdan a Zachary luchando por mi vida.

Mis ojos, extraño evento, siguen teniendo ese tono oscuro de siempre.

Aunque a veces pequeños reflejos ambarinos y grises se muestran en ellos, mi piel es más clara y la transformación me hizo más alta, aunque no menos torpe, cosa que le parece a Zachary tremendamente gracioso. "Niña, nunca podrás ser bailarina", lo veo a veces y me pregunto ¿lo conozco en verdad?

A veces me asusta, es tan fuerte, tan rápido, tan cruel y no me cabe duda de que me ama locamente.

A veces es tan dulce, tan callado y depende totalmente de mi… es difícil entender el cómo alguien como él dependa de mi… creo que es su soledad enorme como el infinito que lo hace tan vulnerable, me hubiera gustado conocerlo cuando sus dos amigos existían.

Una sombra de soledad y silencio siempre lo acompaña.

Todos ellos son iguales, de belleza espectacularmente lejana, aun siendo muy jóvenes, como los Cullen ── Si, a veces pienso en ellos, son imágenes que vienes y van ── a la especie de Zachary los envuelve un aire de autoridad y señorío que los hace verse mayores.

A los dieciocho creí morir cuando se fueron, enloquecí.

Los esperé y no regresaron nunca, aun me acuerdo aquel día cuando Victoria me torturaba, ella enloquecía de furia porque yo sonreía… 'él vendrá por mí' ese pensamiento me hizo sobrevivir, ella no me vio nunca desfallecer ni pedir piedad, yo fui más fuerte.

En mi existía la fuerza de la esperanza y de la fe, pero no regresó.

Y todo en mi explotó, la fe, la esperanza, el deseo, el ansia, mi hambre, mi corazón, mi alma desapareció, si antes fui sólo un zombi, después no fui nada. Hielo, roca, algo que se movía en el viento.

Poco a poco convertida en una máquina no me quedó nada.

Ni siquiera la necesidad de odiar, odiar aunque fuera como recordatorio del amor, de la pasión y del fuego. Sí, yo odie, odie, para después olvidar. Seguí esperando no por deseo de abrazarlo, de besarlo, de tocarlo, lo esperé para entender el proceso racional, metódico, voluntario de mi desprecio.

Pero ni siquiera me permitió eso.

Y como todo hasta la necesidad de rencor desapareció… mi 'para siempre' murió, mi 'para siempre' con Edward Cullen ya no me importó, al final sólo quede yo, desprovista de toda esencia y significado.

Era como un recipiente vacío, en ese instante en que me quede sola.

Frente al cosmos supe que como yo no era nada, tenía la posibilidad de todo, ya no había miedo, ya no había nostalgia, nada me retenía, ni siquiera Charlie, ni Jacob, no había pasado… era tan libre que me sentí embriagada de todo.

El destino existe. Cada vez estoy más segura que así es.

Ahora que he estudiado tantas cosas, que he tenido la oportunidad de leer cosas que ni siquiera me imaginaba que existían, ahora lo sé… el destino si existe. Layo yendo donde el oráculo, tratando de engañar al destino, matando al hijo, trataría de sobrevivir a él, pero finalmente el destino lo encontró…

Todo se reduce a esa Moira implacable que se come todo, sin piedad.

Layo era Edward y Zachary mi destino… en alguna parte, en algún momento del universo, en algún punto de quiebre del caos, estaba escrito que yo sería lo que soy.

James fue mi primer peldaño, pero era demasiado tonto y débil.

Luego fue Jasper y su hambre desmedida, luego fue Victoria pero su odio por mí era tan grande que tan sólo quería desmembrar mi parte humana, pero ella no pudo romper la cuerda para que al final todos ellos me llevaran a Zachary. Nadie, ni siquiera Edward Cullen, con sus deseos de redención, con sus miedos, con su nostalgia de lo humano, no fueron capaces de impedirlo.

Al final, nunca lo entendieron, ni siquiera yo decidí, fue mi sangre la que decidió por mí.

Le dije a Zachary que deseaba quedarme unos años más en Moscú.

Él me dijo que era sumamente peligroso, pero le rogué, era la estadía más tranquila que había tenido y mi padre le gustaba también Moscú… Charlie ¿es ese el amor? Seguramente ese es, lo veo envejecer, veo el evolucionar de la vida en la cara de mi viejo y siento un dolor insoportable que me ahoga…

Mi padre, mi amigo, mi confidente, mi cómplice.

Quizás si yo no hubiera vivido lo que he vivido mi corazón no habría llegado nunca a amar a Charlie Swan como lo amo ahora. Debemos conseguir otra casa, quiero una casa más grande, la que tenemos ahora me aburre, me he vuelto caprichosa y mimada ── estamos tan poco tiempo en un lugar que me gustaría disfrutar un poco ── y quiero para Charlie lo mejor y la casa actual es demasiado fría, últimamente se ha quejado y no me gusta, no me gusta para nada.

Mi parte favorita de esta ciudad es el metro de Moscú.

Nueve millones de seres humanos caminando entre semejante obra de arte. Arquitectura fue mi última carrera, después de literatura e historia. La estación Arbatskaja me encanta, me siento allí y escucho el tremendo fluir de la sangre por todas partes, me relamo los labios, hace tanto tiempo y extraño el sabor, aunque no extraño la cacería, siento aún el ardor y la tentación pero eso no me define.

No, la sangre nunca fue el motivo, dejarla no fue terrible para mí.

Además no fue nunca mi verdadero alimento, fue mi época de neófito la que me hizo buscarla ¡que tonta fui!, nunca creí que el instinto fuera tan abrumador. Algo me eriza la piel, puedo percibir un olor, una presencia, es uno de los míos, giro lentamente y lo veo a él, mirándome, un segundo, un instante que fue todo… es él… luce igual, luce diferente, su cabello está muy largo, su ropa…

Siempre, su sencillez, fue elegante para alguien tan joven.

Tenía la apariencia de un chico de diecisiete, pero ahora parecía descuidado y salvaje, me mira, mi corazón fantasma vuelve a latir e inmediatamente, mi escudo me salva de sus ojos, quiero acercarme, tocarlo, sentir alguna cosa, melancolía de lo humano, nostalgia por Bella Swan que lo adoró hasta morir.

Me está buscando, lo sé, apuesto que sientes curiosidad por mí.

Apuesto que ahora te preguntas si soy yo, no. Lo negarías, pensarán que me confundes con otra, crees que me salvaste, que aún estoy en alguna parte de América viviendo mis experiencias humanas, experiencias donde tú ya no cabes ¿Mi mente todo lo olvida, Edward?

Casi, casi ¡Dios eres tan hermoso aún!

Unos pasos y estoy cerca de ti, no me ves, estiro mis manos y te toco levemente ¿Estoy contigo, aún? En alguna parte, estoy contigo, allí en mi pasado estoy contigo, allí en mi habitación estoy contigo, en el bosque, en el prado estoy contigo, no.

Yo no… ella está contigo, yo me fui y se quedó la otra…

Esa, aquella que no se quiso desprender, está allí, ella, tan débil. Ella, que se desprendió de mí y sigue allí. Ella aún no sabe que la dejarás, no lo sabrá nunca, ella será siempre esa chica que deseara tus besos, que se impacientará de deseo.

Esa que siempre estará buscando tu espalda para que la lleves en ella.

La que siempre cree que nunca habrá nadie como tú, ella es eterna en el pasado. Ella no quiere verte ahora, porque no le interesas en este momento, sólo le interesa un verano estático en el tiempo. Para mí, para la otra, la que se fue para siempre, eres un caso curioso, un extraño animal en el zoológico.

Corro y te dejo solo en plena estación, yo sé que Zachary lo sabe:

── Hueles a él, siento su olor en tú memoria.

── No preguntes lo que no quieres saber.

── Sin embargo es inevitable, mi preciosa porcelana, porque no lo he arrancado de tu piel.

── Deja de comportarte como un niño, yo dije si de todo corazón… estoy aquí… contigo y no me voy a ninguna parte…

── Sigues pensando en él.

── Él dijo, un día, que no existiría para mí y cumplió su palabra.

── Siento que aún no poseo tu alma.

── Miles de años y aún sigues siendo un hombre.

── Yo cuido mi territorio.

── No me hables como si fuera un pedazo de cosa que tú posees Zachary, tú sabes que ya no soy así, estoy aquí, es mi decisión de libertad, deja de hablarme así, ya no soy una niña impresionable y tonta. Edward Cullen no existe en mi vida, ¿te acuerdas de la carta? Toda fue verdad.

── ¿O, quizás, fue la manera de retenerlo más? Tú siempre me sorprendes, Isabella, al escribir esa carta lo amarraste más a ti.

── Basta ya, no quiero hablar de eso, no quiero una pelea, donde yo siempre voy a perder.

Sin embargo, al otro día volví al metro, la curiosidad era más fuerte, mi deseo de entenderlo, aún más.

¿Quién eres en realidad, Edward?

Siempre fuiste tan complejo, tan misterioso, yo ── con mi mente humana ── no fui capaz nunca de abarcarte en totalidad, eras como un dios para mí, el sueño del príncipe azul, pero eras mucho más, mucho más y me lo ocultaste, ha llegado a mí una iluminación y estoy segura que eras más profundo de lo que mostrabas.

¿Es este tu verdadero yo?

¿Este hombre de apariencia salvaje que vi en Arbatskaja? ¿Has vuelto a beber sangre humana? ¡Dios! Si, pobre Carlisle, pobre tu familia, ¿Qué ha sido de ti?... vaya, siento compasión por ti. Algo no calza. Durante una semana has venido tratando de saber si esa chica que viste en el metro soy yo, o que hay alguien que se parece a mí, lo sé. Entonces ¿Qué fue todo aquel teatro en el bosque?

Me amabas lo supe, pero y ¿Esto? ¿Qué es? ¿Sientes culpa?

¿Remordimiento? Odio tú naturaleza culpable ¿Sientes nostalgia de mí? Mi pobre y agónico ángel, solo puedo compadecerte. Después, no te volví a ver y fue como si me quitaras de nuevo todo, la chica del bosque volvió, el verano ha desaparecido, el pasado ha vuelto, mi carta mintió, mi mundo de nuevo enloqueció, tu voz resonó de nuevo.

Y sin embargo, no quiero volver a ti, no somos los mismos.

Yo no te reconozco, no eres mi sueño, amo el ideal, pero ese no eres tú, no, ahora lo sé. Aquel hombre del metro ese eras tú, el verdadero, el real, no la imagen que tú me mostraste. Hoy, veintidós años después, lo que siento es una tremenda curiosidad ¿Lo que yo perseguí durante casi cinco años de mi vida fue una ilusión? ¿Estuve dominada por algo irreal? ¿Tenías miedo a que yo supiera quién eras en realidad?

¡Dios! la posibilidad que seas otro ¡me obsesiona!

* * *

**Editado por XBrontë**

**Gracias a todas las chicas que comentan y son lectoras fantasmas, son todas muy amables, creo que es en este punto donde la historia comienza.**

**Amárrense los cinturones nenas. **


	14. Del otro lado

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

**TÚ NO EXISTES**

**Capítulo 14**

"**Del otro lado"**

**Música**

**Beethoven: Pathetique Sonata Op.13**

* * *

Julio 2009

Él estaba allí frente a mí, sentado en mi cama, viéndome, tenía el pelo rubio, mucho más que el de Carlisle y sus ojos eran negros como la noche… yo sabía, él era como ellos. No grite, esperaba morir.

_── ¿Quién eres? ── _Su voz era fuerte, con un extraño sonido, un extraño acento.

_── ¿Quién eres tú?_

_── Soy yo el que hace las preguntas ¿Por qué no puedo leerte completamente? ¿Qué eres? Nunca había visto un ser como tú._

Hablaba en forma misteriosa, de pronto a la velocidad de la luz se acercó a mí.

_── Hueles hermoso, quiero vaciarte y sin embargo la curiosidad por ti es fascinante, cientos de años y estoy despierto._

Yo temblaba como una hoja, su belleza era estremecedora, su olor dulzón y picante embriagador, sin embargo nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto miedo.

_── Sabes quién soy… lo sabes._

_── ¿Vas a matarme?_

_── No aún... ¿porque Victoria te persigue?_

_── ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?_

_── ¡Contesta!_

_── Ella me odia._

_── ¿Por qué?_

_── ¿Usted, quién es?_

_── Zachary ¿contesta mi pregunta?_

_── Mi padre, por favor…_

_── Si hubiese querido matar a tú padre ya lo habría hecho, ¿Por qué te persigue Victoria?_

_── Uno de ustedes mató a su pareja._

_── James ¿Eso que tiene que ver contigo?_

_── Yo. Yo ── _empecé a llorar como una tonta, la mención de su nombre siempre me hacía eso. Zachary me tocó y sentí el tremendo hielo de su tacto.

_── Edward... lo veo en tu memoria, ¡una humana! ¡Que exótico! ¡Que estúpido!_

Sus palabras desataron mi dolor… eso era lo que yo era, un error de cálculo, una estupidez… nada.

_── No llores, el olor salino de tus lagrimas me fastidian. Sería tan fácil matarte ahora, pero eres demasiado fascinante… además no quiero a los lobos tras de mí, fue curioso ver como mataban al otro ¿Laurent? Hacía años que no veía algo tan interesante… me divirtió ¿sabías?_

_── ¿Qué quieres de mí?_

_── Eres el señuelo, la quiero a ella y tú me ayudaras._

Y lo vi desaparecer.

Me convertí en su objeto de estudio, todos los días iba tras de mí, acosándome con su presencia inquietante. Mientras que para Edward yo era una muda mental, para este hombre yo era un libro abierto ── no leía mi mente, no ── veía algo más profundo en mí, yo era un curioso objeto que debía ser desentrañado, conocido y clasificado. Poco a poco empezó a hablar, a preguntar, era como si me obligará a contarle hasta mis más profundos secretos y lo hice.

_── Niña, estás demente ¿Lo sabías?_

_── ¡No! No lo estoy, yo sólo estoy…_

_── ¿Amor? Lo he visto, lo he conocido, lo he saboreado… el tiempo todo lo borra._

_── No me hables así… yo nunca olvidaré ¡Nunca!_

_── Nunca es una palabra que tú desconoces, Isabella, es igual al 'para siempre', todo cambia, todo hasta el amor. Verás, algún día, como eso que tú llamas amor desaparece, ese fuego se extinguirá y sólo quedará cenizas… ¿Amor? Vive lo que yo he vivido y comprenderás que eso que tú llamas amor no es nada ¿Amor? Sé cómo yo y lo sabrás._

_── No quiero ser como tú, ya nada tiene sentido._

_── ¿No sientes tentación? Ver el mundo desde este lado, Oh no, tus sueños de inmortalidad sólo estaban al lado de ideal romántico, besos, piel, eternidad, pero como él ya no está, no te interesa… pero tú eres más que eso… mucho más._

Zachary, me costó años comprenderlo, tenía capas y capas de experiencia, indiferencia y soledad ¿Qué hizo que él me amara? Aún no lo entiendo, quizás fue el hecho de que por muchos años yo me negara a él, eso lo detuvo de beber de mí, yo estaba más allá de su control… él deseaba mi alma, pero mi alma estaba en otra parte.

_── Vente conmigo._

_── No._

_── Yo te daré el mundo, si quieres._

_── No._

_── Él nunca vendrá. Tú no naciste para este pueblo, envejecerás y morirás apegada a alguien que huyo por el simple miedo al caos. Vente conmigo, no ahora, mañana, en un año, en dos… no quieres ser como yo… puedo entenderlo… la eternidad es terrible… pero vente conmigo, los años que te queden conocerás un mundo que ni siquiera ahora en este pueblo puedes comprender… mañana, en un año, en dos, yo te esperó… siempre me encontrarás… cuando quieras... yo estaré ahí._

Me aferré a la idea, a la ilusión, rota, herida y demente, me aferré a la imagen de Edward en mí. Pero un día dejó de aparecer, no, no un día. Fue ese día, en que Victoria me golpeaba, ese día dejaste de aparecer, me sentí vacía y seca. Odiaba la idea de que sus palabras en el bosque fueran verdad y que las palabras de Zachary fueran un vaticinio de lo que ocurriría, pero fue así, yo me convertí en una piedra, en una estatua de sal, en un ser indiferente, me alejé de todos, de mi padre y de Jacob, pero fue la muerte de Renée la que dio el puntillazo final, todo se iba, todo se esfumaba, las personas, los sentimientos, los recuerdos… yo fui un día una niña feliz y después ya no, así, sin poesía, sin grandes orquestaciones, sin pompas, ya no estabas en mi vida, no en la nueva, no en la de la madurez, no. Sólo existías en la memoria feliz de una chica de diecisiete años, ahí estabas intacto, pero yo me veía al espejo y esa chica ya no estaba… años pasaron y deje de esperar.

Quisiera llorar, Charlie se ha ido y con él, Isabella Swan, él era mi único recordatorio de mi humanidad. Mi padre, a quien enfrenté a un mundo en el cual hubiese querido que no estuviera. Le di el mundo, cosas, experiencias, vivencias, pero mi padre era ese hombre que feliz se hubiese quedado en Forks, pescando, con su vida tranquila y sencilla… él es mi acto más grande de egoísmo.

Ahora mi mundo peligra, Zachary lo sabe… ellos vienes tras de nosotros… es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

… …

* * *

Mi relación con Tania se tornó violenta, yo la hacía violenta, en ella desfogaba mi rabia, mi dolor y mi soledad.

El sexo con ella era como ver copular un par de animales. Nunca la besaba y ella pedía más.

Amor. Ternura. Cariño. Besos. Conversación. Yo sólo me la tiraba.

── Bésame Edward.

── No pidas lo que no te puedo dar.

La tenía boca abajo, la agarraba del cabello y la penetraba hasta dejarla sin sentido, después me paraba y la dejaba con deseos de más, pero yo no era capaz, mis besos, mis caricias, mi ternura… todo estaba en otra parte.

── Ella no vendrá ── me dijo un día.

── Cállate, Tania.

── ¿Crees que Zachary la soltará?

── Cállate.

── ¿Crees que ella lo dejara a él? No lo conoces, él es intoxicante, hermoso, salvaje, la única manera que la vuelvas a ver es si él la deja, porque de otra manera ¡Nunca!

── Demonios Tania, cierra la boca.

Y me fui a ella, la poseí con toda la soledad y el desamparo que sólo en mi era posible.

Los Volturi llegaron como ángeles oscuros a nuestra casa, Carlisle estaba aterrado, él sabía que ellos no hacían visitas de amabilidad y de cortesía. Por primera vez vi a Aro, cínico, paranoico y tremendamente sutil. Yo leía su mente, estaba inmensamente fascinado con nuestra pequeña familia, llevaba años posponiendo su visita.

── Carlisle amigo mío ── abrazó a mi padre, quien lo recibió con la diplomacia y tranquilidad que siempre irradiaba, nos advirtió sobre su Don, era preciso ocultar todo pensamiento mientras su tacto estuviera sobre el nuestro.

Vino con tres de sus peones quienes estaban completamente ofuscados con nuestra manera de vivir, Félix, Jane y Alec dos niños siniestros, sobre todo la chica que nos miraba con desprecio.

── ¿A qué se debe tú visita, mi amigo?

── Curiosidad, tú y tú clan son realmente intrigantes y sus dones extraordinarios ¿me los prestas? ── hizo un guiño que quiso parecer simpático pero que no lo fue.

── Ellos son mis hijos, no mis peones Aro, no me pertenecen.

── Siempre tan amante de la democracia Carlisle, aún eres un poeta y un idealista.

── Es mi esencia mi amigo, ¿acaso no es lo que te gustaba de mí?

── Oh mi niño, tú eres mi vicio, cuando necesito salir de las tonterías en Volterra siempre acudo a mi amigo el soñador.

Pero la fascinación de Aro por Carlisle fue rápidamente desplazada hacía mí, se quedaba durante horas observándome, horas que eran dedicadas a la impresionante conversación entre él y mi padre, en aquellas tertulias vimos todos el enorme y profundo intelecto de ambos, era sorprendente, nosotros éramos unos chiquillos comparados con ambos. Aro, general de Julio Cesar contaba historias picantes sobre el viejo tirano.

── Era calvo y pequeño, pero nadie era capaz de contradecir una orden, pero a la vez era el hedonista más grande que he conocido, un hipócrita y un maravilloso seductor, deberías haberlo visto seduciendo esa vaca fea de Cleopatra, no sé cómo pasó a la historia la idea de que semejante adefesio era hermosa, quizás porque era más inteligente que cualquiera de nosotros, tres guerreros como ella y hubiésemos ganado la guerra contra los germanos más pronto.

Mi padre en cambio hablaba sobre filosofía y su amistad con Voltaire.

── Estaba fascinado con las leyendas de vampiros, pero su mente racional nunca le permitió que tenía en frente a uno.

── Hubiera sido divertido que le hubieras dicho.

── No, el pobre hombre no hubiese podido soportar ver como su estructura mental se habría colapsado frente una incógnita como la nuestra.

Y así se la pasaban, pero era a mí a quien siempre interrogaba, veía en mí el desasosiego, la incertidumbre y la rabia, yo era una buena presa. Con lo que él no contaba es que yo soy más rápido, más astuto y no tengo nada que perder.

Las luchas entre Tania y yo se hacían encarnizadas, tristemente yo había descubierto que no podía dejarla, porque ella era mi territorio de batalla.

Después de tres semanas, Aro y su corte se marchó, él tenía la esperanza de que en algún momento Alice, Jasper o Yo nos uniéramos… me lo dijo, lo dijo su mente "Para mí el tiempo no es problema"

Un día antes de partir y frente a todos nosotros, y sin poder evitarlo Tania sacó de su manga, la pregunta que llevaba escondiéndome, ella era más fuerte que yo, cientos de años de experiencia capaz de controlar cada uno de sus pensamientos.

── ¿Has vuelto a ver a Zachary?

La cara de Aro, siempre tan escueta y adusta, se transformó en una mueca reconcentrada de fastidio y terror. Desesperadamente vi como su mente me lo mostraba, a él en todo su esplendor, cientos de imágenes, miles de decorados diferentes, épocas desconocidas para mí, mi control se fue para los mil demonios, la última… fue ¡Horror! Él al lado de una mujer de esplendoroso cabello oscuro. Aro fingió tranquilidad.

── Si, a él y a su encantadora esposa

Temblé.

── ¿Esposa? ── preguntó Tania.

── ¿Cuál es su nombre? Jane querida, verán Jane la odia, la esposa de Zachary es lo más poderoso que yo he visto.

── Isabella.

Todos temblaron, mientras que yo hice el esfuerzo más grande que yo he hecho en mi vida para no mover un músculo.

* * *

Editado XBrontë.

A las lectoras fantasmas y a las que dejan comentarios mil gracias, esta historia es mi debilidad, vamos hacia algo complicado, tengan paciencia chicas, poco a poco esto se irá desenredando.


	15. En modo cruel

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.**_

**TU NO EXISTES**

**Capítulo 15**

'**EN MODO CRUEL'**

**Música**

**Frédéric Chopin - Ballade No.1**

* * *

_Isabella. Isabella. Isabella. Isabella. Isabella. Isabella._ _Isabella. _El nombre retumbaba en mi cabeza.

── ¡Oh, sí! ¡Isabella! es muy divertido ver a Zachary enamorado.

── ¿Enamorado? Por favor Aro ¿Zachary?

── Tania, querida, el amor es una enfermedad que a todos nos toca.

── Cien años estuvo conmigo y nunca habló de amor.

── Eso no quiere decir que, en algún momento, Zachary, no se enamorara como un adolescente. Y si, lo está.

Yo, ser de hielo, me sentía arder, mi sangre y mis vísceras muertas se incineraban como si un fuego las arrasara. Tania me miraba divertida.

── ¿Y quién es esa maravilla? Me gustaría conocerla.

Las imágenes en la cabeza de Aro eran borrosas de una manera que yo no comprendía, deseaba verla pero ella, en su memoria, no lo permitía.

── Es una mujer silenciosa, al principio pensé que era la influencia de Zachary sobre ella la que no permitía que ella hablará pero, no. Después me di cuenta que ella, en su silencio, nos observaba con curiosidad casi clínica, nos analizaba, era algo tremendamente fascinante, ella es fascinante, ninguno de nuestros dones la afectan, Jane probó hasta qué punto Isabella es fuerte y comprobó que es casi tan fuerte como él.

La cabeza de Jane estaba llena de insultos, todos ellos en italiano, lo mismo que ocurría con Aro ocurría con los otros tres vampiros que lo acompañaban, todos tenían una visión borrosa de la mujer de Zachary ¡La mujer de Zachary! El pobre Jasper luchaba para controlar mis emociones, Emmett se hizo a mi lado, Rosalie también.

── _Ahora no Edward, ahora no, todos peligramos aquí._

Carlisle me miraba, yo conocía sus ojos, sus expresiones hacía mi _'lo siento hijo'._ Pero fui yo quien preguntó.

── ¿Él visita la corte regularmente?

── ¡No! ¡Por todos los dioses, no! fue una visita de cortesía.

── ¿Igual que la tuya, Aro? ── mi voz resonó con sorna.

Aro se carcajeó.

── Exactamente, lo que quiso fue hacer una presentación oficial de su compañera, fue extraño, ni Balthazar, ni Rebeca estaban con él, ellos eran sus dos guardianes, pero ahora que tiene esposa, quizás no necesite eso, con ella basta y sobra.

'_No sabe que Baltazar y Rebeca están muertos'_ Los pensamientos de mi padre eran confusos.

── Siempre tuve curiosidad, Aro, sobre los antiguos, si son como dicen.

── Son peores, yo sólo he visto a diez, pero fue con Zachary y Balthazar con quien tuve más contacto, ambos fundaron la orden, después se aburrieron y se fueron… quedamos nosotros, de tanto en vez, hacen visitas de cortesía.

── ¿Dónde están en este momento? ── la pregunta la hizo Alice, fingiendo despreocupación.

── No sé, en todas partes, en ninguna, así son todos.

No nos atrevimos a indagar más, yo estaba en una espiral de rabia que si hubiese seguido preguntando, quizás mi familia estaría en este momento muerta. Esperé hasta que ellos se marcharon y dirigí mi furia hacia Tania.

Ella sonreía, estaba en mi habitación esperándome.

── ¿Fue divertido para ti, Tania?

── Mucho, no sabes cuánto. Zachary, amor, esposa, cada cien años hay un buen chiste que me hace sonreír.

Me fui hacía ella, pero ella fue más rápida que yo.

── ¿Vas a castigarme Edward, Oh cariño, el dolor que tú me puedas hacer ya me lo han hecho miles de hombres... El primero fue Zachary y no sabes cuánto lo disfrute, seguramente ella también lo hace.

Yo me sentía violento y cruel. Estaba furioso. Me sentía capaz de crueldades que ni Tania podría imaginarse. Relajé mis músculos, dejé de tener mi actitud de animal en cacería y me acerqué a ella como gatito tierno, me quedé allí frente a su rostro, toque sus mejillas, olí su cabello, con mi dedo pulgar contornee su boca y luego lentamente la besé, la besé como hacía treinta años no besaba a nadie.

Lentamente deslice una de mis manos por su cuerpo, toque sus pechos y juguetee con sus pezones, mientras mi lengua danzaba en su boca, mi manos siguió su curso hacía abajo y la metí entre su sexo, ella tenía los ojos abiertos, yo también, su mirada era una mezcla de excitación, curiosidad y miedo, empecé a acariciar su clítoris de manera suave.

── ¿Te gusta, linda? ── pregunte, un gemido profundo salió de su garganta.

── Yo no te lastimaré, lo que fue, fue ¿No es así, mi amor? ── mientras besaba su boca.

Jugaba con su clítoris, mi otra mano encontró el centro de su sexo y de manera dulce introduje un dedo, yo sonreía y suavemente mi aliento le baño su rostro

── ¡Mírame, dulzura!

Estaba sorprendida, nunca antes había sido así con ella.

── Yo también puedo ser tierno, tengo tantas palabras de amor en mi boca ── ella temblaba, su quijada hacía el movimiento involuntario de tiritar, así cuando se tiene frío, estaba seguro que si ella pudiera llorar lo haría, la bese de nuevo y me retire, mientras sacaba una y otra vez mi dedo de ella.

Su cara, ahora, era de felicidad total.

── Puedo olvidar, en verdad puedo ¿Me sientes, Tania? Mil años y eres aún una chica como todas ¿Presientes mi posesión? Yo sé, lo sé, mi sexo es enorme y te encanta, voy a llenarte hasta hacerte gritar, muñeca ── sin preámbulo introduje un segundo dedo, después tres y mi movimiento se hizo frenético

── ¡Dios, Edward! me vas a matar.

── ¿Qué ves? ── ella trataba de formar palabras en su boca

── A ti, a ti, lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, te deseo tanto, tanto

── Yo también, ¿te gusta que te bese aqui?

── ¡Oh, sí!

── Lo haré ¿te gusta que te lama?

── Me encanta.

── ¿Te gustan mis sonidos cuando estoy dentro de tí?

── Los adoro, estoy… estoy tan cerca ── los movimientos inverosímiles para los humanos, para mi eran posibles, mis dedos se movían a la velocidad de la luz y ella gritaba.

Sentí su orgasmo duro en mis dedos, le permití gemir en mi boca, tire su ropa a un lado y la cargué a la cama como una virgen en su primera vez; me desnude lentamente, mientras que le hacía mi mueca arrogante y vanidosa

── ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

── Si, si, si, si.

── A mí me gusta que te guste ── le guiñe un ojo, agarré una de sus piernas y empecé a besarla desde la punta de su pie, me detuve en su ingle.

── Tengo sed ── la punta de mi lengua bromeó con su capullo.

Necesitaba escucharla gritar, ella hacía pequeños gemidos, yo era un hombre con una misión, mi dedo meñique se introdujo de nuevo en ella y pequeños mordiscos hincharon su clítoris, mis dedos volvieron al juego anterior, cuatro en total, adelante, atrás, en círculos como mi lengua, arriba y abajo, uno, dos, tres orgasmos, cuando terminé llegué a su boca y sus excitación se la di a degustar, puse sus piernas sobre mis hombros, respire profundo

── ¿Estas preparada para mí?

── Siempre, siempre ── la penetré con fuerza, la cama hizo un sonido rastrillado y Tania gritó.

Empecé a empujar, primero de manera dulce, después de manera salvaje, como una máquina, ella gemía, gritaba, la escuche hablar en su idioma antiguo, ella iba hacía la luz y hacía el oxígeno, oxigeno que no necesitaba, pero que en el sexo era la manera metafórica del clímax

── ¡Dilo! Tania, dímelo, anda, muñeca ¡Dímelo!

── ¡Dios!, ¡Dios! Nunca, nunca un hombre me ha hecho sentir esto.

── ¡Dímelo, quiero escucharlo!

── Yo, yo...

── ¡Dímelo! ── de lo profundo de su ser escuche lo que yo tanto deseaba.

── ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!

── ¿Ah sí? ── la solté, violentamente, mi penetración se hizo dura, yo no sentía nada, nada.

── ¿Me amas?

── ¡Sí! ── crueldad, divina crueldad. Tania, no me conoces.

── Yo ¡Te odio! ── sus ojos se quedaron mirándome en medio de su orgasmo que no podía detener.

── Me das asco, eres asquerosa, odio tú sexo, tu sabor, tú olor, tú voz, ¿me amas? Qué pena ¿Dolor? yo se infligir dolor Tania ── salí de ella y me lancé a su cuello y la agarré casi al punto del estrangulamiento, mis ropillas la presionaban, en ese momento ella estaba en mi poder.

── Puedo fingir ¿Creíste que yo podría amarte? Eres una idiota, no he sentido nunca placer contigo, nunca, has sido útil y nada más.

Me miraba con su cara desfigurada por pánico.

── ¿Te divertiste verme torturado frente a Aro? ¿Te gusto mi dolor?, mírame, ahora soy yo el que me divierto, estas enamorada de mí y me burlo de eso Tania, mi amor.

── Eres cruel.

── No sabes cuánto.

── Ella no será tuya ¡Jamás!

── Eso lo veremos.

── ¡Jamás! ¡Tendrías que morir antes que él te permita tocarla!

── Moriré, entonces.

Me puse la ropa y quise salir de allí, pero Tania rápida como era, se tiró al suelo y atrapo mis piernas.

── No, no, no me dejes, no me importa si no me amas, yo amó hasta tu odio ¡Por favor! Iré donde tú quieras, haré lo que tú quieras, pero por favor, no, la soledad es terrible, no soy capaz de aguantar otros mil años sola, estoy enferma de ti, como tú de ella, yo, yo te comprendo, no volveré a decir nada, no la volveré a mencionar, jamás, nunca, pero por favor, no, eres mi vicio, mi adicción.

Me quedé allí y no sentí ni un gramo de compasión por ella, la aparté como se aparta una cosa molesta e insignificante.

── Déjame tranquilo, no me vuelvas a tocar, ni a hablar, ni a mirar, no soporto ni tú nombre.

Y me fui.

Me fui de aquella habitación, sintiendo como el dolor y los celos me acuchillaban, sintiendo que mi mundo se caía a pedazos, como todo lo que yo era o había sido se esfumaba con el hecho aterrador que Isabella Swan ya no me pertenecía en nada.

¿Ahora? ¿Qué será de mí? ¿Quién soy yo?

Un día en un pueblo triste y gris, yo vi la luz, un día fue feliz, tuve todo lo que a un ser como yo le era permitido, un día tuve alma y esa era ella, un día aquel hombre llamado Edward Cullen fue dulce, fue tierno, pudo amar con la inocencia de un niño tranquilo, días eternos en que yo te vivo amor, días en que sólo éramos tú y yo y nadie más…un día en que me hice a la ilusión de que un vampiro sin alma tenía la posibilidad del cielo…un día…

Y ahora ya no están.

Ahora yo no existo.

* * *

**Editado por XBrontë.**

**A las chicas que dejan comentarios y que son lectoras fantasmas muchas gracias, no me cansó de decirlo, siempre acompañan las palabras de esta historia compleja. No pretendo nada con ella, sólo ir a un mundo donde aquella historia de amor tenga otra visión. No hay nada más, siempre volveremos a la original, donde al final todo fue perfecto y el amor triunfó sobre lo demás. **


	16. Bella, la neófita

**_La obra y los personajes de Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Meyer._**

**TÚ NO EXISTES**

**Capítulo 16**

'**Bella, la neófita'**

**Música**

**Giuseppe Verdi – Aria: Addio al Passato – La Traviata**

* * *

Alice me esperaba y me miraba de manera inquisitoria.

── Debes sentirte muy orgulloso, Tania no tiene la culpa.

── ¿Quién te llamo a ser la voz de mi conciencia? Yo ya no tengo eso.

── No puedes ir castigando a todos.

── Hago lo que me da la gana.

Camine y detrás lo hizo mi hermana. De pronto de su mente la imagen limpia y pura de Bella. Allí sentada en el porche de mi casa, hablando con Alice.

_── Él se niega a convertirme._

_── Bella cariño, es una decisión muy difícil, debes entender._

_── ¿Entender que Alice? Sé lo que quiero, lo sé, todos piensan que soy sólo una niña enamorada de un sueño, que soy inmadura, que tengo que vivir cosas, y yo les digo, mi destino ya está escrito, lo siento, lo presiento, es inevitable, yo seré una de ustedes._

Me paralicé:

── ¿Ves, Edward? Ella era más fuerte que todos nosotros, su voluntad es de hierro, nosotros contamos con nuestros poderes y fuerza, ella sólo tenía su amor por ti y su voluntad, lastimosamente te la perdiste, cuan magnifica debe ser ¿La viste en la mente de Aro?

── No, ni siquiera eso me permite.

── ¿Qué pasara si la volvemos a ver?

── La veremos Alice, yo sé que sí, tarde o temprano, ella volverá.

── Si, pero ¿Cómo?

── No sé, pero lo único que sé, es que no me importa cómo venga, ella volverá a mí, odiándome, despreciándome, de cualquier manera, pero vendrá a mí.

── ¿Y ese hombre?

── ¿Zachary?

── Si, su esposo.

── ¡Cállate!

── Es hora de que lo enfrentes, ella ha vivido con ese hombre casi veinticinco años, toda una vida ¡Toda! Él le ha dado y mostrado cosas que ni siquiera nos imaginamos, ella no será aquella niña… no lo será.

── ¡No me importa! Que venga como sea, no me importa, quiero verla a los ojos y que me diga que estos treinta años no han sido un maldito infierno, que venga.

── Edward, piensa en nosotros, peligramos, Aro quiere a Zachary y también a ella. Algo trama, algo se trae entre manos, no podemos permitirnos ser sus títeres.

── Esos son juegos de poder que nadie entiende y Bella nada tiene que ver.

── Presiento que ella está en el medio ¿Te das cuenta? Tus intenciones de salvarla de nosotros fueron inútiles. Fracasaste estrepitosamente.

* * *

… …

Durante aquellos años en que mi vida estuvo suspendida, lo único que me hacía levantar cada día era la fe, tú voz, tu recuerdo y el deseo de ti.

Mi deseo de ti siempre fue mi constante, desde el primer día que te vi, desde el primer día en que me besaste, cada día contigo era la lucha que yo siempre perdía para que tú bajaras la guardia y me tocaras un poco más, tan sólo un poco más.

Varias veces creí que lo lograría, me sentía eufórica cada vez que metías tu lengua en mi boca, o cuando una de tus manos heladas se atrevían un poco bajo mi ropa. Siempre me creí una chica tímida, pero contigo fui capaz de hacer cosas que no creía posible.

Antes que tú llegaras el tocarme íntimamente sólo había sido un acto curioso, bastante frustrante además, pero con tú presencia en mi vida, tocarme pensando que eran tus manos, tú boca, tú… todo, era alucinante, hasta un día te di a oler mi excitación, yo supe ese día que me deseabas igual, tus ojos como el carbón, tu negación a respirar en mi presencia, el tensor de tus músculos me lo dijo, esa fue mi más grande victoria, yo pensé: "falta poco, falta poco" pero tú y tu tonto miedo eran capaces de matar mis esperanzas.

Ahora sé lo fuerte que en realidad eras, yo lo subestimé, lo reconozco, sólo era una chica enamorada y obsesionada con tú belleza, pero ahora también se lo que esta condición es capaz de provocar en nuestros cuerpos, pobre de ti, ahí estaba yo torturando tus sentidos, aun así si no me hubieses amado, al menos yo sabía que si me deseabas.

Cuando te fuiste mis fantasías sobre ti se hicieron casi compulsivas, pero deje de tocarme, el único órgano sexual que te tocaba era mi mente, en aquella locura yo soñaba cosas estúpidas, soñaba con una hermosa boda donde todos mis amigos, mis padres, tu familia asistiera, donde Alice me hiciera poner un bello vestido, me veía contigo caminando en una playa, sin miedo a que nadie te descubriera, donde estábamos solos sin que el mundo interfiriera, soñaba con nuestra noches juntos, contigo en mi cuerpo, besándome, tocándome, diciendo palabras hermosas y blasfemas que excitaran más mi deseo sobre ti…

Dios Edward mi imaginación llegó a tal extremo que llegué hasta soñar tener un hijo contigo, en mi mente eso era posible, un hijo con tu cabello, con tú rostro, todo tú resumido en él, nos veíamos a todos viviendo en el bosque, solos en una pequeña cabaña, eternos, perfectos, felices, viviendo en una eterna lujuria que jamás se extinguiera, era agónico, terrible.

Al final mi amor por ti se fue, pero mi deseo continuó, llegué a pensar que quizás eso era lo que más me acercaba a ti, que tal vez todo mi frenetismo amoroso se rigiera más por mis hormonas que por un deseo real de tocar tú alma.

Odiaba desearte tanto. En Alaska mientas que la química de mi cuerpo iba cambiando de manera imperceptible, mi primer acercamiento a la naturaleza vampírica en pleno fue el deseo sexual arrollador que me consumía, ni siquiera cuando tenía diecisiete años fue así, una noche todo se hizo insoportable y me fui en busca de ese niño tonto Thomas Dickinson y permití que tomará mi virginidad como un gato engulle a un pequeño pajarito, adoré el dolor, el ardor, la brutal intromisión en mi cuerpo, le exigí más y más, yo moría, pero eras tú quien me poseía, en el orgasmo brutal y arrollador fue a ti a quien nombre, grite y tú rostro apareció y tú imagen fantasmagórica poseyó a Thomas y entonces eras tú quien me hacía el amor.

Pobre chico, se enamoró de mí como un poseso, creía que mi clímax brutal era provocado por él, que toda aquella entrega sin restricciones era por él. Un día preguntó ¿Quién es Edward? Y yo me reí en su cara, con él tome mi venganza, lo martiricé, pero siempre venía por más hasta que un día me canse y lo eche de mi cuarto, durante una semana, lloraba al lado de mi puerta, hasta que la policía vino y lo sacó de allí, cuando gritaba "Bella te amo, te amo" yo sólo sentía un placer retorcido.

Fue entonces cuando Zachary apareció en mi vida y revirtió todo mi deseo de ti sobre él, fue paciente y sensual, me daba un poco y después me dejaba sedienta, me permitió ser tímida de nuevo, pero también me permitió ser descarada y provocadora, me miraba como animal hambriento, se iba por días y me atacaba con cartas repletas de deseo erótico y tormentoso, de una manera u otra, Zachary me dio todo aquello que yo deseaba de ti, permitió trasladar mi deseo a él y como buen jugador de ajedrez hizo todo el drama, el decorado, el guion y la escenografía del cómo yo deseaba ser amada por Edward Cullen.

De una manera titánica y brutal minó mi deseo hacía ti, años y años, el tiempo es su aliado y como alguien que desmonta un castillo piedra por piedra, él arrasó tú nombre y tu recuerdo, desplazó tu nombre y tatuó el de él en mi piel y en mis huesos.

Yo me siento como una diosa, donde me baña en largas sesiones de mera contemplación, donde juguetea con mi cabello, donde de manera concentrada se dedica a cada pedazo de mi cuerpo, es agotador y a veces claustrofóbico, él sabe que a veces necesito huir y estar sola, el chupa mi individualidad, la absorbe y debo rebelarme a su amor milenario moribundo.

Todo, todo hubiera sido casi perfecto si tú no hubieras aparecido en mi vida en el metro de Moscú, de pronto mi deseo apareció con la fuerza de una explosión cósmica, mi deseo, mi obsesión, mi odio, mi desprecio, mi hambre estaba allí de nuevo aumentada a un millón, no, no era un deseo por aquel ser perfecto que me mostraste treinta años atrás, a ese no lo quiero, ese dejémoslo para ella, la que aún reside eterna en el bosque, no es el deseo por ese desconocido salvaje que me buscaba como loco entre la gente y el frío, a ese deseo poseerlo, devorarlo, destruirlo, quiero llegar hasta él, hasta aquel que se me negó tantos años y volverlo amar, mi niñez, mi adolescencia lo reclama, necesito reconciliarme con esa chica, con Isabella Swan, sólo volviendo a ella, dejándola existir de nuevo puedo volver a estar en paz.

Zachary lo sabe, no lo puedo fingir ¿cómo este ser puede amarme de esta manera? Este ser enfermo de indiferencia y de crueldad encuentra en mi algo que lo una con el mundo de nuevo, es algo que no sé, yo soy un ser tan simple aún pesar de mis dones, de mis talentos, no son nada comparado a lo que él ha visto, pero aun así me ama lo sé, yo lo amo a él también, pero al contrario de ti, mi amor hacía él se ha transformado en algo tierno, pacífico y juguetón.

Él quiere protegerme, lo sé, todos vienen sobre mí y sobre él, Zachary presiente mi soledad futura y le aterra, últimamente se nos ha hecho el camuflaje muy difícil, Cayo me persigue como un animal a su presa, me desea, desea mi fuerza, busca flancos para debilitarme, gracias a Dios Charlie murió porque si no mi pobre padre hubiese sido el primero. Poco a Poco el mundo de los Volturi se ha estrechado y Zachary, los otros que quedan y yo somos los únicos capaces de detenerlos.

* * *

… …

Hace aproximadamente un mes nos vinimos de Alaska, Tania vino con nosotros, no fui capaz de detenerla, mi odio la excita más y más, sin embargo Carlisle insistió en traerla, necesitamos su influencia, sus contactos. Presentimos que Aro quiere algo de nosotros, Alice lo pudo ver, pero él es demasiado astuto para permitir que mi hermana o yo pudiésemos ver lo que pasa por su cabeza.

Si he de ser sincero, lo que quiera el viejo vampiro me tiene sin cuidado, yo estoy demasiado ocupado buscando a Zachary para permitir que las tramas idiota de poder se entrometan en mi obsesión.

Cada día me encuentro con un muro insalvable de silencio, nada, no hay nada de ellos que yo pueda saber, he viajado a la China, a la India, a Rusia, Finlandia, a los lugares más remotos de la tierra, para saber algo y nada. Pero sigo buscando, debo saber de _Ella._

Lo más cercano que estuve de tener una respuesta fue cuando en un viaje a Islandia conocí a un viejo vampiro solitario y silencioso:

_"Soy viejo pero no tanto como ellos, entre más los quieras encontrar más se ocultaran, lo único que te queda esperar es que ellos te encuentren a ti"_

Fue lo único que el viejo me dijo. No supe su nombre. No supe nada más. Excepto, su deseo absoluto y perturbador por morir.

Sí, había que esperar que ellos nos encontraran, y un día ── dos años después de mi regreso ── Alice, como cimbrada por un rayo, dijo:

── Ese hombre viene hacia nosotros.

── ¿Qué hombre?

── Él, Zachary.

* * *

**Editado por XBrontë.**

**A las que amablemente colocan esta historia en alerta y favoritos, muchas gracias.**

**A las lectoras fantasmas y comentaristas un millón de gracias, como siempre mi vida es una montaña rusa de subes y bajas donde Cronos me tiene del cuello, es así que esta persona que se hace llamar Sachita Simon es un simple títere manejado por vampiros, caníbales, brujas y demás figuras del extraño universo en donde vivo y en el cual les aseguro vivo divertidamente, es decir que estoy jodidamente demente. **


	17. Y, tú no existes

**_Los personajes son de Meyer._**

**TÚ NO EXISTES**

**Capítulo 17**

**Y, TÚ NO EXISTES**

**Música**

**Antonín Dvořák – Sinfonía del Nuevo Mundo – 4to Movimiento**

* * *

Cuando mi hermana Alice anunció que ese hombre vendría inmediatamente todos nos pudimos alerta, yo por supuesto parecía más un animal dispuesto a la lucha que otra cosa. La preocupación de mi padre Carlisle era de carácter intelectual, no sabía cómo se dirigiría a alguien que estaba más allá de su comprensión o de su conocimiento, era absolutamente ignoto y su existencia ── ahora, comprobada empíricamente ── era un desmentido a lo que siempre creyó que era un mito sobre los vampiros. Mis hermanos Jasper y Emmett se preocupaban por un futuro conflicto, no tenían idea de cómo enfrentar a alguien quien seguramente habría estado en más luchas que cualquiera podría contar y seguramente tendría poderes y tácticas especiales muy, pero muy practicadas, aprendidas y dominadas. Las mujeres estaban asustadas porque, reconocían que la presencia de Zachary en nuestras vidas era una amenaza inminente. No eran capaces de definir el tipo de amenaza, pero si eran capaces de asegurar que su llegada cambiaría el destino de todos, no solo el mío. Tania, por su parte, se cuidaba de cualquier comentario o reacción, si tenía algo que decir sobre mí, lo decía en ese idioma antiguo que ella sólo sabía. Cuando pensaba en ese lenguaje inmediatamente sabía que era algo sobre mí así que la cruzaba con la miraba llena de asco y desprecio para recalcarle que ni en su idioma antiguo me apetecía que pensara en mí.

Yo, yo esperaba. Yo, esperaba como un hombre en el cadalso antes de ser decapitado, esperaba con mi existencia en vilo, con mis ansias ardiendo, con mi mirada fija en alguna parte. Yo esperaba.

Esperando, ansiando, contando los días, los minutos, los segundos ¡Maldita sea! En aquella espera supe lo que era el tiempo: un monstruo, los estúpidos filósofos lo sabían ── el tiempo, un enemigo, algo que se instala en nuestro inconsciente y nos hace sabedores del mundo, del recorrer de las cosas, de todo aquello que pasa ante nuestros ojos y que simplemente transcurren de una manera lenta, a veces rápida, pero siempre devorándonos como una maquinaría que no tiene compasión con nadie, ni siquiera con aquellos seres que somos inmortales ── los dioses deben ser seres muy infelices y muy hastiados, yo me pregunto ¿Hacia ya vamos todos? ¿Hacia el asco total? ¿Hacia la rutina repetitiva de la misma idiotez? Pensé en aquel individuo en Islandia, su mente me habló de aquel tedió ¿Qué pasará cuando todos, en verdad, estemos hartos?

… …

Últimamente todos salíamos a cazar juntos, después de casi veinte años tomando sangre humana, el volverme alimentar de sangre animal era para mí harto difícil. Me mantenía saciado, pero nunca satisfecho, lo peor de todas las cacerías era la presencia de Tania, quien era una gran cazadora, mucho mejor que cualquiera de nosotros. El animal ni siquiera gemía cuando ella tomaba su sangre, lo hacía de manera delicada y diría hasta cortes, pero yo no quería reconocerle mérito alguno y si bien, aceptaba que viviera con nosotros ── su valor estratégico era importante para el aquelarre ── la quería, siempre, fuera de mi vista.

Recientemente, me fijaba mucho en mi hermano Emmett quien poco a poco iba perdiendo su ánimo de cacería, era descuidado y dejaba rastros ── cosa que a ninguno nos gustaba ya que el no dejar rastros de animales muertos era la manera de mantenernos más tiempo en algún lugar ── yo no lograba entender por qué. Mi relación con mis hermanos era distante, más por mi culpa que porque ellos, en aquellos treinta años errabundo por el mundo, yo había perdido mi necesidad de familiaridad o de mínima conversación.

Íbamos todos de nuevo a la casa, después de casi dos días de cacería, corríamos todos juntos, cuando de pronto Alice paró en seco.

── ¡Alto!

Todos nos detuvimos.

── ¿Qué pasa, Alice?

── Hay alguien en la casa.

Eran casi las diez de la noche.

── ¿Sabes quién?

── No ¿Edward?

── No escuchó nada.

── Yo también siento una presencia, pero no sé cómo definirla ── Jasper se adelantó a nosotros.

Caminamos lentamente; si, había alguien allí, pero era una presencia indefinida, desconocida, que nadie podía distinguir.

Entramos a la casa, al gran hall central y allí frente a nosotros estaba un hombre, de espaldas a todos, vestido de negro, con una gabardina de mismo color. Miraba el bosque y tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Tania empezó a hablar en su verborrea antigua, todos nos quedamos en silencio, era uno de los nuestros, sin embargo ni yo, ni Jasper podíamos mantenerlo en el control de nuestros dones.

── Siempre tuve curiosidad de su aquelarre, Carlisle, es muy grande, debo decir que es algo sofisticado para nuestra especie ── su acento era extraño.

Finalmente, Tania emitió un sonido de miedo.

── ¡Zachary!

¡Dioses! Allí estaba él.

Él… El ladrón. El enemigo. Mi enemigo.

Yo gruñí como animal celoso, todos me miraron y me gritaron al unísono.

Pero él, ni siquiera se dignó en mirar.

── Los Vulturi los vigilan, cada movimiento que hacen, ellos lo saben, toda su familia peligra ── y fue así que finalmente volteó y todos nos quedamos mirándolo.

Sacó sus manos de los bolsillos, unos guantes gruesos cubrían sus manos, los miró detenidamente y dando un suspiro casi humano, comenzó a quitárselos parsimoniosamente y con total delicadeza como si tuviera miedo de dañarse la piel.

Todo estaba a oscuras, pero todos lo veíamos moverse de manera pausada y elegante, él mismo prendió las luces de la sala. Él era… era ¿cómo describirlo?

Parecía mayor que Carlisle, es decir, era mayor, pero físicamente parecía de unos veintiocho años, más alto y delgado que Emmett y con una cualidad marmolínea en la piel, su cabello rubio, que le llegaba a los hombros, peinado de una extraña manera, parecía una de esas estatuas de los museos de rasgos perfectos e indiferentes, pero lo más extraño eran sus ojos, no eran rojos, ni ámbar, eran tan oscuros que eran insoportables.

── Finalmente, es un gusto conocerlo, Zachary ── mi padre habló manteniendo la apariencia de cordura y amabilidad que siempre había mostrado.

Sonrió de manera misteriosa.

── Permítame, mi mujer dice que se me han olvidado las reglas de cortesía.

Yo temblaba ¿Mi mujer? Todos escucharon eso y Alice me gritó silenciosamente ── ¡Cálmate!

── Soy Zachary, la preciosa Tania ya me conoce.

Se acercó a ella y le beso la mejilla, su quijada temblaba levemente.

── Mi flor del norte, quinientos años que no nos vemos, prácticamente ayer.

Ella le contestó en su idioma y el hizo lo mismo, parecía coquetearle, le hablaba en susurros.

Fue hacia cada una de las mujeres, beso a mi madre en la mano.

── Esme, si no me equivoco.

Era suave y cortes, mi madre le sonrió, estaba turbada por el aura de cordialidad y suavidad de aquel hombre majestuoso, yo lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba. Después fue hacia Rosalie, quien, dio dos pasos atrás y lo miró con desconfianza

── Es usted única Rosalie, verla es reconciliarse con las maravillas del mundo ── y sin aviso la besó en las mejillas.

De no haber conocido a Rosalie como la conocía, diría que se rió como niña en baile de primavera cuando el muchacho que amaba la invitaba a bailar.

Alice se le plantó al frente y él sonrió, la miraba como se mira algo pequeño que estorba en el camino.

── ¿Qué hace aquí?

── Es refrescante ver alguien valiente… Alice, yo los quería conocer, me son curiosos, además no entiendo por qué la obsesión conmigo.

Toda la cortesía de aquel hombre desapareció de su rostro, su cara de mármol se mostró en pleno.

── Me han estado siguiendo los pasos como animal y no me gusta, su esposo pequeña niña me ha seguido, no crea que no lo sé, hondando, excavando, investigando. No sólo es peligroso, Jasper, han sido todos estúpidos y poco precavidos.

Finalmente, yo hablé.

── Teníamos derecho.

── ¡Edward! Finalmente… ¿Derecho? Cada uno de tus pasos Aro los conoce, cada uno de tus viajes… él quiere llegar a mí. Fuiste tan idiota en creer que no ibas a ser seguido por él que no te diste cuenta que eras el señuelo perfecto.

── ¿Dónde esta Bella?

── ¿Perdón? ¿Quién es Bella?

── Lo sabes.

── No, te refieres a Isabella, mi esposa. Bella no existe.

* * *

**Editado por Xbrontë.**

**Y he ahí el vampiro.**

**Gracias a las que leen, comentan y tienen paciencia con esta historia.**


End file.
